Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Illuminating Passage
by MKLG
Summary: Sequel to Being of Darkness. Shadow is now on her own in an unknown area. She's in a new area with new aspects to discover and understand. There she meets many different villages all with something wrong along with new challenges to defeat. She doesn't know that these are all leading up to what she wants most, answers. The paths will be illuminated for not just her, but everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Cheers! Here's to the start of the Sequel to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Being of Darkness! I got it up sooner thanks to the review I got today! So I used my memory to remember what happens in the beginning just for you. I hope you'll all enjoy this one as much as the last! Just a friendly reminder that moves are carried out the way they appear in the anime. The wait is over so I'll stop rambling so you can read on in!**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights to Pokémon, I just borrow their creations to fill mine and then our amusement.**

Chapter 1

They swam for what seemed weeks to find the first road to Shadow's new path. Actually it had only been days. Lapras claimed they crossed waters unfamiliar to her and Shadow agreed. Eventually land came into sight or at least a beach. Shadow hoped they didn't go in a circle and end up outside Treasure Town. The world couldn't be just them. It was ridiculous. As they closer the saw the beach lead to a path which eventually disappeared into the forest of tall trees leading up the mountain side. The world continent was mountain that varied in levels. At one point they were high then low then higher than the clouds. Shadow smiled at her discovery. Perhaps no one had explored this region yet. What secrets could it hold?

"I take it I need not wait," Lapras said Shadow jumped off her back into the sand.

"Yeah," Shadow agreed. "I'll find some way back to Treasure Town or your next trip may be a search party…"

Lapras laughed at Shadow's truthful comment before she answered, "Yes, I can that. I guess this is where we part. Good-bye Shadow and be safe."

"I will," Shadow said that kind sounded like a moan. She was tired of Pokémon telling her that. She was well prepared and ready to face anything. She smiled at Lapras and nodded before she ran off up the path with the breeze flowing in her fur and Cobalt Bow.

The oncoming darkness of night had much quicker than Shadow expected. It seemed morning when she parted with Lapras and now it felt like late afternoon, not quite dusk. She hadn't been walking that long as miles away she could see the sea. Not that the sudden change was a problem, just a surprise. Neither was traveling at night. She preferred to travel a night, more her nature. Plus her rings made excellent flashlights if needed and her dark fur made great camouflage. And Blaze wondered why she was not a morning Pokémon. Pokémon of the Night, duh! The fire type should have figured it out. She didn't evolve into an Espeon.

Speaking of the Typhlosion, she wondered how he was doing, all of them. They probably were missing her. Rylie and Gabriel should be handling the team and not arguing as they were known to do. Hopefully a third member joined them from DarkFire to quell the fighting. Blaze probably kept busy with Guild work in order to keep his mind off her. Same with Shine too. Pulse would be fine, she was tough and Shadow was as close to the Pikachu as she had hoped. Amber and Letro were starting off and given the goal to get stronger by the time she returned. They'd be fine too from what she remembered. All the Guild, as they didn't know any other way to work, were working hard at the task assigned.

It was tough being the only one who knew of what happened and another reason she decided to leave. She needed to be with herself. Everyone would listen to her story, but that didn't mean they believed her. To them she could that older Pokémon down the road who is known for the stories she tells to smaller children. Yeah…no. Her fur better be grey before that. She'd explore until her feet broke, bruised, or bled, whichever came first.

"Aviaa!" a voice cried in what sounded like pain. Right then her feet better move to check out what she heard.

Shadow hurried to a clearing near her to find a Staravia cornered between a large tree and a Luxray and Manectric flanking him. They both growled at the bird who Shadow could see had taken damage from their attack. No doubt with electric type attacks.

"Now, are you going to take us to your clan?" The Luxray asked the Starling Pokémon.

"Never!" the squawked weakly.

"We just want to talk!" the Manectric barked. The bird flinched at the roughness of the electric type.

"After you attack us!" he chirped stronger.

"Bolt is right. You made us take these actions by going up into the mountain trees. If you help us then we'll leave," the Luxray added.

"Come on Zero, let's knock this wimp out and move on. Zephyr can't be far from here if he's around," Bolt said to Zero, the Luxray.

"Good point, Thunder Fang!" Zero called. The Staravia closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain of the super-effective attack. He'd never get to do what he wanted. Never be able to live his dream. If he fainted he'd never see his clan and be shunned. It never came, but a new voice did.

"Psychic!" Zero felt himself being lifted off the ground as he charged the bird and thrown into Bolt. They both quickly recovered and looked around for the source of the attacker. They then saw a dark figure jump over them and take a stance in front of their prey. Shadow glared and growled at the two Pokémon.

"Who are you?" Bolt asked.

"Doesn't matter," Shadow barked. "All I know is that what you're doing isn't right and I have an obligation to stop that."

"You're interfering in matters above yours!" Zero growled as he glared back.

"I don't think so," Shadow answered.

"Let's just get her too," Bolt suggested. Before waiting for Zero to answer, he attacked. He was always fight happy. "Thunderbolt!"

"Dark Pulse!" Shadow countered canceling their attacked.

"Crunch!" She heard Zero's attack coming at her. She jumped before striking him over the head with an Iron Tail.

"Flamethrower!" Bolt said taking his chance.

"Psychic!" Shadow used her Psychic to redirect his attack Zero before launching her own at him. "Shadow Ball!"

When the smoke settled both electric types were down and slowly getting up obviously having scuffs of damage on their fur. Both were unsteady and looked at the Umbreon. Again she growled at them as a warning in case their fight wasn't enough. They turned to each other and nodded.

"We'll finish this another time bird," Zero hissed before Bolt used Flash. Despite the bright light Shadow could see fairly well considering she's looked her rings in the face. She noticed the two running off toward a direction leading down the mountain. She breathed out in relief and turned to the shaking Staravia.

"I won't hurt you," Shadow said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, and thank you," the bird answered slowing rising to his feet. "If I had been fainted my clan would have shunned me."

"Clan?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, you're not from around here, are you?" he asked.

"Nope," Shadow said holding out the 'p'.

"Well, I will be happy to explain this all to you and allow you relaxation back in the trees with my clan as a thank you. My name is Atlas and it is the least I can do for your help," Atlas said.

"Thank you…" Shadow said nervously as she started following Atlas deeper into the trees. He seemed trustworthy, but all he said in last five minutes concerned her. They were so different than where she was from. Sure, he looked like any other Staravia she'd seen, but he was at the same time different. As they walked she began to think further into what he said. Clans? Wait…in the trees?

"Not to sound ungrateful, but you said your clan is in the trees?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, we build our nest up there to stay off the ground where we might be attacked," Atlas explained.

Yeah…one problem…" she began before he caught on.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you cannot fly…you reminded me a Honchkrow that visits our clan," Atlas replied. "I tend to oversee what is in front of me."

Shadow studied the tall trees to notice they were close together with branches crossing each other. Like if someone lightly shocked her she got an idea.

"Don't worry about it. I think I figure it out," she answered.

"We are here," he said stopping and looking up to a very thick branch and bush to indicate where. He then flapped his wings some to see if he regained the strength to fly. He would be able to make it. Shadow, on the other hand, couldn't see anything passed the forest. All she saw was brown and green. No one would find them looking up there. She couldn't even see the sky. "How do you plan to get up there?"

"I have my ways…or a tail," she said looking at her tail that was beginning to glow silver.

She then slammed it against the ground and she shot up. Knowing her power wasn't strong enough to make it all the way up, she aimed for a trees and bounced off with her paws. She did this threes time before she found herself going straight for the underbrush. She closed her eyes and braced herself hoping it wouldn't cause her to fall back to the ground. She hit the brush and went straight through and landed on think branches that were like a ground above ground.

"Ow…" she moaned shaking her head of the dizziness before slowly rising to her feet. Shadow opened her red eyes to see multiple bird Pokémon staring at her with their talons prepared to strike. Her face dropped with her stomach and she wished she could join them back on the solid ground.

 **AN: And that concludes Chapter 1 my friends! I stayed up until 4:30am to finish this for you despite in 2 hours it will 24 hours since I woke up and I have to work at noon! I love you! Please tell me what you think so far in a Review and I have more good news for you! I have most of the start in my memory banks so you shouldn't have to wait long for the second and plus chapters! Yay! Happy New Year! Well, New Year's Eve really…but the thought that counts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Happy New Year! Glad to see so many returners follow, favorite, and review! Welcome back! To the review by November Red Angel, I have an idea for your Darkrai comeback. It came to me while writing this which can expand this to longer than I expected which is awesome! So without further ado, on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: If I tally up all that I own in these stories, it still won't match up to owning the whole shebang in general…oh well.**

Chapter 2

Shadow stared into the eyes of the bird Pokémon before her. She could feel their eyes contracting on her. It was like they were waiting for a signal to attack. Most were in their evolved forms while she could see smaller Pokémon behind them as if they were also waiting to run away. She opened her mouth to speak when another screeched interrupting her.

"Why have you come the Starless Clan?" he squawked. Shadow looked up into the darkness above her to see a large bird swop down. He appeared in front of her revealed to be a large Fearow. His wings were large and his beak pointed sharp. Shadow could also see scars from previous fights. She was beginning to think this was Pokémon after Pokémon place, but she was also confused.

"Starless?" Shadow wondered.

"You will not attack us!" the Fearow cried as it came at her with a Drill Peck. Before her eyes the Fearow was not even half way before it was halted in mid-air from what looked like to be a Psychic. She was about to do it, but apparently some beat her to the move.

"Boreas!" a familiar voice cried. The Fearow's eyes looked over to an opening where a slow moving Staravia came in. Also coming onto the scene was a Noctowl, whose eyes were light blue like hers when using Psychic.

"Daedalus! What is the meaning of this?" Boreas cried to the Noctowl.

"She seems to have no knowledge of the Starless and young Atlas seems to have the information we seek. I would think it wise to hear them out," Daedalus said bringing the Fearow down to the wood and releasing him. Boreas reluctantly nodded. "Atlas, who is you have brought?"

"Oh, my name is Shadow. Sorry, I forgot to tell you my name," Shadow said laughing at herself. She was too caught in the moment to introduce herself before.

"And I forgot, I was going to call you Umbreon," Atlas answered making a small chirp.

"Anyway, I'm from a different continent here to explore. There we don't have clans as we live in towns peacefully as some Pokémon create groups called exploration teams and we explore and rescue others," Shadow explained. "I have no intention to harm you."

"That's right," Atlas said adding to her final comment, "she saved me from Zero and Bolt from Strike. I was out looking around when they attacked me and…"

"Meaning you were taking a stroll!" Boreas screeched. Atlas flinched at his words as they were harsh.

"Now Boreas," Daedalus said to calm the bird. "Continue."

"Oh, and Shadow jumped in and saved me before they could finish me off. They claimed to have needed my, our help, but I wouldn't bring them here. I brought her here so she can rest and understand."

"Yes, come this way. You may stay in my nest," Daedalus said leading the way. Shadow could talons in Boreas's eyes on her back as she followed the older bird Pokémon into his nest with Atlas trailing behind her.

The nest seemed different than what she expected. It was made like normal ones were such as out of stick, but it looked like a house from the outside. She entered after the Noctowl to find the place similar. There was a bed or smaller bedding nest in the back with smaller ones around it and a room off to the side. It looked very bland. They heard a crunch as a Togetic came out from the other room.

"Grandfather!" she squealed. "Who is this?"

"This is Shadow…" he started before she interrupted again.

"Is she from Starless?" she asked seeing the dark type. She had to from the dark.

"No dear child, she's an outside. Shadow, this is my granddaughter, Astarte," Daedalus introduced. "Everyone sit, you probably have questions."

"Who or what is Starless?" Shadow asked.

"The name of the Dark type clan. I would ask if you were shunned by Shroud, but that isn't the case," Daedalus explained.

"No, well I am a part of Team DarkFire which is the exploration team I was talking about. I am the leader so I kind of have a clan," Shadow answered.

"I know how you feel. I only have grandfather," Astarte said sadly. Her parents, a Noctowl and a Togekiss had been killed when she was a Togepi. She lived with her grandfather afterward.

"Will you explain this clan stuff to me?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Yes. Each type has its own clan. We, flying types, are called Zephyr. Dark types call themselves Starless. Electric is Strike, just to name the ones you have heard. Each clan has a leader, ours is currently Boreas. I was the leader until I no longer could. He has never defeated me in battle so he respects what I say. Leaders are decided by battle. The strongest, but the best leaders are respectful, selfless, cunning, and intelligent. Anyway, most the clans are at war with one another such as us and Strike. It is our endless battle of they control the lightning that strikes through our skies. All clans have different rules and Boreas has created the one where if you are fainted you are shunned to live alone. Pokémon with more than one type clan with their primary type. Astarte was not shunned as a Togetic because I was the leader and she is related to me. I will not allow her to shunned as I doubt Conven would accept her. I am her only family and I will protect her. We may stay in our clans as long as you wish, but some venture out and you have probably come across some Pokémon from here and not have known it."

"I think I understand now," Shadow said taking in all she just learned from the Noctowl. Then she noticed something, he said another clan he didn't explain. "What's Shroud?"

"Ah yes, Shroud is a clan of Pokémon that have the power to evolve in multiple ways such as your pre-evolve Eevee or change types completely. I knew you couldn't be from there because there is only one Umbreon in Shroud and you are not her," Daedalus explained. "They call themselves that as their true evolved is 'shrouded' until they evolve. Typically Eeveelutions live there."

Shadow thought so Shroud were the Pokémon with complicated evolutions like Eevee and Azurill. Made sense if these Pokémon were so type orientated that they'd shun those who were to be completely different. However, she'd like to meet this other female Umbreon who lived in the Shroud clan. Perhaps she should go around and visit them all. Daedalus said they were having issues, maybe an outsider should fix them. Usually how it goes in the stories.

"Now, will you explain the outside area and yourself?" Astarte asked excitedly pulling Shadow from her thoughts. She wondered, like Atlas, what it was like out there, but she'd never leave. She loved it there with her grandfather and the friends she had made. She saw no reason to leave Zephyr despite Atlas's claims on she was missing the experiences. She was more of a listener than a doer.

"Okay, well teams are made up of one to four members who explore mystery dungeons and rescue teams are the same, but they mainly rescue Pokémon in need of help. I like doing both, but exploring is my true calling. Each team has a goal they want to fulfill," Shadow explained the best she could. No one really explained it to her. Blaze sort of said the basic and a please join thus ending the conversation.

"Yes, we have mystery dungeons as well, but only the strongest and bravest of Pokémon go through them as they lead to other clans and challenges." Daedalus acknowledged. "And yourself?"

Shadow wasn't sure what to tell them. Who knows how they'd react to finding out she was once a human. Or even if they knew what a human was. For all they knew it could be some weird Pokémon. She's decided to keep that quiet. It wasn't lying if you never said it.

"I actually don't know. I was found on the beach outside Treasure Town, where I live, by my best friend. I don't remember anything before that day. I lived at a training place called the Guild for a while as I train to become and explorer before I moved just outside of town. So basically I'm an orphan in terms of real family." Shadow told.

"I am sorry. Is that why you traveled away from your clan? To find your real clan?" Astarte asked. Shadow smiled at her eagerness to listen. She guessed she was that Pokémon everyone sat in front of listening to her stories.

"I guess so," Shadow answered before thinking on it. "I never really thought about it before, but it can be added on my goals. I wanted to find my true calling and see the world."

Atlas stared at the Umbreon as she further explained what she wanted from traveling. He dreamed to do that too. He remembered as a Starly he'd look up at the stars and imagine himself seeing what else and where else he could go that saw the same sky. The sky he loved. Boreas is love for fighting and war, he'd never understand. His father, a Skamory, told him to fight for what he wanted. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. His father was shunned for being primary steel and fathering him with his mother. His mother, a Staraptor, was a warrior and was respected in the clan thus allowed to stay. No one knew until only recent that a Skarmory fathered him. This was a reason which was a reason why Boreas had a distain for him. He was pure bred of two Fearows. They also weren't the nicest birds in the flock.

"Shadow," Daedalus caught Shadow's attention pulling everyone's attention. Shadow perked up her ears to show she was listening. "You are an exploration/rescue team that takes request from others, corrects?" Shadow nodded. "May this old bird make a request? Will you battle against Boreas tomorrow and show him leadership? I can tell you are a truly great leader as I sense you trust your teammates to handle your team while you are away. I said the best leaders are respectful, selfless, cunning, and intelligent. You may have noticed that Boreas barely makes those feathers. He only listens from what he learns in battle. So please, will you?"

Daedalus knew it was much to ask her, but he had to try. He could see her qualities the moment she arrived. She got up there alone and by her own means. If she was carried they would have used the opening. Atlas was healing so he couldn't have. Her strength he had never seen, but Zero and Bolt were top members of Strike and not easy to run off. He was too old to fight plus Boreas would never listen.

Shadow was shocked. She was just asked to basically get into a fight that had no matters with her. Last time, everyone told her to keep her nose out of other people's business and he was just inviting her in. She didn't know what to say. She looked to the other two members to see shock, nervousness, and admiration. She was two of the three too. She thought about before she made up her mind.

 **AN: Done! YES! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I've answered what was needed. I'm having so much fun writing this with what I know because like the last one, it's changing for the better! Hope you'll leave me a Review and I'll see you next chapter!**

 **P.S. Yes I know flying isn't ever a first primary, but for the sake of this it is. If they don't have normal first then Zephyr, more like Boreas, doesn't want them.**

 **P.S.2. I may not update for a little bit, maybe a week or so as I'm possibly having wisdom teeth removed and then going back to school.**

 **P.S.3. Question! How do feel about a twist on the possible Groyvle return? I have an idea, but I don't know…**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well, I have good and bad news. The good news is here is an update and the bad news is I have to have surgery. Enough of the chick-flick and instead get along with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 3

Shadow thought about Daedalus' request before answering. Yes, it came to her as a shock, but as she thought about she got challenge request all the time. Some from much stronger sounding and looking Pokémon. Why would this one seem any different than any other one? Was it because she no longer, at the moment at least, affiliated with Team DarkFire? Well now she was Team Dark.

"I would be happy to help," she answered. She couldn't turn him down. Also it seemed like she wasn't give much of a choice in the matter.

"Thank you Shadow. Now we must call for the challenge and set the time," Daedalus said getting to his feet and walking out. Shadow watched him go and wondered if she was making the right action. She couldn't help, but think about it. What if she lost? She didn't know how strong Pokémon were here. She faced those two electric types, but they ran off before a victor was decided. From looking at Boreas from earlier he looked strong. She heard the move Echoed Voice echoed through the trees calling everyone's attention.

"A challenge has been called! Our visitor from another land has accepted the challenge I asked of her against Boreas! This challenge is not negotiable and will take tomorrow at sunrise!" Daedalus called throughout the trees.

Shadow stepped out of his hut and looked around. Many of the Pokémon were chatting about the challenge while Boreas stared at her. He then opened his long wings and flapped down. He landed in front of them and screeched.

"How dare this…outsider, come here and challenge me?!" Boreas screeched.

"I have asked her to this challenge. She has nothing to do with asking. You need to gain sight of what really matters and I believe she may help. This is my challenge to you and you should know what happens if you refuse," Daedalus challenged. It was a rule in their clan that if the leader refuses the challenge he forfeits thus relinquishing his or her title.

'The old hoot did have some backbone in his olden years,' Shadow thought.

The fierceness in his eyes made her wonder if this was actually a good idea. He looked like he wanted to pick her off, toss her into the air, and eat her. The challenge wasn't until tomorrow so she had time to train.

"I'm sorry about this," Daedalus started before cut off by Shadow raising her paw.

"I said it was fine." Shadow reiterated.

"I suggest you rest up before tomorrow," Daedalus advised.

"She can stay with me!" Atlas spoke up quickly before anyone else could. He knew Daedalus didn't have room and he had an extra bed. Plus he really wanted the Umbreon to stay with him.

"Thank you," Daedalus said waving them off.

Shadow followed Atlas to a smaller hut on the other side of the tree. It looked cozy and it reminded Shadow of the bluff. She wondered often about her friends and how they were doing.

"This is it!" Atlas said. "Sorry that it's small, but…"

"It's fine. I like it," Shadow said. She could obviously see that Atlas was trying to impress her. She'd seen it before with Shine. It was cute.

Atlas grinned and showed her to where she would be sleeping. It was a nest that Shadow could simply curl up in. She thought about getting something like this when she returned. Atlas then went to his own nest and settled down. Shadow closed her eyes and tried to sleep. 

Sleep didn't come easy to the dark type. She had some much on her mind. The battle. What she doing? What she was doing out here in general? She thought about turning around and finding a way home a few times. Fear…no, more like uncertainty. As much as she wanted to know what was out there, she felt it was too much. She knew about another world besides the one that only contained Pokémon, humans. The universe was a big place and it would take over a lifetime to explore it. She didn't have that time and Shadow wondered was this worth it. Should she forget and turn back to enjoy what she knew she had? It was hard to sleep, especially with a certain bird hovering over her.

"Can I help you?" Shadow asked without opening her eyes.

"Ah!" Atlas was startled. He thought she was asleep. "I thought you were sleeping."

"No," Shadow said sitting up. "I couldn't sleep, too much on my mind."

"Oh, well, we could talk if you think that would help?" Atlas said.

"Sure, about what?" Shadow asked.

"What's it like? You know, out there in the other places of the world." Atlas asked.

"Similar, but at the same time different," she answered then seeing a confused look on the bird's face. "We don't have clans based on types, but communities I guess. Typically we explore and rescue Pokémon who live in the area. Not just rescuers, but we also have outlaws who cause problems so explorers are kind of like with the police."

"I get it, but more about you?" Atlas said. Shadow interested him.

"Well, I told you pretty much all that I am," Shadow said.

"I sense that isn't it," Atlas said.

Shadow was speechless. Atlas had caught her in a bind and she didn't know what to say. He was a perceptive bird and knew how to read situations. Could she tell him? Could she trust him with her deepest secret? He seemed innocent enough. Plus, it would be better if someone knew in case it was needed in due time.

"You're right. I haven't been telling you everything out of what you'd think about me, I'm not really a Pokémon; I'm actually human," Shadow admitted.

"A human?!" Atlas cried out before he thought on it for a few seconds. "Sounds familiar, but I can't put my wing on it…"

Had Shadow's story came this far out? Daedalus said that Pokémon from here that are able to leave come and go. Someone must have brought it with them and explained. It was the only reason she could think of. No one else knew about her unless they were from her area. Perhaps she wasn't completely alone out here. The two talked a while before Shadow noticed Atlas fell asleep. 

Shadow was up before dawn the next day. The rays from the sun shone through the window and onto her fur. Her rings lit up enough into her eyes to wake her up. She called her alarm clock which was why at base she slept away from the opening. She quietly snuck out of Atlas's hut without waking the Staravia.

The Zephyr clan was kind enough to put in place a small staircase that would allow Shadow to go to the ground if she pleased. She was grateful and promised to help take it down after she left. Whenever that was. She questioned that too. When would she be leaving this place? It wasn't that she didn't like their hospitality and kindness. At the same time she could them welcome her in open wings while others rudely gave her the beak. There were others places here and even clans. The groups here were alienated by type or evolutions; Shadow wasn't use to that. She fired a Shadow Ball at a small branch high in a faraway tree. It struck and the branch fell to the ground. Firing at branches wasn't going to help her much except work on her aim. She already had good aim.

"Need help?" a voice said from above. Shadow turned quickly to see Atlas flying down.

"I thought you were asleep," Shadow said.

"I woke up and you were gone. I figured you came out here to train. Looks like you need a moving target," Atlas observed.

"It might help," Shadow agreed.

"I can do that," Atlas volunteered.

"I can't do that!" Shadow exclaimed that he'd suggest using him as a target. Even though her Shadow Ball wasn't very effective, it still did damage and with as strong as she was, it'd hurt.

"No need to worry! I can be here…here…and don't forget here!" Atlas cheered as multiple Staravia appeared around Shadow. Double Team…smart move and it would work. Atlas not only helped Shadow with dealing with Boreas, but she also gave her tips on what moves he knew. She felt it was kind of cheating, but no one ever said he couldn't tell her and she didn't ask so fair game. By the time sun was fully risen she was ready.

"The challenge between Daedalus and Boreas has arrived. In the place of Daedalus, Shadow will be the challenger against Boreas. They will fight until one can no longer continue. The terms have been set prior. Pokémon ready? Begin!"

Both Pokémon just stood and stared at each other wondering which one would make the first move. The white in the Fearow's eyes met with Shadow's red eyes. Shadow bared her teeth and took a step. Boreas took it as a sign she was ready to attack. He flapped his wings and charged in with an Aerial Ace. Shadow tucked and rolled to escape before firing a Shadow Ball. She was shocked that Boreas simply jabbed forward with his beak destroying her move.

"She's some great battler to not know type advantage!" Boreas laughed.

Shadow looked up to see that Boreas covered in light. He seemed too far away to get any close shot. He was smart to use distance and the trees to his advantage. She didn't know why they had them fight within the trees where their home was. They risked destroying their home. Boreas was now coming at her with a Sky Attack.

"Psychic!" She grabbed Boreas and slammed him into the nearest tree away from everything. "Dark Pulse!"

Her dark type move when straight at the bird and Fearow glared. He then charged before turning into Drill Peck. What amazed Shadow was that he went straight through her attack. She didn't have a second to react before he struck her.

"Shadow…" Atlas whispered worried as she had taken damage.

Shadow flew back and slammed into the tree. Boreas was stronger than he appeared. No wonder he was their leader.

"Hyper Beam!" Boreas called firing the powerful attack. Shadow looked up to see the beam coming at her. She had an idea. It was time to make the battle field on her grounds. It struck at her feet and the tree gave away. Shadow fell through trees hurtling toward the ground. She could the cries of the friends she had made and their concerns. They knew if she hit the ground falling from this height she'd gravely be injured or worse. She looked and saw her safety.

"Psychic!" Shadow called pulling the steps out of the giant tree. She thru them across and jumped on them from one to one all the way down. She landed safely on the ground on four paws. Boreas screeched. He thought she was finished while the others sighed in relief. She looked up to see Boreas coming at her with Aerial Ace. He had his time to recovered was coming at her full force. Shadow jumped out of the way and fired a Dark Pulse striking Boreas.

Boreas shook off the attack and flew up in order to come back down and strike with Sky Attack. Shadow saw this and used Iron Tail to get a jump like she did before when trying to reach Zephyr the day before. She then rose herself up and struck Boreas to send him down. Boreas looked up and didn't see Shadow. What she did was after she hit Boreas she launched herself into the brush to hide.

Boreas figured this as well and launched into a Drill Peck striking the bush. He walked into her plan.

"Psychic!" She used to stop him in his place so he'd stop spinning. She then revealed herself and jumped out landing on his back.

"Get off!" Boreas squawked trying shake her off.

"All you had to do was ask!" Shadow said jumping off. "Iron Tail!"

Shadow slammed into him before turning her body to release a Dark Pulse. Boreas took both attacks and fell to the ground. Shadow landed roughly about five yards away. She slowly got to her feet and watched Boreas. It was over. Boreas wasn't getting up from that last attack. She took a deep breath and fell over.

"Shadow! You did it!" Atlas said coming down to her along with Astarte.

"This challenge is over! The winner is Shadow!"

Before Shadow could answer she noticed that Daedalus was standing in front of Boreas who still trying to rise to his feet. She ignored the two flying types and slowly rose to join the Noctowl.

"Do you know why you lost?" Daedalus asked Boreas.

"It was fluke…" Boreas growled.

"No, within leadership one learns how to overcome challenges. Shadow has learned from those she associates herself with and used it to her strengths. She has even learned with her short time with us to adapt to our ways. She saw that we'd put our home in danger and saw to escape. You used your move and could almost destroy it. I think you could look back on your battle with Shadow and improve your abilities not only as our leader, but as a Pokémon," Daedalus explained Boreas before turning to Shadow. "Thank you for taking my request Shadow. Normally when defeating the leader you become the leader, but you are neither part of our clan nor a flying type. I do thank you."

"I was happy to help," Shadow said bowing to the older bird.

"So you were flushed out…" a voice said. They turned toward the way Shadow would go when leaving to see Zero and Bolt walking out. Their eyes shone as they glared at the group of flying types. They were trapped with nowhere to go, up or away.

 **AN: And we have Chapter 3! Hope you all liked it! I'll telling you stuff about updating since nothing is on schedule or all I ask is for your eyes to read! Stay tuned for the next chapter and I hope you'll leave me a review! See you there!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: You're Welcome. I opted out of homework due tomorrow to finish this chapter. I multi-tasked both despite reading and answering questions is boring. I lied…I barely did my homework while typing this.**

 **Thanks for the review! I hope it is okay I answered you directly! Anyway, here is the next chapter and the next one is a surprise! So anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own as much as Pokémon about the same as I own the new games…so none.**

Chapter 4

All the birds glared at the electric types. They had nowhere to go. They couldn't retreat back into the skies or they'd just be shot down. Shadow couldn't under why they were so hostile toward each other. Also it didn't make sense it Zephyr never did anything to Strike, why would they seek them out?

"Leave at once!" Boreas screeched. He was leader of the clan and he would protect them.

"Relax bird brain…" Bolt started to snarl.

"What do you want?" Daedalus asked stepping forward. He assumed as much as Shadow did that the wanted something or they would have attacked by then. Strike was known for attack first, ask questions later.

"They want to attack and steal our land and food!" one called out.

"Rah!" Zero roared. HE was getting tired of these birds. They often jumped conclusion.

"If you won't listen then we'll make you listen," Bolt said jumping to attack the elder bird with a Thunder Fang.

"Grandfather, watch out!" Astarte called.

Daedalus eye's glowed blue and Bolt stopped in his place. Bolt growled deeply as he began to charge up to release a Thunder. As his body sparked he moved to release. However, before anything occurred a black blur rushed by tackled the electric type. It was Shadow. Both canine like Pokémon circled each other growling. Bolt sparked and bared his teeth. If this one wanted to fight he'd fight her. However, she relaxed and stood tall.

"You need to stop and we will listen," Shadow barked.

"No, you need learn to listen!" Bolt barked and lunged at Shadow. Shadow prepared at counter when a Thunder attack dropped between them. Bolt stopped and quickly retreated next to Zero and stood like they were in the army.

"What's is it?" Shadow whispered to Atlas.

"Raigeki…" Atlas whispered, "The leader of Strike."

The one named Raigeki stepped out of the trees to reveal himself, an Electivire. His face was cross and looked angry. He wondered what took so long. About three days ago he sent them out on a mission to find Zephyr. They would listen to their pleas. They needed help because they couldn't do it alone. Apparently neither could they handle this alone.

"The Umbreon is right. I send you on one job and you fools couldn't handle that…" he growled.

"What is that you want?" Daedalus asked.

"By subordinates cannot handle trying to contact you. We need your help. Members of my clans were to meet you and request a meeting, but I do not remember mentioning to use force." Raigeki snapped. Both electric types flinched. Their leader was truly upset and they messed up again.

"And what do you need help with?" Daedalus asked. It must be important for multiple reasons. Raigeki was a powerful Pokémon and their clan was very independent. Plus it was rare of others to seek others in general.

"A fissure opened up and swallowed members of our clan. They are currently being held by Leafage. We tried negotiations first, but those failed. Afterward we took an option of force, but we do not stand against Leafage nor their leader Tetro," Raigeki explained.

"I understand," Daedalus nodded, "we will help you."

"What?!" Boreas screeched. He was not about to help them. What had they done for them?

"Daedalus is right. We can't let innocent Pokémon be captured despite we are enemies. All the clans are against one another and it would be in our best interest to form relations," Atlas said stepping forward.

"The young one is right," Raigeki said. He did not seem to be afraid of him like most were. It was something to admire.

"Boreas, prepare some of our better fighters to accompany Raigeki. I will be among them," Daedalus said taking command. It was clear that Boreas couldn't lead, but he could handle their fighters.

"But Grandfather…" the Togetic said going up to them.

"I am well respected among clans for my wisdom," Daedalus said. It was true. The Noctowl was looked among the clans as a Pokémon of wisdom and guidance. "I may be old, but I can fight."

"I will go with you also," Shadow said. Despite his comment about fighting Shadow still understood why Daedalus asked her. The elder bird could defeat Daedalus, but he would never learn having the Noctowl try for years.

This was the first time Raigeki acknowledged that a non-flying type was among Zephyr. Yes, he said something before about her being right, but it never actually clicked until he could see the Umbreon in a calm setting. Not one where he needed to interfere in a fight nor address when he was concerned about something else. There was something familiar about her though, but it couldn't be.

"Shadow, you do not need to put yourself in the matters of others," Daedalus said. She already did so much for them and he would not think to ask for more.

"As an exploration team leader I find sometimes that I need to aid in others issues. This is a rescue and I will be happy to help," Shadow said strongly to show she wasn't kidding. Plus an extra Pokémon would be useful if a fight was called for.

"Thank you Umbreon," Raigeki said accepting the help.

"Name's Shadow."

"I'm going too!" Atlas pipped up. He was strong then most. No one could tell him no or he'd find a way to tag along. If that occurred it always caused later problems that out others in harm. Boreas, Atlas, and Daedalus went from Zephyr while Raigeki took the members there being Zero and Bolt. Shadow was also there. They'd be ready for any opponent should they may face. 

Raigeki explained the fissure came unexpected in their area. Usually natural disaster such as a fissure can be sensed, but it was out of nowhere. It lead down to Leafage territory, who like any clan is very territorial. The clan members were an Ampharos, named Corona who was Raigeki's mate, Kilo and Watt, who were a twin set of a Plusle and Minun, and finally a Pachirisu named Capala. They weren't hurt, but Tetro claimed this was a surprise attack despite Raigeki's comment if it was then they would have sent their fighters and not lower members nor his mate. Raigeki didn't care they could have kids, but she was beautiful and he loved her. He would rescue her and this was why he was desperate for help.

"I see you have a visitor from Starless or is it Shroud," Raigeki wondered to the Noctowl flying near him.

"She is from neither," Daedalus informed the Strike Leader.

"How is that so?" Raigeki questioned. As far as he knew no one was not part of a clan and if not, they were shunned as in exiled never to be welcomed anywhere.

"She is an outsider," Daedalus answered.

Raigeki face showed he was shocked. He had never met an outsider before. He was aware about their existence, but never met one. They were also talked how they were ignore them. Every year or so the leader accompanied by one other come to land before Providence Peak to meet and discuss. It helped with not having an all-out war against each other. They talk some peace while other matters. An outside world had been brought up by Zephyr one year as one of their own returned with the news. Since they had no knowledge of them they left it be despite the flying type tried to give them new ways. No one would listen so the bird left.

"Outsider?" Raigeki questioned again.

"Yes, she from across the sea and has been helpful in some of our affairs. She battled Boreas on my request in my place and was victorious. She is very strong and clever. Young Atlas has taken quite a shine to her." Daedalus explained. He looked ahead to see Atlas chatting with Shadow excitedly. He could see in the young starling's eyes pure admiration. Atlas always wanted to soar and had a pure heart. Ever since he was a little Starly. Shadow on the other hand was taking to the young bird basically falling over her quite well. Daedalus assumed she was used to it. From how she seem to present herself she must be highly respected where she was from. If that was the case, why leave such a place?

"She reminds me of…" Raigeki started interrupting the elder bird.

"I thought so too at first, but it cannot be," Daedalus answered him. Raigeki nodded acknowledging the mistake. He then looked ahead to see they were getting close. The trees where getting bushier up above as were the bushes on the ground. It was also getting darker.

"Hold." Raigeki's voice called to the others. They all stopped and turned to look at the Strike Leader. "We have almost arrived. I suggest myself and Daedalus take point. Be aware Leafage is a group that holds many others types than grass."

The rest nodded though some were reluctant. Shadow took a stand near them just in case she felt it necessary to jump in. Despite she knew it would be against nature to involve herself, but she felt she needed to be an outside voice and peace keeper.

They near the entrance the area and automatically Shadow's eyes went the vine wall cage where she could an assortment of colors. They were being held there.

"Wait!" Shadow barked to catch their attention. Everyone turned to look at the dark type. "We should at least have a plan in case peacefully doesn't work. I can see they are being held in a vine cage. Bolt know Flamethrower so he can burn it. Daedalus can use Psychic to protect the others and get them out. The rest will be on offense."

Everyone looked wary about taking orders from this outsider. Daedalus and Atlas had no issue with this while the others were obviously against it. Shadow saw this as a test to her leadership. She was leading and presenting orders to a group of Pokémon she barely knew. The question is would they listen?

"Shadow is a leader and has good judgement. She has done things we can't imagine! She wouldn't be here unless she was here to help," Atlas said. Shadow smiled. Followers where some of the ones they would make others easier to listen. It didn't make leadership as lonely as it is. They all nodded agreeing to listen to the Umbreon. If Atlas who was known for seeing inside others could trust Shadow as Daedalus did, then they could too. At least it was enough for Raigeki.

"Corona can use Fire Punch and help out if she hasn't been incapacitated," Raigeki mentioned. He also respected she was strong.

"That's good. What about the others?" Shadow asked. There were three others trapped as well so they could be some use.

Raigeki scratched the back of his head with his fingers and grinned. Shadow rose and eyebrow wondering what that action was about. He laughed nervously and answered, "I really don't know much about those members. They are the younger ones of my clan and Corona often helps care for them when I am off."

"That's fine. Daedalus, can you make sure they can help in any way they can?" Shadow asked. Daedalus nodded taking the order.

"Alright, let's go."

As they entered the Leafage territory they could feel the eyes on them from the Pokémon hidden in the trees waiting the command from their leader to attack. They all felt different about this. Raigeki and Daedalus were calm while Shadow was too as well she was alert. Atlas was kind of nervous. This was the first time he left Zephyr territory into new clan sector. He didn't know what, but he felt like he had to be there. Boreas was ready to attack the first enemy in sight. Zero and Bolt, despite were fighters, knew to follow their leader whoever it may be at the time. As they calmly walked or flew up to the large tree. However, inside the large hallow tree looked to be a smaller one growing in the center.

"Tetro! I have returned!" Raigeki called. The ones on the ground could feel it shake. They looked to see Shadow, Raigeki, Zero, and Bolt stand their ground.

"What's wrong?" Atlas asked wondering what was going on seeing them react.

"Feels…like…an Earthquake…" Shadow said as the tremors got stronger.

They heard moving to see the tree rise above the ground with spikes on the sides. The tree moved toward them and finally reached the light the shone down between parts of the trees that weren't completely covered. Tetro revealed himself, to at least Shadow, to be a Torterra. That was a reason why Raigeki needed Zephyr's help. Electric type attacks didn't work on him thus making him a formidable opponent.

"Why have you returned?" he asked in a deep voice.

"You know why!" Raigeki said.

"They are prisoners from your attack…"

"Tetro." Daedalus said coming forward.

"Daedalus," Tetro said in a surprised voice that didn't seem to act like it. "You dare to take his side."

"I take the side of those who need help. Raigeki has explained his side and yours does not seem to be thought through. You say they attacked, but those who have entered who never so!" Daedalus reasoned.

"You return to attack us again and drag enemies, but Providence into this!" Tetro roared. He was obviously not a Pokémon to reason with.

"Providence has nothing to do with this!" Raigeki yelled knowing what the grass/ground type meant. The others nodded in agreement. However, Shadow's head stayed still and she admitted she felt truly outside the conversation. She didn't know what Providence was or who it even was if it was one.

"We shall not be overruled! Leafage attack!" Tetro roared that echoed through the trees.

The bushes rustled and multiple opponents jumped out and surrounded them. There was a Breloom, Tangrowth, Abomasnow, Roserade, Carnivine, Victreebel, and an Exeggutor. Everyone jumped back and got closer. Shadow could feel the fur or feathers of the others brush her own. They were clearly outnumbered despite it was only by one. However, Bolt and Daedalus needed to free the others making it a three difference. Shadow also knew this wasn't all their clan. Some still hid in the trees either too weak or young to fight or waited to appear when another fell. Shadow also thought about how to get Bolt and Daedalus to the others. Daedalus knew Psychic which could be useful. Hopefully freeing the others wouldn't take too much time. Now they just waited to see who would strike first. They heard a screech and knew they begun.

 **AN: And we have finished Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long! I'll the next one up soon as I already started it! I hope you'll leave me a Review! As I've said I love to hear from you and your comments. Also please don't hate me when you read the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter is brought to you by procrastination and insomnia then to me actually doing my homework ahead of schedule for a change, in that order! Anyway, here's the first of the side story to the sequel that is back in the Treasure Town! I'll do these every so often so I'll do main and a little side. Because of what I have planned out I can tell this is going to be longer than Being of Darkness because of all the side story. Awesome! (Singing it) I can't split it into another story because it would get confusing when it all comes together and then people would have to search for that. Whatever! Woo for longer story!**

 **I should mention the side story doesn't quite time wise coincide with the main story.**

 **Disclaimer: Really? Do you even have to wonder who owns this? Because I'm sure we both know, it ain't me.**

Chapter 5 -Side Story 1

Blaze had been what Chatot called a song with no tune or a funk since Shadow left. Everyone at the Guild beside Teams Luminous and FireStrike had seen this before. It was when Shadow had left after saving the world from Planet Paralysis. He seemed okay at first, but eventually slowed down. However, this time Shadow wouldn't be found on the beach no matter how many times Blaze visited. The only comfort he had was that she was out there somewhere and seemed to be doing well. This was what Lapras had told him as she actually stuck around a little close to the side and was with Shadow for about a few hours before losing sight. Multiple Pokémon tried to get Blaze back, but nothing worked. From to go exploring to catching some outlaws. Nothing. Blaze tended to his duties like normal, but he didn't have his perky self to it.

"Blaze, can we talk?" Chatot said coming in about a few weeks later after Shadow's departure.

"I guess so since you're already in here," Blaze said getting up from his bed. He was sort of done for the day so he figured it best to take a nap or sulk, whichever came first.

"Ha, ha Guildmaster, you usually got your sense of humor from…" Chatot said before cutting himself off before he said too much.

Blaze caught on to his comment about his sense of humor being like Shadow's. He simply shrugged his shoulders before he asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Shadow…" Chatot said and he noticed Blaze shuttered.

"Blaze, you're best friend maybe gone, but she will be back. Shadow can take of herself…Blaze, what makes her leaving so hard on you?" Chatot asked. It was best to get to the root of the issue.

"I don't know…" Blaze said. He really didn't know. Chatot thought about it for a moment before coming up with a conclusion he thought could be plausible. He started to chuckle to himself. "What is it?" Blaze moaned when he said. Chatot normally didn't laugh like that. When he did it was because he thought of something ridiculous.

"Do you love Shadow?" he asked after he composed himself for a moment before he about lost it again. He didn't full out laugh, but made chuckles to himself like he was the brightest bird in Treasure Town. It made sense to him. They were always together and had been together since the beginning. They also had been through a lot together and even influenced each other. If a relationship came from their deep friendship, the bird wouldn't be the least bit surprised. Sure, they were an odd pair, but there were stranger.

"Love her? As in a mate? Arceus no! Not like that! Shadow's my best friend and will always be! She just makes everything better, more calm. I feel like I can conquer anything with Shadow…" Blaze defended despite he was slightly blushing. Normally, when someone is called out on love they tend to blush either out of embarrassment or truth. Blaze believed anyone would be embarrassed to have this type of conversation with Chatot.

Chatot caught on what Blaze meant. He nodded even though he thought Blaze was either lying or unsure himself. However, what Blaze said made sense. He knew the old Cyndaquil Blaze personality was still inside the Typhlosion. Despite Blaze had grown into fine leader and strong Pokémon, the timid nature shined out every once in a while.

"You think you'll fall apart without her here." Chatot stated, not asked.

Blaze closed his eyes and nodded. He wasn't going to show weakness in front of Chatot. He remembered if Shadow was there she'd hit him with her paw or her Iron Tail. Sometimes it was a low powered Shadow Ball, but either way it was a wakeup call. He just wanted some clarity that she was alright.

Team FireStrike was out one day coming back from a job. They rescued someone who had gotten lost and turned around. It was an easy job and they were back before nightfall. Since they would be bored at the Guild alone while everyone else was out they decided to go to Spinda's Café for some drinks. Amber had a Red Gummi while Letro had a Yellow. They were gathered at the back table to chat about their outing and anything that came up.

"Are you two with the Guild?" a voice asked. The duo turned to see a Sandslash come up to them. By the voice the two could tell the ground type mouse was female. She also had something between her claws.

"We are," they answered. They wondered what she wanted. She seemed a little old to want to join, but they weren't for sure.

"So you know Team DarkFire?" she asked.

"Yeah…" they said nervously. Where was she going with this?

"Apparently I missed them today when they stopped by. Will you give this to them?" she said holding out the letter.

Both Pokémon stared at the letter wondering what they should do. Apparently it seemed like a document of some sorts. Perhaps it was a letter or an only Team DarkFire job request.

"Okay," they said nervously as they took the letter.

"Thanks!" she said before leaving the café to meet up with two other figures at the crossroads.

"Do they have it?" one asked.

"Yup, we'll know in due time," the Sandslash answered.

"This is exciting!" one cheered as they left the area.

Inside Team FireStrike looked at the paper wondering about it. A part of curiosity wanted to open to see exactly what it was, but it could be secret. Plus it was sealed with a burnt part and whoever they gave it to would know it was opened. That was another question…who do they give it to? Normally their first instinct was to give to Shadow, but were quickly reminded she wasn't there.

"I think you should give it to Blaze," Letro told Amber as they were walking back to the Guild.

"Why? Rylie and Gabriel are as much part of DarkFire as Blaze is," Amber said.

"However, if this is official business and they might not know about it. If we give them something and they don't know it might cause an issue." Letro explained.

"I guess so." Amber answered as they reached the Guild. "I'll need to find the right time to give it to him so it doesn't look so obvious. If everyone sees then it becomes everyone's business so I'll put it in the bag for now."

Letro nodded at Amber's answer. He agreed with her. The place was like a grape vine. Once one Pokémon knew something then they all knew about it. Especially the chatter boxes such as Loudred, Sunflora, and Chatot. They rest, except Blaze, also talked a lot and gossiped, but not as much. They act at dinner and Amber put their bag in their room. It should safe in there. They eat dinner quietly or as in not talking. Just the sounds of them all stuffing their faces. Normally now they had either about a half hour of their time before bed or they could sleep right away. Their choice. Now it was Amber's chance to speak with Blaze.

"Guildmaster…" Amber said coming into his chamber later night after knocking. She had been holding onto the message through dinner trying to come up with the best time to give to him. Luckily Blaze had an open door policy. He didn't care if you walked right in as long as you knocked first and it wasn't after bedtime.

"Come in Amber," Blaze said looking up from some papers scattered all over rug at the back of the chamber where his bed was also located.

"Um…a Pokémon today gave this to Letro and me to give to Team DarkFire. We didn't if it was okay for Rylie and Gabriel to see it as it is closed so we thought it best to give it to you," Amber said giving the Typhlosion the paper.

"You didn't open it right?" he asked making sure in case it was official business no one else, but him or Shadow could read.

"No!" she replied quickly as she shook her head.

"Thank you, that was smart of you," Blaze said as he opened the letter.

Amber wasn't sure if she should stay around or not. Blaze didn't dismiss her nor say anything else. He silently read over the contents on the letter. A part of her hoped maybe this was from Shadow telling them about her adventure so far. However, the face Blaze was making told her wrong. Feeling she was imposing Amber backed away.

"Well…I'll just go to bed…" Amber announced.

"Before you do so, can you tell Chatot I would like to talk with him," Blaze asked the young fire type.

"Sure!" Amber said scampering out the chamber to find Chatot who had the oddest sleeping area. The blue bird slept up in the vines above the Guildmaster's Chamber. He said it was because he wanted to keep an eye on everything that went on. She went out to see him sitting in some vines watching out the window.

"Chatot." Amber said to get the bird's attention.

"Yes!" he cried jumping. He didn't expect someone to call out to him. He turned to see Amber staring up at him. He jumped and glided down in front of her. "What can I do for you?"

"Blaze said he wanted to see you…" Amber said moving out of the way of the door. The bird nodded and hopped to the door. He pecked at it to knock before he pushed it open to enter. He wondered what the Guildmaster could want at this hour.

"Yes Guildmaster?" Chatot asked.

"Could you take a look at this? I want to make sure I know what I'm reading," Blaze said handing him the letter Amber just delivered to him.

"This is a…" Chatot stuttered after reading the letter. "This is a challenge!"

"That's what I thought. Do you know a Team Rivalry?" he asked.

"Yes actually, I have heard of them. They are a team that challenges over teams to fight. If defeated they'll give a reward, however, if they win they take everything. Supposedly they are made up all female Pokémon," Chatot explained what he knew.

"Like Team Charm?" Blaze asked.

"No, not quite. Team Charm are Treasure Hunters while they simply challenge any team that looks to be a good fight. They are good about not causing trouble and often do normal field work like a team," he further went into detail. "However, it interest me what they want with Team DarkFire. By know most in this area know that Shadow is now longer here…that's it."

"What?" Blaze asked hoping they weren't trying to take over their team.

"Team Rivalry, as I said, is all female. They typically go after all male teams in order to prove themselves. They either got word of Shadow's departure, who I believe the only female on DarkFire, and wish to challenge you know. Or they see DarkFire including Shadow as worthy opponents, but I could be wrong! What are you going to do?"

"I'll see in the morning," Blaze said before he dismissed Chatot. Chatot could tell from earlier today Blaze seemed to have needed their talk. 

The next morning Blaze went out early to Team DarkFire's base. He wanted to catch both Rylie and Gabriel before they left for the day. He wanted to talk to them about the challenge. Right now, they were currently Team DarkFire. He walked into the base and the two jumped.

"Blaze!" they said surprised to see their co-leader. Obviously he was there to speak to them. Shadow wasn't there and Blaze had all his belongings. Unless he was checking on their progress or haven't burn the place yet.

"I want you to read this," Blaze said handing over the challenge later.

"This is challenge," Rylie confirmed.

"Yes, what do you think?" Blaze asked. He knew what it was.

"I think we should kick their sorry cans!" Gabriel announced. He was also up for a fight. That's why he and Rylie compromised on when they went after outlaws to rescues. Shadow would be proud they worked and talked out issues with each instead of with their moves.

"Do you want to go with me?" Blaze asked. He hadn't been out of the Guild in a while nor on an adventure. Actually, his last one was when he saved Shadow. He really needed to get out more, or as much as he could.

"We're in," Rylie said placing in his paw. Anyone could speak for Gabriel when concerning a fight.

Blaze smiled. It was like getting the band back together. He said they'd leave for the challenge tomorrow. He needed the day to prepare and inform others Chatot would be in charge tomorrow as much as he knew the apprentices would groan and hate it. He also had something to announce and being gone all day would allow him peace until he was sure on his decisions.

 **AN: Well, there is the first side story. Woo! I hope this quelled any anger about leaving hanging more with a fight coming up. I plan to return to the main story the next chapter. I hope you liked it and you'll review. I love to hear from you!**

 **Side Note! I love how I really need to work on others, but keep updating ones I planned out ahead…curse writer's block! That's what happens when I wing stories from the start…**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I have some time so I'd thought I'd finish this update. I tried to update the one I haven't done in forever, but my imaginary friends from the series won't talk to me to tell what to write. So, might as well do something productive. Anyway, welcome back to the main story! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokemon rights related...sadly…**

Chapter 6

The screech had come from Boreas. They should have known as he was only there for the fight he was promised. He launched into a Drill Peck at the Tangrowth. The grass type was tossed back and they scattered. It really didn't matter who started the fight. It was going to happen either way. Tetro called the attack and they were being cautious of their enemies as some had a type advantage.

Daedalus lifted Bolt with Psychic and flew themselves way above the battling. Bolt looked upon the battling and wished he could join them, but he knew he had a job to do despite he had to take orders from another. They landed in front of the vines and saw it incased them even from the top. They would have no way out.

Corona came to an open section.

"Bolt! Is that you?" Corona asked seeing a Pokémon with blue and yellow fur.

"Yes Corona, is everyone alright?" Bolt asked concerned for some the members of his clan.

"Yes, we are alright," Corona answered.

"Stand back, we're burning down the vines!" Bolt instructed. Corona turned to the little Pokémon and protected them. She instructed them to stay back enough so they wouldn't get burned. They nodded and bunkered down. "Flamethrower!"

The flames hit the vines and began to burn straight through them. The spiked vines were thick and they could all see they were coming from the ground. That would explain why Capala couldn't use Dig to try and escape. She'd run into the vines and wouldn't be able to get passed. She could chew through them, but then Tetro would sense her escape underground. Speaking of escape, who knew what would happen to the others if they figured out someone escaped. Capala wasn't the type to put others in harm's way, she'd rather try and protect them.

"Psychic!" Daedalus cried as he controlled the flames. "Run now!"

The group of captured electric types nodded and rushed out of the cage. The heat of the flames against their furs felt nothing to the relief of escaping. Now they had the job to get somewhere safe or at least those who could not fight well who were Kilo, Watt, and Capala. Corona could easily fight and thus joined Bolt in the fray while Daedalus made sure of safety.

He lifted them up with Psychic and began his way out. However, an Energy Ball struck him. It wasn't as powerful as it could have been, but he had strength and type on his side. Unfortunately he lost his concentration and released the trio. They began to fall and Daedalus only had time to swoop down and catch two, the twins. Capala hit the ground, but quickly recovered. Capala winced at the pain before looking to see she was being stared down by Tangrowth.

"You need to get back were you belong Squeakers," he said as he prepared his Wrap attack to grab her. Capala always wanted to learn how to fight and be strong like the others, but she didn't want to start with an opponent like ten times her own size. She wasn't that nutty. "I'll just take you in for ransom!"

The Tangrowth launched his arms out at the electric type and her eyes widened in fear. With hardly no one around and too busy she would be doomed as a prisoner. She wondered if they'd notice. She was odd and thus no one wanted to be around her. Corona was kind and asked her to play with the younger Pokémon that day. Thus, this was the reason that she landed in this predicament. Capala felt and energy around her and saw a blue aura surrounding her body. She was lift up and over the attacking Tangrowth. When she was over she saw her savior to an Umbreon, Shadow.

Shadow had noticed amidst her fighting saw everything that occurred. She saw Daedalus getting attack to Capala being cornered. She quickly finished her opponent and rushed to help the electric type. Luckily she arrived in time to use her Psychic to lift her away and safety by her.

"Thank you!" Capala said to Shadow.

"Your welcome, now get somewhere safe." Shadow said before running off to help.

Capala saw the Umbreon that saved her run and jump into the battle. She was a fighter. She was strong, smart, and fast. She was amazed and more importantly she helped her even when Capala thought Shadow didn't have to.

They knew how to end this fight. Defeat the leader and the others should stand down. The idea was that since the leader, their supposed strongest Pokémon was defeated then they would stand down seeing no chance or from command of the leader. Tetro, by himself, was a force to be reckon with.

"Stone Edge!" Tetro called as he attacked Boreas. The move struck and he was knocked out the sky. He expected himself to slam into it, but didn't. He felt himself straighten up. He looked to Shadow helping. She was half tempted to let him fall, but she knew she had to work together even with Pokémon she didn't play nice with. Boreas gave a tip of his beak nod and dived back into the fight.

Shadow knew she couldn't sit on the side lines and watch. It wasn't in her nature. She got an idea. All Pokémon had a weak spot, especially the big ones, and normally they're in the spots you can't reach. The underside was the target.

"Boreas! Atlas!" Shadow called up to the birds.

"What?!" they both screeched. Atlas's wasn't really a screech, but he shouted to match Boreas. Boreas actually screeched. This Umbreon might have saved him, but that meant nothing.

"I have an idea," Shadow said to them.

"All ears!" Atlas said ready to give it a go.

"Like I would listen to you!" Boreas said dodging an attack and coming near them.

"Look, I proved myself worthy and I thought you were about honor…" Shadow challenged. Boreas glared at the dark type, but reasoned this was no place to fight. They were already in a fight and they had to win.

"Fine."

"Okay, it looks that Tetro's weak spot appears to be his underside so I'm going to lift him with Psychic and then we'll strike." Shadow said simply. The other nodded and the birds launched up as Shadow run up toward him. She stopped halfway and took a stance. "Psychic!"

He was a lot heavier than most of her opponents. He took a lot more concentration than normal to lift. Tetro tried to hold his ground realizing that that she was trying to, what he thought, flip him, so they could get an advantage. He tried to hold what he could, but nothing. He slowly could feel himself flying. This Umbreon was strong moved and minded to do this. His mind flashed for a minute wondering if he met her before. Shadow finally got her power and tossed him. She then jumped to join the onslaught of attacks.

"Sky Attack!"

"Aerial Ace!"

"Iron Tail!"

Each of the moves struck Tetro on the side. The force of the moves pushed the Torterra into the ground leaving a crater. Shadow landed on all fours yards away as the others surrounded the area. Tetro looked badly injured. The ground began to move as Tetro got up. He bowed saying it was over and he was about to call a cease.

"Sky Attack!" Boreas's voice cut through. He was going for Tetro and with how weak he was from the last attack he wouldn't be able to defend himself. He stared into the attack with a fierce expression waiting. They knew Boreas was like this, fight until no one stood.

"No!"

"Steel Wing!" a voice called and Atlas moved in front of Tetro and struck with Steel Wing hoping to stop the attack. However, Sky Attack was more powerful and Atlas was sent into the ground falling next to Tetro. Shadow reacted with Psychic and threw Boreas away. Tetro looked stunned at the actions of the Staravia from Zephyr. He defended him with his own life.

"Cease! Frenzy Plant!" Tetro called and the earth around erupted with green vines separating them all from who they were fighting. The wildly flailed around to push them away. A few had to dodge or be at risk at taking damage. They all looked to the grass type leader who called the attack and the stop of the fighting. "This battle is pointless. If Zephyr is willing to help Strike and if a Zephyr will stand up to his own for the sake of an enemy then all I have to say is…honor. Young Staravia, you speak for your clan against me to defend Strike."

Atlas looked like he was shaking from either fear, damage, or speechlessness. He kept fumbling with his words. Tetro gave a hearty laugh. Apparently the Zephyr didn't expect this.

"Yes…we mean no harm…it was a mis…understanding," Atlas explained nervously. Tetro gave another laugh to the young bird.

"Strike, take your people. When the sky calls we will provide for your troubles there. Zephyr as well as you have proved yourself and were dragged into these affairs. Shroud will also be informed that one their own helped," Tetro explained.

"Shroud has nothing to do with this," Daedalus explained landing near the group.

"What?"

"Shadow, the Umbreon before you, is an outsider," Daedalus explained. "She has been staying in our nest for days now."

"Then I am truly sorry for your trouble," Tetro said bowing his large head to Shadow.

"I'm glad it all worked out. I would help even if I was a part of this land," Shadow explained. For a second Tetro looked shocked as Shadow said something he could have heard from another, but quickly brushed it off.

"Thank you Tetro," Raigeki said. "I hope for now we can settle peacefully."

"Yes, I agree. I apologize, but recent events made us unsure to trust anyone who comes in. We recently had an intruder that tried to take out our clan. He was disguised as one of us and fooled us. When your people fell through we assumed it to be an attack and they would also transform."

"Conven?" Daedalus asked. Ditto lived with Conven and were known for transforming. They knew better than to cause rifts or it cause an all-out war. It had to be someone else than the Ditto known to live with them trying to cause war. If they went to war they knew that it would spread.

"It must be someone else," Tetro explained to Daedalus. "Conven is normally very peaceful group. I know this matter cannot wait if they are trying to put rifts between us."

"I agree." Raigeki said.

Shadow looked upon the groups' leaders thinking how well their exchanges were going. If they could settle this issue, why couldn't they live together peacefully like they do in Treasure Town? It wasn't that hard. However, she figured this was about pride. The leaders were all proud and powerful; they weren't inclined to give that up easy. Shadow wasn't one to judge on how another Pokémon handled the area. It was the same with team leading. No one had the right nor did she have the right to tell others how to run their team. However, she had the right to tell what was on her mind; the smell that was burning her nose.

"What's that smell?" Shadow asked getting their attention.

The answer was given when shrieks were heard. They turned to see grass type Pokémon running from their huts that were no longer green, but orange. They were on fire! Some flames must have escaped from the hold when they were burning the cage. They all looked with fear as in seconds everything was beginning to catch flames. If the fire wasn't put out immediately then the Leafage Clan would no longer be.

 **AN: Here is Chapter 6! Hope you've enjoyed and I'm sorry for not updating, but I've been super busy! I'll try my best to update all my stories more often. I might even try ti get the next chapter up tomorrow or week. Please Review! Love ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry I've been busy and finally got a moment to sit down and write. Don't have much to say as I'm horrible for making you wait! Here is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 7

The answer was given when shrieks were heard. They turned to see grass type Pokémon running from their huts that were no longer green, but orange. They were on fire! Some flames must have escaped from the hold when they were burning the cage. They all looked with fear as in seconds everything was beginning to catch flames. If the fire wasn't put out immediately then the Leafage Clan would no longer be.

The bright flames burned through the area catching all the leaves. They never thought about fires around there as Scorch wasn't even close to them. They were also comfortable in the grassy and leafy area. Nothing was helping to quell the flames. It wouldn't be long before it would take the entire area and spread.

A group of young grass types were running from a flame that was catching up to them. A Bellsprout, Turtwig, and Cherubi didn't have anywhere to run. They looked with fear. No one was around to try and save them. They would be gravely injured, if not killed. They all huddled together hoping for a miracle. Then they felt a wash of relief, literally. They trio felt a cool water wash over them and the flames that put them in danger. They looked to see an Umbreon with glowing blue eyes.

"Thank you!" they cheered.

Shadow nodded and went over to the small pond to help continue to put out the fires. However, they had multiple problems as the water would soon run out and Leafage didn't have any water Pokémon. A Ludicolo line would be perfect, but the line had the primary type of water first. If they didn't do something they would lose everything. However, Shadow thought about how the pond could still thrive there.

"Tetro!" Shadow said to the clan leader to get his attention, "is there an underground lake or water source?"

"Yes, it how the clan gets our water," Tetro answered.

"Can we get to it?" Shadow asked.

"Not without digging down and getting the water up. There are multiple lakes that the water comes from. None of my clan know that move," Tetro explained.

Shadow cursed to the side. She at once knew the move, but had forgotten it. She didn't think she could re-learn it then or someone happen to have a TM with them. She'd give up a move to help them. She imagined that keeping the move would have been helpful. Perhaps she should have kept it for these purposes such as rescues or firefighting. Luckily someone knew the move.

"I know it!" said a small voice. It was Capala, the Pachirisu, from Strike. "I can go down to get the water!"

"That is very brave of you young one, but I cannot ask you to…" he started before the small squirrel interrupted him.

"I want to! I won't stand by while someone else's home is destroyed when I can do something!" Capala said to the large continent Pokémon.

"Thank you, but you cannot use Psychic or a similar move. I will have to send one of my…" Tetro explained before he was cut off again. He was never going to ever complete a sentence or explain his ideas.

"I will go with her," Shadow informed. "I am small enough to accompany her and I will also not allow any of your people to be in danger."

The rescuer in Shadow was coming out. She was going to suggest helping out any way she could. Luckily she seemed small enough to fit down the hole along with Capala. Shadow knew she would be okay. What was a little water going to hurt her? She loved the water and swimming. That was a reason she bonded with Manaphy as they swam together all the time in the ocean. She wasn't like Blaze who stayed on the beach and frowned. Shadow shook her head and knew she had to get back to work.

"Alright, may Leafage be with you," Tetro said nodding to the duo.

"Ready?" Shadow asked Capala.

"Ready." She nodded and went to the spot where the water was said to come from. "Dig!"

Capala began to dig down in the soft dirt in hope to reach the water source under the terrain. She had a job to do no matter how much she hated getting her paws dirty. The soft dirt was muddy and stuck more to her fur. If she let the simple hatred get in her way, Pokémon would die. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Shadow making her way down with no problem. Determination shown in her red eyes. Mud also stuck to her fur, but it didn't seem to bother her. She wondered how Shadow was fairing with climbing, her paws were used to the digging.

Shadow alternated paws keeping herself up behind Capala as she dug. If she lost her balance she would crush Capala and probably injure her. They couldn't afford to have her injured. If she only still knew Dig. Shadow knew she had to stop beating herself up about the choice so long ago. Shadow kept a straight face as the rocks that stuck out on the sides scratched and impaled her paws. She wouldn't show her wince, but she'd wince later when she could look at her torn paws. That would make it hard to walk, but that was later or never.

"How much longer do you think?" Capala asked after about ten minutes of digging.

"No matter how far, we shall keep going. It shouldn't be long!" Shadow encouraged. Capala nodded and dug faster.

Capala's paws reached and then she noticed nothing was under them and fell to the power of gravity.

"Ah!" she screamed as she fell into what looked to be an abyss.

"Capala!" Shadow called as she activated her Psychic to grab the falling electric type. Shadow also had to reposition her footing as she almost fell along with Capala. If that happened they wouldn't that much screwed.

"Thank you!" Capala said after releasing a breath of relief.

"I'm going to see lower you down slowly and see if you feel the water," Shadow explained.

"It's hard to see…" Capala said as the area was pitch black. She couldn't see anything.

"I got you!" Shadow said as she activated the rings on her head and ears to provide light.

"Thank you!" Capala said looking around with the light Shadow provided. She saw a glisten about two yards below her. "I found it! Shine your light toward me!"

"Gotcha!" Shadow did as Capala asked and saw the same glisten of the water. They found the water! Now they just needed to bring the water to the surface. Shadow lifted Capala up back to the hole and onto her back. Luckily Capala didn't weight very much and Shadow had carried heavier on her back. "Alright, go ahead and make your way back up."

"What about you?" Capala asked.

"Someone has to get the water up and it would be better if only one Pokémon was down here and it can't be you," Shadow explained. "Go. I'll be up as soon as you're enough up."

Capala was wary about going up without Shadow, but she didn't have a choice. Shadow was right. Only one of them needed to down and she couldn't do it. Capala realized the time took shorter to get back up. Plus she tried to hurry for Shadow's sake. She made a wrong footing though. She didn't fall, but a rock did. Capala stared in horror as the rock the size of her head plunged into the abyss. She knew she couldn't worry about it as it would only hold up the process. She continued to climb.

Shadow knew she could wait a couple seconds before she brought the water up. She took a breath and was about to activate Psychic again. She felt something sprinkle across her back. She curiously looked and only felt something hit her against her face. She lost her footing and plunged down to the open area into the freezing cold water. 

Capala finally reached topside. The flames were still out of control as they burned through the Leafage Clan camp. She looked around and saw the others that came with Shadow. One being the Staravia. He quickly flew over and landed.

"Where's Shadow?" Atlas asked.

"She should be coming up soon with the water," Capala answered then she thought about the rock, "I hope…" 

Shadow was knocked unconscious as soon as the rock slammed into her head. However, she woke as soon as she hit the water. Unfortunately she couldn't take a breath and struggled to breathe. She inhaled water and tried to get her bearings. She was drowning. It was dark. However, something sparked inside her as she got a burst of energy to swim to the surface. It wasn't any outside source she was certain. It was fear…fear of entering that darkness again. She reached the surface and coughed out in water in her lungs. She then took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She lit up her head and ears and looked at the cavern. It looked different when you couldn't see the cavern itself.

Drawings were painted, sketched on the ceiling. They were very detailed and colored. Shapes of Pokémon fighting each other on different sides. Neither side looking successful and only ones falling. Balls of fire fall from the sky and strike different places. Shadow shined her light higher to see a familiar symbol. The golden wheel of Arceus above all. Small golden balls surrounded the symbol and something was in the center. However, she couldn't tell what it was…it was directly where Capala had dug through.

Shadow felt a chill and new she had to focus. She took a deep breath and activated her Psychic. She concentrated and lifted the water with herself. Her Psychic created a barrier so she could travel and not be stuck. She increased her output and traveled back up the tunnel to topside.

"Where is she?" Atlas cried worried for Shadow. Despite not being much bigger than her Capala was frighten by Atlas.

"I don't know!" Capala answered trying not to show fear. "I hope that rock didn't hit her…"

"What rock?" Atlas asked hearing the Pokémon. His ears were good.

"When I was climbing back up I hit a rock and it fell. It was too dark to see where it went…" Capala explained.

Atlas's eyes grew wide knowing Shadow could be done there hurt or worse. He was about to take off when the ground shook.

"Tetro!" Daedalus called to the leader thinking the 'earthquake' was him.

"That is not me!" Tetro cleared.

They all looked toward the tunnel to see rocks shake as it looked to be coming from there. A burst of water emerge violently and frighten everyone. Almost everyone fell back in fear. Like the water had a mind of its own the torrent hit the main fire spots extinguishing them on contact. Part of the torrent then broke off and dropped to the ground spreading out in a wave covering the area. Everyone braced themselves as the water brushed over them in order to quell the smaller flames. When they opened their eyes the area was burned and wet, but saved. They all looked up to see a body of water floating in a psychic barrier. The ball moved over to the small lake where it started and hit part of the ground in order to fill the tunnel. The water relaxed and calmed recreating the small lake that had been once there.

"She did it!" Capala cheered. Everyone heard her small voice and cheered for the safety of their area and the surrounding places. It was a blessing. Without outsider help they would have been doomed even though outsiders caused the issue. However, they really begun the fray thus the matter was never started where Tetro was concerned. A shriek sliced through the happiness.

"Shadow!" Atlas yelled out to the lake. She had not come up. Many different thoughts went through his mind. Did she use too much energy and couldn't get back? Did she drown or stuck in the tunnel? He searched with eyes first before flying and couldn't find the dark type, the savior of Leafage, and his friend. He began to tear up as the unbelievable thought crossed his mind.

 **AN: And the end of Chapter 7! Woo! Sorry this late as I'm super busy, not to mention behind. I guess that is what Spring Break is for, updating! Anyway, sorry again, and I hope you'll leave me a Review! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello friends! Here is Chapter 8! I hope you've all seen that I got the Fanfiction I mentioned at end of Being of Darkness up and a few others! Anyway, enough promoting myself. Hope you like the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 8

Atlas had to ignore the horrible thoughts that crossed his mind. He had to find Shadow. Atlas flapped his wings and took off with such speed the others felt a gust of wind. He searched over the decently sized lake. He tried to hold back his tears as he didn't anyone would believe it was raining. It would just be horrible if it started to rain. If any drops of water fell from the sky then Atlas would curse. He'd even curse Arceus. The outsider who managed to entrap the bird's respect and liking.

"How long is he going to look?" Boreas asked. He was tired of waiting and just wanted to return to Zephyr. He had better uses of his time than to spend waiting for a sentimental bird who was attached to an outsiders. Said outsiders who didn't have any right to stick her nose where it didn't belong. He was glad she was gone.

"For as long as he needs," Daedalus replied. "Boreas, go back to Zephyr."

Boreas looked at the Noctowl in confusion, but complied with the demand. He wanted to leave anyway and wasn't going to fight. If he did, that might backfire and be forced to stay. He snorted before flying off. He knew better than to report to the others about what happened and lie. His respect for Daedalus made sure he wouldn't. Daedalus was happy to get Boreas away. One less child to worry about. At least the one left wasn't much of a child.

"I should have stayed…" Capala voice broke through. They all turned to look at the small electric type who had the small tears in her eyes. At least Shadow wouldn't have been alone. Selfishly Capala was glad she wasn't there. She didn't want to feel what Shadow felt in her last moments. The fear of learning she couldn't do anything to breathe and feeling of the involuntary functions that lead one closer to death. Capala knew at least she survived to spread the word about her. It was the least she could do.

Capala felt guilty. She had left Shadow down there, but she had point. Capala wouldn't have suffered the same fate as Shadow and Shadow didn't need to worry about them both. Shadow saved her and she never got to return the favor. Helping Leafage only put Strike in a better light with the grass types. She didn't care about that. She wanted away from all this.

Atlas wings were tired. After the fighting and flying he was exhausted. He landed next to Daedalus and shook his head. He had no luck in seeing the dark type. He finally let his tears fall in front of Daedalus. He would understand his lost.

"I am sorry for the outsider's loss…" Tetro said. "I realize she was a friend."

"She was…" Daedalus agreed. Shadow had done a lot for the clans there in standing. She came to their land to explore, not to settle their petty differences. "She was a good Pokémon."

"Raigeki…" Tetro interrupted wanting to speak to the Strike Clan Leader.

"Tetro…" Raigeki acknowledged him to speak.

"Be known you are welcome here and our sincerest apologies for the events that have transpired here today. The loss of a life should mean no war for any Pokémon," Tetro decreed.

"I agree," Raigeki said.

Daedalus smiled as the two hard-headed leaders were talking this out. Peace. He smiled, but at the same time felt a sense of sadness. Shadow essentially caused this like she had done for his clan. This sadden him.

"Let the outsider Umbreon, Shadow, be forever known. Her name shall ever be remembered for what she did for us today…" Tetro announced.

"Really? Seems like a little much, don't ya think?" a voice said behind them in the direction of the lake. On top of the voice they heard the movement of water.

They all turned to Shadow slowly walking out of the water. She looked exhausted and about to pass out. She stopped at the edge to breath. She heavily inhaled the fresh air as she had been long without it. She could feel the mud and water cling to her fur. It was uncomfortable. She shook herself out head to tail. Shadow then lifted her head and smiled to the group.

"Shadow!" Atlas shouted as he glided over and dove to her. The young bird collided with the dark type and embraced her within his wings. "You're alright!" He felt like he could cry.

"Atlas…" Shadow tried to say, but the starling Pokémon gripped tighter. "Atlas…I'm getting…smothered by…you feathers…"

Atlas heard her despite she sounded like she had a mouth full…of feathers. He released her and stared at the Umbreon. As he kept his eyes on her he noticed her eyes fall.

"Shadow!" he cried as she collapsed. "I need help!"

"Quickly Meganium we need you!" Tetro called. A tall, green grass type with a pink flower around her neck rushed forward. "Help her."

Meganium nodded and leaned her head down. She took a deep breath before a rainbow colored light began to flash out of her flower. The light touched Shadow's body and she appeared to have a glow to her. The marks and tired look appeared to fading as well.

"What's she doing?" Atlas asked Daedalus.

"Meganium is using Aromatherapy on Shadow. She's healing her." Daedalus explained.

Eventually the light faded and Meganium bowed out. Everyone kept a watchful eye on Shadow to see if the therapy worked. It should have worked. It was painful to watch as essentially Shadow passed out before. Finally they saw red underneath the black. Shadow opened her eyes and slowly stood to make sure she was alright herself.

"Thank you." Shadow said gratefully.

"No, thank you," Tetro said. "We are forever indebted to you. You shall forever be welcomed and have safe passage through this area."

"Same goes for Strike as you have earned my respect." Raigeki added.

Shadow bowed gratefully to the clan leaders. At least for a little while she knew she would be safe as she traveled through this unknown land. At first she felt uneasy about going through this place without any knowledge, but it was looking up. Perhaps they could spread the word about her deeds and gain safe passage everywhere. That would be pushing too far and wouldn't as much fun if she didn't have to watch over her shoulder every once in a while.

"We shall bring this up at the meeting," Daedalus said mentioning the clan leader meeting that is held once in a while. They never had a date. They just knew it was a week after the bright light in sky flared. The other leaders nodded and instructed there people. Strike left the area while Leafage began to rebuild. With that they left Leafage territory, but put this off until another day. Shadow returned with Zephyr intending to rest before setting off. 

"I plan on leaving in the morning," Shadow said the flying types she currently stayed or were friends with.

"Why?" Atlas asked. He didn't want Shadow to leave. He thought her to be a good Pokémon to learn from. He wanted many ideals in his future. He wanted to evolve. He wanted to be tied to the girl he was in love with. He wanted to be leader of his clan. He wanted to be a great leader just like Daedalus. He wanted to go with Shadow. He wanted to learn from her about leadership and what it meant to be strong.

"I've overstayed my welcome and there is much more to see," Shadow explained. It was as much of the truth she was going to tell them. She remembered what Tetro said about the imposter. She wanted to check into that. Also to check into what she saw in underground lake. She couldn't get the painting out of her head as she recognized some of the markings.

"I'll miss you Shadow," Astarte said.

"Me too," Shadow answered.

"Very well, I wish you well," Daedalus said before he turned to look at Atlas. "The both of you."

"Huh?"

"Atlas, I know…you want to go," Daedalus revealed. Atlas knew he knew everything. The elder bird could that he wanted to go with her and hope one day to return stronger. Daedalus gave Atlas a nod signaling he was okay with the decision. Atlas could leave the nest anytime he wanted.

"Thank you." Atlas said to Daedalus before turning to Shadow. "Shadow, please, can I come with you?"

Shadow found herself in familiar situation. The situation wasn't quite the same as before, but it still brought up memories. Shadow asked herself did she want Atlas to come with her. She could say no, but at same time she thought about it did. The starling Pokémon would be crushed. She thought about her reason. To be honest, Shadow didn't want to look after someone. It was like when she was taking a client somewhere. The expedition team had to look out for them, but Atlas showed himself a capable fighter. He seemed to be to care for himself and having someone scout out an area would be beneficial. Also the company. Shadow didn't mind being alone, but occasionally she found herself talking to the only one around, her. She made up her mind.

"Sure!" Shadow said happy to accept the Staravia's offer.

"Thank you!" Atlas cheered.

"Very well…before you leave, follow me." Daedalus said leaving the hut.

The other looked confused, but followed him. As they made their way across the tree tops Shadow noticed that the rest of the birds living there were following them. It like an event. She wondered where they were going. They then reached an opening in a tree that led down. It was at first dark, but a light blue glow filled the bottom. Shadow thought it looked familiar.

"Luminous Spring…"

"Yes," Daedalus answered hearing her. "Atlas, your bravery and self-sacrifice has awoken the spring. It was declared you shall be given the opportunity to evolve if you shall choose to. With evolving you will be granted new abilities and strength. We only hope you use this wisely. What is your choice?"

Shadow turned to see Atlas smiled.

"Yes, I accept!" Atlas said with a second guessing thought.

"Very well. Step forward. Atlas, Staravia, will evolve onto Staraptor," Daedalus said. His voice echoed throughout the tree. The birds in witnessed cawed at the decision. It was an approval. The light of water glowed and pulsed. When the pulsed brushed Atlas's feet that were standing in the water his body began to glow.

Atlas remembered the last time he was here. He completed his training and his master allowed him to evolve from Starly. He was proud. This time felt different. The feeling of power increased as he felt a stronger form take over. He would be strong enough one day.

Shadow remembered evolving. It wasn't as elegant as this, but the sight was incredible. She had never watched someone else evolve before. She only remembered the feeling of power overcome her and her body change. The feel was indescribable.

"Staraptor!" Atlas cried as the light broke and his new fully evolved form stood where his last was. He then flapped his large wings and the wind picked up. He lifted off the ground and motioned like he was fighting. He had learn Close Combat upon evolving. He landed and smiled at Shadow. Shadow smiled back and nodded. He was shaping up. They'd work well together. 

"Good luck to you both!" Astarte said to them in the morning. They decided to leave early not to disturb anyone. They were currently saying good-byes underneath Zephyr home.

"Thanks." Shadow said.

"I'll be back, don't worry," Atlas said. He was on cloud nine as he was getting somewhere. He didn't know where, but he'd reach his goals eventually.

"Ready?" Shadow asked. Atlas nodded and lifted off. She then turned and started to run as the other waved or attempted to match her pace. Shadow always thought it was customary to start a new path running. Make sure you get places. However, she missed a rustle in the bushes. Someone was watching her. The Pokémon needed to keep tabs on her.

 **AN: Well Atlas, now Staraptor, has joined Team Shadow. Where are they headed? What is with all that on Shadow's mind? Hope you liked it! Please Review! Oh and the next chapter will be a Side Story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Been super busy which sadly isn't going to calm down anytime soon, but that won't stop me! Here is the continuation of the side story!**

 **Blaze (87): Flamethrower/Blast Burn/Shadow Claw/Aerial Ace**

 **Rylie (71): Aura Sphere/Dragon Pulse/Extreme Speed/Flash Cannon**

 **Gabriel (70): Draco Meteor/Dragon Claw/Giga Impact/Brick Break**

 **Reese (60): Flamethrower. Close Combat, Flare Blitz, Thunder Punch**

 **Nya (58): Assist, Shock Wave, Water Pulse, Solar Beam**

 **Tara (59): Dig, Slash, Poison Jab, Stone Edge**

Chapter 9: Side Story 2

Blaze smiled. It was like getting the band back together. Eventually the whole band would be together. Blaze answered the challenge that day and they were told to me. Everything was planned out ahead. He knew what he was going to say to the others and Chatot wouldn't know much so they wouldn't bother him. That and the bird would be in charge while he was away.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Blaze called their attention that morning. "I will be gone today on a challenge. Before I leave I would like to announce a few things. This a certain time where we are forced to say good-bye to some of you."

"What?!" they all screeched.

"That came out wrong…" Blaze side noted.

"Agreed Guildmaster."

"Sorry! What I mean is after reviewing you I have decided that it is time that some of you take the graduation exam."

"Cool!"

"Now, not everyone has been decided as I still have to look into a few others, but I will tell it won't be like the one you know. Face it, I'm sure none of you can beat me…Please do not question myself or Chatot on this. One, I won't tell you and secondly, he doesn't know what I have already decided. That will all."

"Good luck!" they all called to the Typhlosion as he left.

"I wonder who is going to take the exam." Sunflora asked.

"Hey, hey, think it might be me?" Corphish asked.

"NAH! It WILL be ME!" Loudred announced.

"If it is us, we'll have to try hard. Yup. Yup." Bidoof said speaking to everyone.

"Right!" Shine agreed. Shine prayed to Arceus that it would be her and her team. They wanted it, but she felt like it might not with being so early for them. Only time would tell. It was moments like this she missed Shadow the most. She wanted someone to talk to who could give her advice or just listen.

* * *

Blaze met Rylie and Gabriel outside by the crossroads. He had to get used to seeing Gabriel evolved into his final form. He evolved not too long ago and it was understandable since they rarely saw each other. Anyway, he trusted them to pack the supplies they would need for the challenge. It didn't stop him from double checking what they brought. Everything looked good. They had the normal being Oran berries and apples then some other items to help in battle. Along with the trusty Reviver Seeds.

"Where are we going?" Gabriel asked.

"Lost Wilderness, Floor 15." Rylie answered. He remembered his home. This was where he met Shadow and Blaze the first time.

"Let's go." Blaze commanded and the others nodded.

* * *

Lost Wilderness was like any other dungeon. Blaze was happy they had some time before the challenge because he felt like he was getting rusty on his battling skills. Gabriel joked that he put on some weight and ended up getting a Flamethrower to the rear. They were both joking of course. Blaze told the others what Chatot told him about Team Rivalry. They were all female and wanted to challenge others. They agreed not to go easy on them. At last with much easy thanks to their high levels they reached the fifteenth floor.

The floor was like an open battle field. There would be plenty of room. They looked ahead and saw their opponents. Team Rivalry consisted of an Infernape, Delcatty, and a Sandslash. All three looked strong and well adapted.

She never expected him to…look this way. She was aware of that Team DarkFire had a Typhlosion as the co-leader, but he was hansom. His fur was well kept and the flames from his back were bright and fiery. He was easy on the eyes too.

"Reese!" Tara, the Sandslash, yelled at her leader the Infernape. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Welcome Team DarkFire. Thank you accepting our challenge."

"Your welcome," Blaze said stepping forward.

"Where is Shadow?" Nya, the Delcatty, asked seeing a Typhlosion, Lucario, and a Garchomp.

"Shadow has taken a leave of absence and decided to explore other areas on her own. She is no longer in Treasure Town nor the area. If it was Shadow you were hoping then I apologize." Blaze explained.

"We were hoping to face her, but we will face you anyway." Nya explained.

They had heard about the Umbreon and wanted to see if the rumors were true. The rumor she was strong and capable fighter. They agreed to break the male only team streak and go after her, but it looked like this would have to wait or be forgotten about. At least they could say they battle three-fourths of team DarkFire.

"We shall begin!"

"Flamethrower!" Blaze cried as he released his distant fire type move.

"Flamethrower!" Reese cried to counter Blaze's.

"Shock Wave!" Nya called aiming for Rylie.

The wave of electricity hit someone else though who stepped in.

"Gabriel!" Rylie called out in shock.

""That actually tickled." Gabriel chuckled rubbing the spot the move hit with his claw. He then smirked at the Delcatty. "Brick Break!"

It was like Gabriel to defend his teammate and never acknowledge that he did so. Rylie smirked to himself about his action. He would time later to thank his teammate for the assist.

Gabriel hit Nya right on the mark sending her back with heavy damage. He might be big, but he was quick.

"Aura Sphere!" Rylie called aiming at the Sandslash.

"Dig!" Tara said to avoid the move.

Rylie had his counter to the move using his Aura Sight. He saw the Sandslash below him about to appear under his feet. He jumped to avoid her attack. He then placed his paws downward. She attacked and was confused as to why she didn't hit anyone. She then looked up.

"Dragon Pulse!"

His move hit her directly on her head and during the damage her retreated into her dug hole hoping to comeback to counter. She appeared behind him with Poison Jab. She smirked knowing she got him. Rylie then swiftly moved to the side and grabbed her claw. Her eyes widened with shock. She had a perfect strategy and this Lucario was taking it down like nothing. Rylie then flipped her onto her back and leaped.

"Flash Cannon!"

"Close Combat!" Reese said getting close and hitting Blaze with her fist and feet.

"Shadow Claw!" Blaze used to push her off.

Reese quickly composed herself and charged at the other fire type.

"Thunder Punch!"

What she didn't see coming was that the Typhlosion was agile and was able to roll out of the way of her attack and end in an attacking position of his own. She looked in danger at his smirk. She was trapped.

"Aerial Ace!"

Blaze saw his moment as struck at the Infernape with such speed. She didn't have a chance to retaliate against his super-effective type move. Reese was thrown back to where Nya and Tara were after they both struck.

"Nya now!"

Nya moved in front of her teammates and her body begun to glow blue.

"Water Pulse!"

A giant wave appeared and went toward Team DarkFire. The two behind the attacker smiled as this was one of their heavy hitting ending moves. No one had yet been able to counter this.

Blaze smirked at the challenge set before him. He remembered when Shadow would take training days instead of exploring. They worked on combinations and counters.

"Gabriel!"

The Garchomp nodded and leaped in to the air to match the height of the attack.

"Brick Break!"

He split the Water Pulse down center into two separate ones that were heading for remaining members.

"Flamethrower!"

"Flash Cannon!"

The two powerful moves at constant hit the water and held it back before it exploded and evaporated from the power. Steam filled the area and it became impossible to see.

"Draco Meteor!" They heard Gabriel who was still above them. The glow from his body launched and a ball into the air. It almost touched the ceiling before it exploded into multiple meteors.

"Try and dodge!" Reese said.

"Blast Burn!" They heard and saw Blaze do a flip as his body glowed red and he slammed his fist into the ground which then erupted. The erupting ground with flames slashing out of the cracks came at them as they knew about the impending Draco Meteor. They knew they had lost as each attack struck. Smoke filled the area and Team DarkFire looked on toward their opponents to see if they would rise to try and fight again.

When the smoke cleared the area was a mess with holes and cracked earth. Their opponents were down not to get up. Blaze gave an affirmed nod to the others signaling that they won. They nodded in understanding and followed their leader as he walked toward their opponents who were slowly rising.

"Thank you for taking our challenge," Reese said bowing to the winning team.

"We were happy to accept." Blaze answered. "You put up an excellent fight. Your moves are well thought out."

Reese blushed at the praise Blaze spoke. No one never said about them. They never really got a chance to begin with as they had never lost until now. She saw more about him. He was strong and had a kind heart.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome to stay in Treasure Town as long as you like. Whether that is to rest or wait until Shadow returns as then you can battle with her. We would love to have you," Blaze said to the team. "I'd say we better leave these ladies with their thoughts. Come on."

With that Team DarkFire left leaving Team Rivalry on the floor with what the fire type said, their thoughts. They had plenty of them. This was all so new to them. They had never lost. They had never been praised. They had never been offered a place. They had never been attracted.

"Reese, what do you think?" Tara asked their leader.

"I don't know…" Reese said not knowing for the first time.

"I say we stay," Nya said.

"You're singing a different tune." Tara pointed out. She remembered the Delcatty wasn't a fan of staying in one place.

"Well, they have a few lookers." Nya said turning to her friends and winking. She was a flirt too. It explained why her ability happen to be Cute Charm. "Blaze certainly lights a fire!"

"I don't think you're the only one…" Tara suggested seeing the blushed Reese had.

"What?!" Reese cried knowing she was caught, but denied it.

"Oh Reese! That's cute! We should make this fun!" Nya suggested.

"Fun?"

"Yeah, Blaze is probably the best one there so we should who can get his attention first."

"You're…" Tara started. Sometimes she didn't like Nya, but she was respected for her skills.

"Getting what the heart wants…" she sighed. "You want in Tara?"

"No!" Tara denied. "He's a fire type…one on one I would have crushed him!"

"Well Reese?"

Reese never answered the Delcatty. She was looking at the places where Blaze had been and remembering their battle. How was that he defeated her? She was aware of the level difference, but being a dual type she thought she had more of a move pool, but apparently so did he. He put her on her edge and a real art to battling. He was a strong leader too. There was so much about him she wanted for herself. Not in a romantic way, but a personal way. She wondered what kind of chance she would have to win his heart.

* * *

As they walked back they were silent. Rylie could sense the difference in Blaze and kept it to himself. This new girl would be good for him. Gabriel was happy they at least put up some kind of a challenge.

Blaze never expect Reese to be a strong opponent. She was fiery and battle like a fire type too. She was beautiful too. He smiled hoping she would accept his offer to stay around. His mind was filled with so much. About his work as Guildmaster, her, Shadow…He wanted to claw at his head, but it wasn't the time. Something would have to give.

 **AN: There is the second Side Story! Hope you liked it! I hope you'll review, follow, and favorite or at least come back for the next chapter! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: And we return to the main story for a little while. I was looking over my guide for this and I can't wait for chapters 15, 16, and 18. I think those are going to be my favorite ones to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except what is clearly mine.**

Chapter 10

Shadow walked along a path alongside a mountain. Atlas claimed after they were over this mountain, they could be close to the base of Kismet Mountain where Providence Peak was located. Shadow mentioned before leaving she wanted to visit. Not just because of the Shroud Clan, but because she said it felt like it was calling to her. She needed to go there. Atlas agreed as some Pokémon feel the pull and find answers at the peak.

"Shadow!" she heard Atlas cry out ahead. Shadow took off in a run to find the bird. It sounded like he was trouble. When she arrived around the corner she was a green dragon laying on the rocks with Atlas at its side. It was a Flygon.

"Is it okay?" Shadow asked running up to meet them.

"He's been injured," Atlas explained.

Shadow quickly got inside their bag and pulled out an Oran Berry. She went up to the Flygon and open his mouth with Psychic. She placed the berry in his mouth and he began to chew. At least he had strength to do that. He eventually swallowed with much difficulty.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asked after a couple minutes.

"Yes and thank you…" the dragon replied slowly rising.

"You were hurt pretty bad, want to explain what happened?" Shadow asked figuring there was more to this story than he could of fell out of the sky.

"My clan attacked me on orders of our newest leader, Garuga," he explained.

"Who?" Atlas asked not familiar with the name.

"A Rayquaza that came about a week and claimed control over Draco. Our actual leader, Lagiocrus, was said not be good enough. He was banished as I was because Lagiocrus is a stronger leader than that Chinese dragon would ever be. Sorry...My name is Ryuu," the Flygon replied. Shadow gave a smile seeing this dragon had a sense of humor and she was happy someone else shared her opinion of the legendary sky dragon. Her thoughts continued on with what else he had told them.

"My name is Atlas and this Shadow," Atlas introduced seeing that Shadow was in deep thought.

Funny business was over as Shadow was seething inside. She was careful to control anger so she wouldn't sweat. That would make an awkward conversation. Last time she sweated she was hurt and now she was just pissed. She had dealt with many Pokémon in her travels who sounded like this Garuga. They were all the same, legendary or not. They abused power and made others do what they want. She began to growl.

"Shadow?" Atlas asked hearing she was beginning to growl. That usually wasn't a good sign if Shadow or even Pokémon was growling.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Atlas asked.

"I'm fine. Ryuu, we're going to help you," Shadow claimed.

"We are?"

"You are!"

"Yes, I can't stand here learning that you're in trouble. It isn't right, legendary or not. I've taken down plenty of them, what's one more to the list," Shadow explained smugly. She wasn't lying and it gave her credit.

"Really? Oh thank you!" Ryuu said hugging Shadow. Shadow accepted the hug even though she was uncomfortable. He reminded her somewhat of the younger Pokemon that lived in Treasure Town. Everything was reminding her of home.

* * *

Ryuu took them to the cave near the Draco Clan. The location of the cave was still far enough not to be spotted nor have issues. It was a perfect hiding spot. When arriving they could see it was dark. It seemed like an endless tunnel of nothing.

"Sorry, we don't have any lights." Ryuu apologized.

"I've got it," Shadow said taking the lead and activating her forehead ring to be used as a flashlight. Ryuu thought that was cool she had the ability to do that. This Umbreon seemed fearless. Not to mention he had never met one before. He heard rumors of the one in Shroud, but never seen one. They walked for a while before reaching an open area that had a shining pool of water. "Are we here?"

Before Ryuu could answer a force rushed by them knocking Shadow off her feet and Atlas to the ground. Both quickly got up and took a stance if they needed to defend themselves. They heard a cry and both of them began to sense another presence besides them and their dragon friend. The cry became clearer and out of the blue they felt something slam into them. Shadow retaliated by firing a Shadow Ball in the opposite direction. Her attack was on point as it hit a moving target and not the cave walls. The saw a flash of blue.

"Lagiocrus! It's me Ryuu! I have brought Pokémon who wish to help!" Ryuu cried out in hope his true leader would hear them. The area seemed to have calmed.

"I believe you," a voice echoed through the cavern. "No Pokémon could attack with such power and skill to be an opponent. Also no other Umbreon exist except Shroud's. You wish to help?"

"Yes!" Shadow called out. "My name is Shadow and I am an explorer from another land. I also help Pokémon in need and to me, you have a serious problem. This is Atlas, my partner, and he is from Zephyr. We mean you no harm."

Atlas felt a sense of pride and happiness through him. Shadow called him her partner. Shadow had talked more in depth about her life in the other land and Atlas felt almost unworthy to be with Shadow. She was a hero and now she was almost nothing. Shadow basically hit the reset button. Atlas couldn't believe she would give all that up. He surely wouldn't have. Shadow also talked about all partners. From a Gabite named Gabriel, a Lucario called Auraris, and finally her best friend, a Typhlosion called Blaze. She spoke highly of the fire type and Atlas felt even more unworthy. Being called her partner made him feel like he could on the same level or least near it.

"I said I believed you. I thank you for helping us."

"I would be more inclined to help if I knew who I was helping," Shadow said. Atlas kept a remark about her sass to himself. They jumped at the sound of a chuckle.

"I guess you are right." Both Pokémon looked around for the true leader of Draco. They figured it had to be a powerful dragon type with endless abilities. Shadow only remembered the flash of blue. "I am Lagiocrus, leader of Draco."

A Pokémon appeared in front of them and they jumped. He came out of thin air. They were looking up at the legendary Pokémon, Latios.

* * *

Lagiocrus was a Latios. Of course it all made sense. As well as being a dragon, he was also a psychic. He could turn himself invisible and that explained the blue color. It was amusing when Lagiocrus admitted that Shadow's Shadow Ball actually hurt. Not many Pokémon could stand up to him and Shadow felt a sense of pride and honor.

"Draco is just up ahead," Lagiocrus said levitating to the side of Shadow. Shadow nodded and continued walking. As they set one foot in their territory they heard a roar.

"What was that?!" Atlas shouted in surprise and what could be called fear.

"Garuga…" Lagiocrus said under his breath. "Watch out!"

Lagiocrus them used psychic to move Ryuu and Atlas out of the way. Shadow, not being effected by the move, took the moment and jumped on his back. They were avoiding a Hyper Beam. They then looked to the sky to see a large green dragon come down with another behind him. The other one surrounded them from behind. Ryuu recognized them as a Salamance named Tulvir. He always tended to go with the crowd.

"Lagiocrus! You have returned!" Garuga roared. Shadow's ears dropped a sheer volume of his voice. She never legends liked to be heard, but this was ridiculous. It was like he was trying too hard.

"I am here to reclaim my position as leader in our clan!" Lagiocrus demanded.

"You have brought the dragon wanna-be and outsiders! I never thought you were desperate!" Garuga taunted.

Shadow could feel Lagiocrus's anger shake through his body in her paws. He was angry at the insults at his clan member, his new friends, and himself. She tapped on his back and he instantly calmed. She basically told him to watch himself and to calm down. Leaders kept there cool and he didn't need to lose his. He nodded in a thanks to the dark type on his back.

"You think you have what it takes to beat me?" Garuga asked. "I banished you out once and I can do it again."

"I'd like to see you try!" Ryuu announced. Shadow almost face pawed herself. The Flygon had guts, but sometimes that was too much.

"I will!" he roared opening his mouth as if he was going to attack.

"Get ready!"

What confused them was nothing was happening. If Garuga was as powerful as he was made to be then he should be able to attack easily. Was he waiting for something…someone?! They heard the noise of a beam firing and saw that while they were distracted Tulvir had fired his own Hyper Beam at them. It would be too late to get off an attack. The beam was too close and even if they tried they would caught in the blast still taking massive damage. They all looked with wide eyes at what they believed to be their finals moments.

 **AN: Sorry this one is short! I tried to make it longer, but I'm on a Fanfiction writing night so I'll have others and maybe this one updated again. What do you think will happen?! Anyway! I hope you liked it as I'm getting into the ideas people asked me about. ;) So, please I'll hope you'll review, favorite, and/or follow!**

 **P.S. Thought of something funny! I like Rayquaza, but he kind of reminds me of a green Slifer the Sky Dragon. LOL.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey again! So I was listening to tribute for mystery dungeons and I just wanted to crank out more chapter so here we are. I feel like writing it all, but then I'd be up for hours. Yeah...so I guess I'll deal with this getting this chapter up. Hope you like it! We're getting into the parts you all asked about!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nada!**

Chapter 11

With widen eyes they looked at the Hyper Beam. It was seconds away from hitting them. Normally they would survive, but they assumed Garuga would take his moment to strike with his own finishing them. Shadow glared at the beam. She prepared an attack. She couldn't do nothing. It wasn't in her nature. However, someone beat her to the punch. A burst of electricity came out from the ground and hit the Hyper Beam. The moves reacted and exploded. Lagiocrus flew up taking the others besides Shadow with Psychic to avoid the blast. He avoided it as much as he could. They all felt the heat and smoke come at them. They were lucky for…a random lighting storm? When the smoke cleared they saw a hole in the ground where the electricity came from.

"Are you guys okay?" a cheery voice asked. Then, just like a Diglett, a Pachirisu popped out of the hole.

"Thanks to you!" Ryuu answered.

"Capala…" Shadow inquired.

"You remembered!" she squealed.

"Of course." Shadow asked. "But what are doing here?"

"I want to do something with my life and I enjoyed helping you! Please, can I join?" Capala asked quickly.

This really wasn't the time. They were being stared down by two dragon. Shadow did think about it. She didn't have a problem. It would be fun having a speedy electric around. Plus she was so lively.

"Rah!" a voiced roared. It was Garuga. "How dare you?!"

"Get ready!"

Garuga's eyes glowed light blue and he started to get this dark aura to him. Shadow began to fear this could something like what created Primal Dialga. She hoped not. It was rough the first time. Anyway, the aura only grew darker and covered his entire long body. He then brought up his arms and the aura almost transferred there. It grew larger until he slammed them against the ground. The dark aura came out as a shockwave spreading through the area. Everyone was hit by the blast.

Shadow was first up. She could feel she took damage, but she didn't feel like she did. It was almost, not very effective. She looked to the others to see they had taken the worst of it than she did. Lagiocrus looked like it had been super effective. A deep laugh caught her attention. She snapped her head and looked to Garuga.

"Figured you would survive…" Garuga snorted. How did he figure that?

"What was that?" Shadow asked.

"For me to know."

"Yeah right. Shadow Ball!"

Her attacked proved pointless as Garuga simply swung his arm and destroyed it. Shadow's eyes widened again. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. She heard a screeched and saw Atlas coming in with a Brave Bird. Garuga simply flew out of the way before he went to slam Atlas with his tail. Shadow saw this and quickly reacted.

"Psychic!" She attacked hoping to stop him. It didn't work! Her Psychic didn't even touch him. What was going on? Poor Atlas was slammed by Garuga's long tail into the ground.

"Nice try!"

Shadow growled again. She didn't understand. He was a Rayquaza and they shouldn't have this kind of power unless he was possessed. She hoped this wasn't the Darkness that tried to control her. She still got shivers thinking about it. It made sense though. It could moves from those it held captive and was considered a dark type.

"Discharge!" Capala cried after she recovered from the attack.

Garuga then put up a Protect. Shadow growled harsher as now they had to deal with Protect too. Wait… she got an idea. She turned and ran toward Lagiocrus who was still trying to get up. The move the beast used drained him so much. He was dazed from the attack. Shadow got an Oran Berry out and handed to him.

"You okay?" she asked after he had eaten it.

"I will be."

"Good. I have an idea. Can you turn other invisible too?" Shadow asked.

"I do not know." Lagiocrus answered.

"Well we're about to find out." Shadow said before telling Lagiocrus her plan.

* * *

"Thunder Bolt!"

Capala tried once to try and attack the dragon, but nothing. This time the legend had gotten to high up and she couldn't reach him. Atlas tried going in with a Steel Wing, but proved futile as it took long get up there and it gave Garuga plenty of time to counter. Garuga slammed Atlas again and the bird Pokémon landed on Capala.

"You think you can defeat me!?" Garuga roared.

"But I do." A voice said.

"Who said that?"

"Me!"

Lagiocrus then appeared behind Garuga. It was too late for the dragon as they snuck up behind him.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

Both high level Pokémon fired their attacks at the legends. They struck him in the back. He roared. The attackers expected him to turn and attack back. However, he started to go toward the ground. He glowed with purple light and shrunk. The Pokémon before them no longer looked like Rayquaza, but a different Pokémon they had never seen. The Pokémon was a bipedal, gray-brown foxlike with crimson and black accents. It has a pointed snout and ears with red insides. It also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth. It has a large, red, voluminous mane with black tips, which somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. It has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and it has red claws on its hands and feet. Its eyes are red-rimmed with light blue irises.

"What is that?"

"Hehe! Fooled you suckers, but I've over stayed my welcome!" the fox spoke before he attempted to run.

"No!" Lagiocrus yelled trying a Psychic that didn't work.

It looked like the mysterious Pokémon was going to get away. He had almost reach a path that was narrow. However, before he reached a larger boulder slammed down in front of him cutting him off. He noticed that the boulder had a psychic energy around it. No way had the dragon thought of trapping him that quick. He turned and looked to see it was the Pokémon riding his back who had trapped him. The Umbreon. Latios flew down and she jumped. He was surrounded.

"What were you here for?" Lagiocrus asked fiercely.

"I won't tell you."

"Why you…" the Latios gritted his teeth.

"Enough Dragon Breath, I said I wouldn't tell you," he snarled. "Her, I will tell."

"Me?" Shadow asked confused. She was the outsider, why would anyone want to speak to her?

"Yes. You are the one you both landed a hit ruining my illusion and trapped me. Also a pretty dark type like yourself needs to be commended," he said smirking flirtatious at Shadow.

"What did you say?!" Atlas screeched raising his wings. No one should to any Pokémon let alone Shadow like she was prize.

"Atlas!" a voice broke through. It was Shadow. "If he going to talk we should let him. Despite how disturbing it is, we need to know."

"Fine." Atlas acknowledged with a slight pout, but she was right.

"And she's feisty," the Pokémon said. "Alright, my name is Zoroark. I have the ability to take on the illusion of almost anything."

"Where are you from?" Shadow asked. Shadow was dumbfounded. She had never seen a Pokémon like him.

"Across the ocean and then some," he answered. Shadow couldn't help but think sassily that he answer was so helpful. He could be from anyway else in the world unless that was something only here. If he was here she wondered what other new Pokémon she never seen before could live here.

"Why take an illusion of a Rayquaza?" Shadow asked returning to questioning. It was clear that despite this was Lagiocrus's clan and problem, Shadow would be doing the talking.

"Orders. I was given orders to infiltrate Draco and pose as their new leader. I figured I couldn't be a regular dragon type so I picked a legendary."

"Why infiltrate clans?"

"Why else babe? To knock them down. Starless is the clan that wants to see others suffer as we have! Dark types will rule!"

"Starless…I've heard that before," Shadow questioned.

"It is the dark type clan here. They normally stay out of the light and tend stir up trouble in this area. They don't venture close to the outer clans. You're trying to take over the other clans aren't you?" Lagiocrus questioned.

"I guess you're not as dumb as I thought." Zoroark mentioned. Lagiocrus growled at the comment, but thought it best to keep calm.

"I will be speaking with your leader…" Lagiocrus started to say.

"No, I will go." Shadow said.

"What?" the Latios asked in surprise. "This matter doesn't not concern you."

"That may be true, but you have a clan to rebuild. They don't need their leader who just goes as soon as they need him. You could running into this problem again once you return. Plus they're giving dark types a bad name." Shadow explained.

"Yes, you are right. Starless is passed there and through the Forest of the Night. It is pretty much a straight shot." Lagiocrus explained.

"Thank you. Let's go." Shadow said wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Shadow turned and glared at Zoroark. The dark fox gulped at the look. The blood red eyes and the intense glare was almost frightening. The other set of eyes at least reminded him of the sun. She was like death. It seemed like he wouldn't have a choice in the matter. He would have to accompany them back to the clan.

Shadow walked over to the boulder and used Psychic. The boulder was lifted and moved revealing the path Lagiocrus was talking about. Before leaving she talked to the leader about his plans. Tulvir would be subjected to trial to see if he would be allowed to stay. If not he would be exiled. Shadow began to think she was lucky she didn't live here. She would have been exiled a long time ago for stunts she's pulled. She wouldn't interfere with a clan's ideals and left Draco be. She smiled though when she looked back and saw a Latias come up to her brother smiling as she cried as they hugged.

* * *

Forest of the Night was named this for a good reason. It was very dark, almost unable to see. Shadow activated her rings to light up the area. The place was also quite. Their footsteps could be heard echoing through the trees. Clearly every branch broke and breath taken was heard. As they got deeper down Shadow began to hear a voice.

"Sha…sha…"

"Can you breathe any louder Atlas?" Shadow asked assuming it was her flying type partner. She looked to her partners and they were confused. Zoroark was smirking.

"That's not me. Capala?" Atlas said.

"That's not me!" Capala said.

Shadow stopped and looked around. She raised her ears and listened. The sounds were getting closer. Sounds…there was more than one. They were all around them. They weren't like the enemies they were facing. These were Pokémon not living in the dungeon.

"Be on your guard…"

"Buzz!" a screeched was heard.

Atlas looked up and saw a vulture looking bird come at him. It was too late to react! The bird's black talons on her pink feet clawed into his back forcing him to the ground. He slammed into the floor and was pinned.

"Eek!" Shadow heard. She turned and saw Capala getting picked up by a lizard-like Pokémon with what looked like clothes hanging off its body. It almost looked like skin. Capala was tossed inside its trouser like a bag. She tried to attack, but it was useless. The move would just encased inside and effect Capala. She was trapped.

Shadow heard the first sound again and saw that Zoroark had been freed from his bindings. She didn't see who did it. They were still at large and she still had to free her friends. She turned going for the one holding Atlas. If she did so then he could help Capala while she handled the others.

"Focus Blast!"

Shadow turned toward the voice and saw the special fighting type move come at her. By the time she looked the move was on top of her. It struck, but Shadow held her ground with the scratches of damage appearing on her fur in gray.

"Ah…" she breathed fighting off the sting. Well, the rather large pain of a sting. She looked to where the attack came from and saw a tall Pokémon with blades on its red body coming at her.

"Brick Break!" it cried before it slammed her.

Shadow's body was flung across the dungeon floor and slammed into a tree. She slid down and fell at the base. Her eyesight was shaking as it wavered between unconsciousness and consciousness. As she finally losing consciousness she saw a familiar shadow.

 **AN: Finished with Chapter 11! I hope you all liked it! I got in a mystery dungeon mood since I just 'completed' the story of Gates to Infinity. Is bad I already came up with a Fanfiction for it already? Don't worry I'll finishing some of my others before I even think about posting new stories! Anyway I hope to see you all again next chapter and hope you'll review, favorite, and/or follow in the meantime! See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello! First, I'm so proud of me for this chapter and the length! Sadly, I realized a made a minor mistake on the last chapter. That one was 11 and this is 12, but I fixed it! Sorry about that and not a big deal. I know the item I used in the chapter doesn't do what I said specifically, but it made sense to me! Anyway, welcome back and here is the real chapter 12!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Pokémon.**

Chapter 12

Someone was calling her name. Shadow opened he eyes to see Capala and Atlas staring down at their friend. They all had looks of concern in their eyes. Her body hurt and her memory was jumbled. She knew a basic run down of they were attacked and knocked out by a group of mysterious Pokémon. Well, that all she really needed to know. She slowly lifted her head and felt a rush of dizziness. She looked around and saw they were in a prison of some kind.

"Ow…" Shadow moaned as she felt defeated and laid back down.

"Are you okay?" Capala asked quickly.

"I'll be okay. What happened?"

"We were ambushed and captured." Atlas replied. Shadow gave her best 'duh' look, but couldn't because her head was pounding.

"Who attacked us?"

"We did." A voice answered Shadow's question. Shadow looked up to see the same Pokémon who supposedly attacked them. There stood multiple Pokémon she had never seen before.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked slowly getting to her feet and going to the bars.

"We are Starless."

"I got that much."

"Perhaps our leader should explain."

Shadow's ears perked at a noise heard from the surface. From the light she could see Shadow could tell they were underground. That would make it somewhat difficult to escape. She saw a floating dark figure come down.

"Darkrai…" Shadow whispered. It couldn't be…Shadow tried to wrap her mind around the possibility.

"Intruders and kidnappers." Darkrai said as he looked over the group of three before him. One of them was a dark type that he had never seen before. She could be part of Shroud. Only one lived in the area and he wouldn't dare go after them yet until it was time. He wondered where this second Umbreon could be from.

"You're wrong! Zoroark tried to take over Draco!" Atlas yelled.

"Silence. You have no right to speak!"

Despite he seemed different, Shadow knew it was the same Darkrai that attempted to plunge the world in darkness. She had a feeling in her gut, but she also saw the evidence on his neck. When she figured out that it was a dream that Darkrai was attempting to convince her to join his side she struck him. Her Bite attack left a scar that he would always have. That was how she knew.

"Then what?" Shadow asked.

"Hm." Darkrai looked upon the Umbreon again and he couldn't place why she seemed familiar. He took it as she was a dark type. "As a dark type your morals are swayed the wrong direction."

"Wrong direction?" Shadow asked. Last she checked her morals were in the right place. They had nothing to do with her type. They were good because of her.

"Cheat. Evil. Power. Control. Do you know what these terms mean?" Darkrai asked. "Of course you don't. These are words associated with the dark type. The evil type."

"So stereotype?" Shadow questioned. Shadow couldn't help, but think about when Gabriel would talk about her dark typeness. Was this what he meant?

"Of truth!"

"No, it's not. Sure, some are, but not all of them. They all have good in their hearts, but might be rough around the edges." Shadow explained.

"Like you?" Atlas mentioned.

"Not the time…" Shadow growled.

"All these Pokémon are from where dark types are shunned and mistreated. They know what it is like to be the outsiders. No one would accept them. You don't want to see a place where you are seen for who you are and Pokémon bow themselves to you?"

"Not really…" Shadow answered without hesitation. Well, the see for yourself wasn't that bad. "Is that what you want? To mislead these Pokémon into a life of evil. For all the clans to be ruled by Starless and be in complete chaos…"

Shadow trailed as the word 'chaos' left her mouth. She remembered her time in the alternate future now different reality. Chaos was her name. The Darkness that came from revengeful murdered humans. The Darkness had once control Darkrai and Shadow wondered if it all had left when it when into her. That or Darkrai was always had evil intentions not matter what.

Darkrai only seemed like he was almost smiling, "You will see. We shall make you see." With that said the Pitch-Black Pokémon left them in silence.

"Who are you all?" Shadow asked.

They all looked at each and to the red and bladed Pokémon. He seemed to be their leader in this case. Shadow was pretty sure he was the strongest of the group the way he knocked her around.

"We are from another area." The Pokémon answered. "I am a Bisharp, but also called Kajin."

"I am a Mandibuzz, also called Vulza." The boned bird cooed. She was an odd one that kept watching them like she was going to eat them. Her eyes just pleaded for one of the keel over especially Capala. She gave another look toward Atlas that was disturbing. Shadow would put that image in the part of her mind that reads 'DO NOT REMEMBER!'

"Scrafty yo! Name's Zukin!" the skin…Pokémon announced getting right up to the bars.

"More like a hoodlum…" Shadow mumbled to herself.

"Whacha call me?!" he snapped hearing her. Shadow felt a little bit of fear through her.

"A hoodlum…it's a compliment…where I'm from." Shadow covered albeit she said it nervously. She wasn't lying about it sometimes being a compliment and being where she was from.

"Hm…I like it yo! Hoodlum!" Zukin announced.

Shadow had to keep herself from laughing. She still remembered some human terms and that was one of many. Every time she looked at the…Scrafty, he reminded her of one. They didn't need to know at some points it could be considered an insult if the person…or Pokémon takes it that way.

"Hi!" said a small voice that sounded like a 'mew'. Shadow looked down and saw a small cat at the bars staring up at her.

Shadow smiled nervously and said, "Hello…"

It wasn't that Shadow disliked kids, it was she didn't know what to do. She was a Pokémon and apparently they have different standards and rules when it comes to raising child. Plus…she didn't she could have them. Plus it would be almost weird. She used to be a human…now Pokémon. It made her head hurt to think about it.

"You're pretty!"

"Thank you…"

"Yay! I'm Keyhani! A Purrloin!" Keyhani said. Shadow couldn't tell if Keyhani was male or female. It was difficult to tell and she couldn't just ask. Keyhani appeared to male though.

"Get out cat!" Zukin shouted.

"But…"

"Go boy." Kajin said agreeing with the hoodlum.

"Okay…" Keyhani sighed before turning and leaving. He would be back later to talk to the pretty dark type.

Minutes later the other members of Starless left them. Immediately they all started searching for a way out. It appeared Shadow was correct in thinking they were underground, but deep underground. Their moves would have effect and appeared the bars holding them inside where energized with a dark energy preventing Shadow from using Psychic. If Shadow were to use Dark Pulse is would empower it while Shadow Ball only barely weaken it. Capala couldn't use Dig as this energy encased the entire cell. It also prevented them from escaping. If any of them touched it they would be in intense pain. Atlas's and Shadow's physical moves were useless.

"What do we do?" Atlas asked.

"We can only wait now. They can't keep us in here forever. When they come for whatever we'll be ready though to make our escape." Shadow explained and the other two nodded.

* * *

There was little light in the prison. They assumed in came from the cracks. For a little while Shadow had her rings on a low setting until everyone it settled down. Atlas nestled down in what could be called a corner while Capala rested on top of him. They were sleeping finally. Capala was freaking out about what was going on. Shadow and her talked and she understood that is happens, but it didn't make her any less scared. She was a like trainee.

Shadow told them to rest as neither of them were still one hundred percent. They argued that she wasn't either, but she countered that she was stronger than both of them in every term of the word. She had a point. Atlas was only Level 50 while Capala was at Level 45. Shadow was almost twice theirs. Shadow felt some unneeded pride in her victory. She quietly rested as she kept watch.

"Hi again…" a whisper interrupted the silence. Out from the darkness came out the Purrloin. "I came back…"

"I see…" Shadow answered. "Keyhani right?"

Keyhani's eyes brighten up seeing that the Umbreon knew his name.

"Yup. What's your name?" he asked so innocently.

"Shadow. Shouldn't you be with your parents?" Shadow asked still keeping her voice low and gentle. She couldn't see the drop in his face.

"They're not here…" Keyhani whispered sadly. "I'm alone."

Shadow didn't need Keyhani explain any farther. She knew what he meant by he was alone. He was like her in a way. No true family, but Shadow learned that family is who you make, not given.

"What about the others?" Shadow asked.

"I only get in the way…" Keyhani mumbled. Shadow's heart broke hearing this kitten's answers. He was sweetheart, but no liked him. He seemed against what the others were doing. He had what she considered the right morals. "I don't want them to do it!"

"Do what?" Shadow asked.

"What they planned…for our region and you…" Keyhani revealed.

"Me?" Shadow asked. What did she have to do with this?

They heard the sounds of Pokémon coming. Keyhani scrambled away and the resting partners awoke. They were ready to spring into action and get away. When they all were at the cell door they saw five of them. Darkrai and Zoroark were among the others from before. Everyone glared at each wondering who was going to make a move or speak.

"Remove it!" Darkrai commanded and Zukin touched the bars.

They could hear the grunts of pain as Zukin absorbed the energy in his body. He could feel the pain and it looked like it consumed him. His eyes were wide and his breathing was becoming labored. However, moments later he seemed fine. Shadow figured out that Scrafty was part fighting type. It explained why he could take the dark energy better than the others. The initial shock must have been too much until he adjusted. Shadow thought it was sick that Darkrai would have him put himself in danger like that.

"Capala…flash…" Shadow whispered. A moment later a Dark Orb passed by and struck the electric type. She fell over and was asleep.

"Don't try it…" Darkrai warned. He then perked up and fired another toward the darkness of the ceiling. The Dark Orb expanded then shrunk. Atlas then fell from the floor hitting the ground. Shadow's eyes widened and feared for her partners. She knew what it was like to be under his influence and it wasn't happy.

"What are doing?" Shadow asked.

"Making you see the darkness…" Darkrai said as he attacked. Shadow saw the Dark Orb inches from and felt envelope her. She fell to the ground as she passed out.

* * *

A dripping noise and wet sensation awoke Atlas from his nightmare. He was dreaming of returning to see his clan in flames and everyone dead. Daedalus, Astarte, everyone. They had been murdered. He shook his head and returned to reality. The members of his clan wouldn't let that happen. He looked around and saw only one other Pokémon, Capala.

"Capala!" Atlas screeched trying to take the electric type.

"No…no…" she mumbled.

"A nightmare…" Atlas whispered. "Sorry…Steel Wing!"

Atlas slapped Capala with Steel Wing in hope to wake her up from her nightmare. It worked, but he got the reaction he didn't think about.

"Thunderbolt!"

Capala released an electric type move and electrocuted him. He felt the shock through his feathers and luckily the Steel Wing protected him somewhat.

"What? What's going on?!" Capala shouted startled. She then looked and saw Atlas covered in sparks. "Did I shock you in my sleep?"

"I was trying to wake you up!" Atlas shouted.

"Sorry! I was having a dream about something trying to eat me and well…when you woke me up I thought it got me…" Capala explained.

"It's alright, but we need to get out of here and find Shadow," Atlas explained.

"Right!" Capala said remembering to stay calm despite Shadow was missing.

* * *

Shadow felt consciousness coming back to her. She opened her eyes and tried to move. She couldn't move. This realization woke Shadow entirely. She looked and saw that she was tied up. She tried to move, but found it tight. Then she would have to telekinetically do it. Her eyes glowed blue, but she felt a hit on the head. She turned toward the source and Zukin. He wiggled her finger at her that told her no. She growled and heard someone talking to her.

"Embrace that." It was Darkrai. "That growl is the start of evil. Hear it laced with hatred."

Shadow thought he was nuts. Her growl wasn't hate; she was pissed. Sure, anger wasn't the best emotion either, but she had a reason. Sure she hated she was tied up, but she couldn't do much. Growling made it seem like she wasn't entirely powerless.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked.

"I said fool. Embrace your dark type nature."

"Never!"

"You won't have a choice." Darkrai stated grasping her face with his…hand. Shadow almost bit him. She snarled and attempted to. He only laughed at her. He then levitated over and grabbed something. He turned and saw something that looked like a collar. Inside it had a gem that scream dark. "Do you know what this is?"

"No, but I bet you're going to tell me," Shadow answered.

Darkrai glared at her. Every time he looked at the Umbreon he seemed to hate her more. He was beginning to think going through with this was pointless. He wanted to toss the device and strangle her. Just get it over with. She was better dead.

"This is a Dark Device. This item has the power to enhance the power of dark types and their moves. This one however, won't work exactly like that. Not exactly anyway. What you met your dark side?" Darkrai said.

Darkrai then reached around her and grabbed her Cobalt Bow. He ripped it straight off her neck and held it in his hands. He was beginning to like the look on her face. He was about to laugh. It had shock, anger, and fear, but his own showed confusion. He felt a wave of clarity come over him. The Umbreon…Shadow…the human partner of Grovyle…who he tried to stop and attacked…join his side. Her!

"Shadow…"

"Darkrai?" Kajin asked.

"You!" he screamed. Shadow's eyes widen realizing that he must have remembered her. "I should kill you now, but I won't. I had a point. You're better off working with me unwillingly than dead despite how much I wanted to be rid of you."

"Get away!"

"Oh I don't think so…Darkness will come to you again." Darkrai said unclipping the collar and putting it on Shadow.

Shadow felt the spark instantly. Power course through her body and she hated to admit that she liked it. She felt powerful. She shook her head trying to ignore it. That wasn't her. She didn't believe in that. It seemed like the collar knew that too as it pushed harder. It pushed to where it was painful. She started to growled and snarl at it. The sounds from her were fearful. The Pokémon watching were glad she would be eventually be their side with her first victims her friends. Then she started screaming.

* * *

Their ears burned. They could hear Shadow screaming. They didn't know what they doing to her, but it couldn't be good. Capala was on the verge of tears. Atlas felt rage. He looked at the energized bars and glared. He took a deep breath.

"Close Combat!" he shouted as he assaulted the bars multiple times. Each time he struck he could feel the energy shoot through him. He couldn't give up. Eventually he stopped and landed back breathing heavily.

"Atlas stop!" Capala yelled.

"No!" Atlas answered. "I won't let them hurt Shadow! She's my partner…our partner so we have to help her when she's in trouble. If not, what are we? Pokémon she pitted and allow to follow her like lost Growlithes!"

Capala let Atlas's words sink in. He was right. Shadow had only been really helping her along and it was time for her to help. She needed to learn to rely on herself. Shadow wasn't her mother Farfetch'd or what the other could say Ducklett. She was explorer and a rescuer. Now, their leader needed the rescuing.

"Let's go. Iron Tail!"

"Steel Wing!"

Again, both felt the pain of the energy. They couldn't give up or Shadow would be over. The reason they were out here. Their teacher and friend.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Close Combat!"

Atlas's fighting type move seemed to weaken the bars' energy more. It was super-effective after all. If they kept at it the bars might give, but the question was if they could last that long.

"Shadow Claw!" a voice said.

The two attacking Pokémon looked and saw a purple figure attack the bars. The Shadow Claw collided and sparked. The Pokémon grunted, but kept going. Atlas and Capala looked at each and nodded. Not alone.

"Brave Bird!"

"Iron Tail!"

From each side the bars were attacked with power. Everything has a limit.

* * *

Shadow's eyes were beginning to water…cry. She was in pain. The collar was putting her through such a painful power trip it would force her to retreat into her mind allowing power to run its course, her course. Her rings kept lighting up as she was trying to anything to keep her mind focused. That focus was slipping.

' _Please Arceus…I can't go back…'_

Shadow wasn't quite under the Darkness's control, but she just knew from the other one what it was. They were one and the same after all. Shadow knew what she knew and vis versa. Tears now slid down her face.

Darkrai knew she was breaking. The tears were his proof. Eventually she'd give and the collar would power her up so much that would be the only thing she could think about. She'd fight for power. She'd would crave for power. She'd die for power. Of course, he would have measures in order to control her.

He remembered this was his vision from before with her. Although he might have been under the control of the Darkness, he agreed with the force. He was bad to begin with and that was reason it attracted itself to him. He remembered being in some weird place with no memory except this nagging for dark. He followed it and led him to these Pokémon and their collar, the Dark Device.

If Shadow had truly joined him then he would have evolved her in an Umbreon and placed this collar on her. After he found it again of course and then she would have truly been the Lord of Darkness. Whatever named worked best. The three of them would have been unstoppable. So he guessed he thanked the outcome of their previous encounter. He would finally get his world of darkness.

A light. A light peered. It wasn't possible. How could she do it?! She was defending against power. Nothing could beat raw power! The light grew brighter and the collar attached around Shadow's neck shattered. It was impossible. Shadow didn't have that kind of power. The light exited her body and took the light form of what appeared to be a qilin or a centaur. The light attacked Darkrai and he was thrown back. He dropped the Cobalt Bow which the accessory levitated and fixed itself. The bow then appeared around Shadow's neck like it was before. The bonds holding Shadow then burned away without hurting the unconscious Umbreon. The light then floated to the sky and the tremors began.

The force of the tremors was what woke Shadow from her unconsciousness. She felt a peace and pain free. She opened her eyes and noticed her bow was back and she was no longer tied up. Something saved her, but she was interrupted by the tremors and shouts. She looked and saw three other Pokémon coming toward her. Her friends and little Keyhani.

"Are you okay?" Capala asked.

"Yes, but we need to get out of here." Shadow explained.

"Right, I'll fly us out." Atlas said.

"You can only take two then," Shadow voiced.

"Huh?"

"I'm too tall and heavy." Shadow explained. When Atlas thought about Shadow was right. Atlas was only a few inches taller than Shadow, but he weighed less than she did. Shadow didn't take it as an insult because her species was like that. However, a part of Atlas knew that wasn't entirely true. He could lift Shadow, but he might be weighed down and that was what Shadow was preventing. "Take these two and I'll be right behind you."

Atlas was reluctant, but nodded. Capala didn't want to leave Shadow either, but she knew Shadow wouldn't hear it and selfishly she wanted to escape. Keyhani knew he didn't have a choice. The two smaller Pokémon hopped on Atlas's back and the bird lifted off. All three looked back to see Shadow smile before she prepared to run. They agreed to meet at the trees of the dungeon ahead leading toward the mountain. However, as Atlas was getting into the air a powerful tremor shook the ground and branches fell from the trees.

"Hold on!" Atlas told his passenger so he could begin avoiding the falling branches. He swayed and Keyhani lost his grip and began to hurtle down.

"No!" Shadow yelled seeing the event. She couldn't stop his fall with Psychic as it wouldn't work. He landed somewhere ahead her path. She needed to find him before she left. She wouldn't leave without him.

* * *

Shadow ran through the clan area trying to find the Purrloin. The tremors were getting stronger and from experience that could only mean trouble. However, at the same time she felt a sense of familiarity wash over her. This power she was feeling around her seemed familiar. She would have to think about later. She was on a mission. She heard a bell tone across the sky and looked up. It appeared that meteors were falling from the sky reminding her of Draco Meteor. It was frightening and yet so beautiful.

"Help!" Shadow heard and saw one of the meteors heading toward Keyhani. She was relieved to find him, but not the situation and had to act fast.

"Psychic!" Shadow screamed.

Shadow's Psychic tossed the meteor away from the little dark type cat and into a tree that was destroyed by it. Better the tree than a life. That wouldn't be fair. Shadow was relieved she had acted in time. She looked to Keyhani hoping to see gratitude, but only saw fear.

"Watch out!" Keyhani yelled.

Shadow looked to see a meteor coming straight her. The meteor was almost appearing at the whites of her eyes if she had any. Too late to use a move. Shadow then saw something she would have thought only she could imagine. The meteor moved away from her graving her fur and headed toward an area with no one there. She was saved. Shadow then snapped out of her stupor and sprinted. She sprinted toward Keyhani and grabbed the kitten with her teeth like a mother. With him safely in her grip she dashed out of the area to meet up with the others.

Shadow figured Keyhani had nowhere else to go. He was an orphan in a clan that didn't want him. Shadow felted connected to the little Purrloin. He wasn't very old and it seemed like he couldn't protect himself if he tried.

Keyhani looked at Shadow with adoration. She reminded him of his mother. The act of carrying him by mouth and escaping danger was all too familiar to him. Parda, his mother did the same when they were escaping their old home. However, he never saw her again after Darkrai ordered to stall. She denied because him, but for some reason she agreed. A part of him hoped the dark type got what he deserved. He was glad he met Shadow. She seemed like his savior and maybe more.

"Shadow!" Atlas and Capala called seeing Shadow running up. She placed Keyhani on the ground and attempted to catch her breath.

He had been beaten. Not just by Shadow. He felt the wrath of raw power. He weakly looked up to see the light figure again. He wanted to ask 'what now', but the words wouldn't come out. The figure raised it head and the light only expanded enveloping the area.

Shadow looked back on the area to see the light. She wondered if everything was alright and what did all that mean. She closed her and felt tired. As much as sleep was tempting she couldn't. They had to get away from here. She needed to find out the point of this journey. All it was bringing was pain. She was beginning to doubt her decision.

"Shadow?"

"Yes?" she asked Keyhani.

"What will happen now?" he asked.

"You'll stay with me and we'll get through this together." Shadow answered smiling at the child. Shadow knew she said, but she couldn't believe it. Getting through this seemed like and endless path that wasn't getting bright, but darker.

 **AN: Woo! Longest chapter EVER! I could have split this one up, but decided not to as I was on a roll. Plus I would have posted that chapter after this like immediately so no point. I hope you're all okay with that. Yes, I left holes for a reason of course! Anyway, Keyhani's a cute cat…and the name of mine as well as my Liepard in my Black 2 dark type monotype run. I was thinking while writing this of doing an alternate ending story starting off this chapter with a different direction and ending. Anyway, hope you liked it and will back for the next chapter. Please review, follow, and/or favorite in the meantime! Thanks and bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I feel like this story is losing its thunder…but hopefully a Side Story will help! Here is the next side story piece! I know legends are genderless, but in mystery dungeons they have genders. Also the seven treasures do have multiples, but for this let's say the other ones are replicas that just look nice. Hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 13: Side Story 3

Blaze looked at his list of Pokémon that would taking the graduation exam. He felt confident that he made the right choices. These were all capable Pokémon and some had been here a while. Of course the exam was different under him. Even the members were expected to defeat them then no one would be able to leave. Blaze knew he was too strong and the guild had grown since he took over.

The exam would be that each Pokémon or team taking the exam would have to obtain one of the seven treasures. He already talked to the legendary Pokémon that guarded these treasures and they all agreed. Well, all except one, but was aware not to ask. He asked Shadow about the idea before she left and she agreed that it was challenging enough and it would prove who was worthy. Shadow also suggested they not go after Mew, because she would just give to them and not battle. They would be able to complete the exam whenever they wanted as long as they told when they were leaving. Blaze nodded to himself and went to greet the group.

"Good morning!" Blaze said as he came out of his chamber.

"Good morning!" the guild members said.

"As you know I said some of you are taking the graduation exam. I have the list complied and the assignment you'll be given. The ones taking the exam will be…"

Everyone was on their toes. It was nerve racking to watch Blaze search for the beginning of the list. They all wanted to hear their names on the list. Some new that they had high chances while other knew they had no chance at all.

"I hope it's us…" Shine mumbled.

"Loudred!"

"YES!"

"Sunflora!"

"Yipee!"

"Bidoof!"

"What? I can't believe, yup, yup."

"And Team Luminous!"

"What?" the three members cried.

"You all have shown that you the making to be on your own as true explorers and now it is time to test that strength. The dungeons and opponents you'll be facing aren't like any other so please take caution and I hope to see you return successfully." Blaze concluded before going up the ladder to other business he needed to attend to or more like a meeting.

"Pulse, Mimi, we should take the challenge as soon as we're ready," Shine told her team.

"Excuse me?" Pulse questioned in shock.

"What?" Shine asked.

"As soon as we're ready? The Shine we know would never had said that and would jumped right in," Mimi explained.

"Well, I'm taking a new directive. Plus this is important and if I've learned anything you should never jump into an objective without being prepared. It will only end in disaster." Shine explained.

Pulse and Mimi stared at Shine both wondering who replaced her. They both looked at her and to each other. They were both thinking that Shine was finally growing up into a responsible explorer and adult. That or Shine hit her head and she was totally a different Pokémon now.

"Okay." They both said to their leader.

* * *

Blaze walked to Spinda Café. He got a letter that morning from Nya asking him to meet him there. He didn't know why, but decided that it would be rude to stand her up. It might even be Team Rivalry telling him they were leaving the area and wanted to say good-bye. As he reached the café he saw the Delcatty.

"Hi Nya." Blaze said as he walked up.

"Hi Blaze!" Nya said excited to see him.

"Something the matter?" Blaze asked. He took note that the rest of Team Rivalry weren't there and only the cat was.

"No!" Nya said her face turned red. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the beach and look with me."

It took Blaze a minute to realize what the Prim Pokémon was asking him. It was sort of like a date. Blaze never dated before despite the rumor that him and Shadow were a couple. They shot that down right away. They were just friends. This was new to him.

"Sure." Blaze answered.

Nya broke out into a wide smile happy that he said yes. She almost didn't think he would. He didn't seem interested in her. Part of her wondered if he said yes to be nice. Blaze was considered a nice guy around the town. She kept positive for herself.

"Great! Come on!" Nya said walking next to Blaze toward the beach. Looking from behind a tree a fire type's face dropped. Nya knew what she had done. She was a flirt and Reese never got any chances.

The Krabby's were out again blowing bubbles in the morning. They did this every morning and evening. The beach and the views were incredible to look at. Anyone would agree. Besides the Krabby, they were alone. Lapras was going out collecting mail. Now that they were aware of the other continents Blaze sent out greetings to them. Lapras was going to see if anyone responded. She wouldn't be back for another couple days.

"Blaze…" Nya nervously said to get his attention. She didn't know why she was nervous. She normally was a blunt Pokémon that told what she wanted.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Would like to be more than friends?" Nya asked out Blaze.

Blaze turned to her kind of shocked. Kind of. He suspected she was going to ask him out. He wasn't that romantically naïve. He knew the difference from the feeling of friendship and romantic kind. Well…he didn't want to admit to anyone that one point he was romantically attracted to Shadow. He knew it would never work though. He wanted to settle down while she wanted to keep going. Plus he wanted children and he didn't think Shadow would. He was happy being her best friend.

Nya seemed kind of like Shadow in the aspect of moving. She was constantly moving on and plus he didn't see her trustworthy. Sure, she was cute, but he wanted someone he could bond with and trust. Shadow was trustworthy and they bond. However, he noticed someone else that was like Shadow, but had what he wanted.

"I'm sorry Nya…I can't." Blaze answered. Nya dropped her ears in defeat. "It isn't you. You seem great, but I've got my eye for someone else. I'm still hoping that she notices me."

"That's sweet." Nya said feeling better about the rejection. Blaze liked someone else. "If you don't mind me asking, can I ask who? I bet I can help get you together."

Blaze was put off by her sing song voice and change in demeanor. She was just rejected and know she wanted to help him get the girl he wanted. She was a strange one and proved his reasons why he rejected her. Blaze took a deep breath and told her. Nya face made a wider smile than before and Blaze wondered if telling her was a good idea.

* * *

Team Luminous set off the next morning for Mt. Avalanche to try and obtain the Icy Flute. They spent all of yesterday preparing. They sought out items and worked on their moves. They knew who their opponent would be. Articuno. Any of the Pokémon guarding one of the seven treasures would be a difficult Pokémon to defeat. Shine thought that they couldn't go after Mew kind of sucked. They asked Blaze and he told her a birdie told him that Mew is too easy and would just give them the treasure. That would have been easy. The other part of her knew that she couldn't because she had to prove to herself and Shadow she was a strong explorer.

The getting through Mt. Avalanche was actually easy. The Pokémon inhabiting the land were tough, but not overpowered to their team. They either considerably under or just at theirs. They even leveled up some in preparation for their battle. All their new moves would also be helpful. As the freezing winds nipped at them they reached the peak of Mt. Avalanche.

As the trio walked into the peak the wind picked up almost like a blizzard. The snow reflected off the sun making the area brighter than normal. They were almost blinded. They heard a screech and felt a gust go by them. Articuno landed in front of them. The bird was expecting them.

"Seekers of the Seven Treasures that guide you to the next step forward. I am Articuno….Shadow?"

The three members of the exploration team deadpanned at the out there comment from the Legendary Pokémon.

"No, I'm Shine." Shine corrected. It wasn't the first time someone had mistaken her for Shadow. It often happened. They just forget she was no longer an Eevee it seemed. She didn't seem how. Shadow was famous, but Articuno not knowing for being so out here made some sense.

"I see. You remind me of her. I forget she had evolved. Anyway, if you wish to graduate then you must surpass the cold and demonstrate your powers!"

The fight was on.

"Attract!" Shine called to make Articuno unable to attack.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Assist!" Mimi used and ended up getting Iron Tail that Pulse knew.

Articuno couldn't attack them. The Legendary Pokémon was infatuated.

"This is our chance!" Shine told her teammates. "Trump Card!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Slash!"

Their luck ran out as Articuno snapped out of the infatuation. He screeched before he lifted his wings that launched a Powder Snow. They braced themselves and when they opened their eyes they were covered in snow and feeling the damage they all took.

"Trump Card!"

"Discharge!" Pulse changed her move in hope that she might be able to paralyze Articuno.

"Shadow Claw!"

"Agility!" Articuno used in order to raise his speed. He started to fly around the peak in hope to avoid their attacks.

"Quick Attack!" Shine used and slammed the bird. The hit wasn't very strong, but knocked him off his course.

"Discharge!" Pulse attacked and got her hit, but still paralyzing effect.

"Assist!" Mimi used and got Thunderbolt. Mimi was having pretty good luck.

"Gust!"

A strong gusting wind came through and they felt themselves being tossed back some from the wind. Articuno was sure a strong opponent if they could feel burning damage from a simple flying type move.

"We need to do something." Shine said.

"But what?"

"Ice Beam!"

All three heads whipped around and looked at the legend who was currently charging his Ice Bea to fire. He fired and it coming toward them. They could feel the sheer cold of the move.

"I have an idea! Water Pulse!" Mimi stated.

The Water Pulse fired and collided with the Ice Beam. The Water Pulse froze and was hurtling toward them.

"That was your idea?!" Shine shouted.

"Pulse knock it back!"

"Got it! Iron Tail!"

Pulse jumped and slammed the block of ice with her tail. The block went shooting back and hit Articuno. Articuno fell to the snowy ground. He then got back up, but apparently weaken by their last counter.

"We've got him now! Trump Card!" With this being her third time using the move Shine knew it was growing stronger.

"Thunder Bolt!"

"Slash!"

All the moves slammed Articuno and he fell to the ground. He was exhausted. He took a deep breath before rising to his feet. Not sure about whether he was up for more the trio got into a fighting stance ready to attack again.

"Enough! You have defeated me!" Articuno's voice rang through the peak.

"Really?!" Shine questioned.

"Yes, you have proved yourself to be skilled fighters and explorers as you made your way here and to in my terms, defeat me." Articuno explained. "Let me be the first to congratulate you. You have earn this. The Icy Flute or at least a fake replica I created as your proof."

Articuno couldn't really give them the real one. He didn't have it anymore. It was currently with Team DarkFire. The flute he gave the team looked like the real one, but didn't have any of the properties the real one. Oh well.

"Thank you so much!" Team Luminous chorused together. Articuno smiled and nodded to the team as watched as they eagerly left to return to the Guild with their prize and graduation in wait.

* * *

Pulse noticed Shine was quiet on the way back to the Guild. That didn't seem like her. She thought she would be excited about them finally getting to be a real exploration team and go where they want to go. Be bouncing around like when she used to be like went she would see Shadow. Shine said she dreamed of this day for a while. Why did she look so lost in thought then?

"What's wrong Shine?" Pulse asked. "Aren't you happy that we get to graduate?"

"Of course I am!" Shine answered. "It's…what Articuno said about thinking I was Shadow."

"What about it? Isn't that something you wanted?" Mimi asked hearing the conversation.

"I thought so, but hearing it so many times and knowing that isn't me…doesn't feel right. I want to be my own Pokémon. I want Pokémon to see me as Shine, not Shadow's shadow." Pulse and Mimi snickered at Shine's choice of wording. "Shut up. I mean it!"

"We know, it was still funny." Pulse said putting a paw on Shine's shoulder.

"I need to find a way to separate myself from Shadow." Shine admitted.

"So you're not evolving into an Umbreon." Mimi voiced.

"Yes. I need to find my own evolution that fits me. An evolution for Shine." Shine said smiling. She couldn't wait to get back and then start soul searching with team. This would be her greatest exploration yet.

 **AN: And that Chapter 13 and actually 14 too and third of the side stories. I combined them! I hope you liked it! If you have any ideas on what Shine should be please let me know. I know she was Glaceon in Being of Darkness, but Epidote influenced that choice. I have some idea, but nothing for sure. Anyway, we're getting into my favorite parts of the main story so I might have that up ASAP. Please stay tune and review/favorite/follow in the meantime! Thanks and see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Did you think I was joking? I've been waiting for these next chapters since I started writing this fic! I'm excited! Sure the buildup could have been better, but I'm alright with it. One question shall be answered that I've been hinting at through the entire story. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Shadow, literally, I have a plush Umbreon so I have that so I don't feel as defeated for not owning Pokémon.**

Chapter 14

The place called to her. The peak was calling to her. A pulse that she felt within her. She needed to go there. Nothing would stand in her way from reaching there. Not the bird that flew above her. Not the squirrel that walked beside her. And not the kitten that was currently sleeping on her back. Shadow would reach Kismet Mountain, even if it killed her.

"We're coming up on the base of Kismet Mountain," Atlas explained as he flew down closer to tell Shadow.

"Good."

"Why?" Capala asked.

"I don't know. This place had been calling me since I arrived. I can't explain…" Shadow answered.

"Kismet Mountain is where Providence Peak is located. It is where the truce meeting is held. Most Pokémon travel all the way here searching for guidance. Maybe that's why it calls you. You are seeking something, aren't you?" Atlas said to the dark type.

Shadow didn't know. Was she? Was she seeking something? Well she had questions, but did those count? The more she thought about it the more she began to realize she was. She was seeking more about everything. About life, the world, everything.

"Who goes there?!" a voice called.

The three Pokémon who were awake looked up and saw three silhouettes of Pokémon. Shadow squinted her eyes and those Pokémon looked familiar. Or at their species did. The three jumped off the ledge and landed in front of them. Shadow was right when saying that they looked familiar. They were a Vaporeon, Flareon, and a Jolteon.

"You have entered the region of the Shroud. State your reasons for visiting," the Jolteon said.

"We're friends." Atlas said. "We mean you no harm. My friend here is an outsider and we are traveling with her as she explores the region. My name is Atlas, I am from Zephyr. This is Capala, from Strike, and Keyhani, from Starless. This is..."

They looked upon the Umbreon. Their eyes widen. She had returned. The other clan members must have known to bring her back.

"You're back!" The Flareon stated.

"I'm sorry?" Shadow questioned.

"You've come back!"

The other three Eevee evolution Pokémon gathered around Shadow and began to push her forward taking her somewhere. The pushing and rough movements woke Keyhani who was napping.

"What's going on?" Keyhani asked in a yawn.

"I don't know…" Shadow answered before continuing to try and tell these Pokémon who she was. They weren't listening. They obviously thought she was someone else.

They arrived in a camp like area that reminded Shadow of the Shaymin Village. The place was full of huts and looked to be peacefully.

"Everyone! She's back!" the Vaporeon hollered through the place.

A few different other Eevee Evolutions poked their heads out and saw an Umbreon. Couldn't those three be right? She went missing a while ago and now she's returned. No one knew where she went. She said she just had to leave. She needed answers.

"Look! I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not who you think!" Shadow said.

"She's right." A voice said sadly.

The others turned and saw a Glaceon step out of a hut. His voice was masculine as he was a male. He walked over to them and looked at Shadow. When he had heard of her returned he perked up. He missed her so much.

"What do you mean Shard?" the Vaporeon asked. It was clear now the water type was acting oblivious that the Umbreon in question wasn't the right one.

"That's not Eclipse." Shard answered. "I know where she has gone. She has traveled to Providence Peak for guidance. You must be outsiders."

"We are." Shadow answered. "My name is Shadow and this is Atlas, Capala, and Keyhani." Shadow said introducing her team.

"We are Shroud. I am Shard. This is Kai (Vaporeon-female), Pyrorus (Flareon-male), Raiden (Jolteon-male), Verity (Leafeon-female), and Ahzar (Espeon-male)."

"Who is Eclipse?" Shadow asked.

"An Umbreon. She is also my mate and the mother of our unhatched Egg. She left for Providence Peak days ago and has yet to return. Others have searched for her, but found no one. I am concerned something might have happened to her." Shard explained.

Providence Peak. The part of the mountain that called to Shadow. The call was much stronger now and it felt like her feet would walk without her if she let them. It sounded like he needed help too. Why not complete two objectives with one trip?

"I'll go look for her." Shadow said.

"What?" Everyone questioned. This got Shard's attention.

"Yeah. I've been wanting to go up there. It calls to me so at least I can help you out too." Shadow explained.

Shard looked at the Umbreon before him. He smiled. Perhaps she could bring back his love. She wasn't Eclipse, but this Shadow was so much like her. The most basic was the species. As Shadow spoke she had similar views such as wanting to anything for another Pokémon when they needed help. Shard also noticed the difference. This Umbreon wanted adventure while Eclipse wanted her life.

"Thank you. I will…"

"No Shard." A voice said. It was Ahzar, the Espeon. "Think about the Egg. It might hatch while you are away. The baby needs to be with at least one parent and we can't chance something happening to you. Do not worry, we will have Eclipse back. I will show you."

"Thank you." Shadow said. "Keyhani, I want you to stay here." Shadow said turning her neck and grabbed the cat by the scruff before placing him on the ground.

"Why?" the Purrloin whined.

"Because I don't think the peak is safe and I don't anything happening to you." Shadow said as she lowered her head to meet his.

"What if something happens to you?" he asked getting close to her face.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. Okay?" Shadow said.

"Okay…" Keyhani agreed before she rubbed against her face and then her front legs.

Shadow smiled. Keyhani was attached to her. It was interesting. In such a short time Keyhani had grown onto her like a mother. Shadow wouldn't say he was her kid, but a pest that follows her around. Kid, someday. Kids wasn't something she thought about. There was still so much in her life that ruled over that. Basically she was married to her job and her teammates were like her siblings and some children who were much younger than her. Perhaps, she wouldn't mind it.

"Let us go." Ahzar said leading the way.

"I see why the others mistook you for Eclipse. I also think the others try too hard." Ahzar said to break the silence.

"You do?" Shadow wondered out loud to him.

"Yes, you both act very much like. She's a bit rough around the edges. A Pokémon you've got to get used to. She won't change for anyone. You both even give off the same feelings to me. As a Psychic type I'm kind in tune. The others want Shard to be happy and they thought another Umbreon would help. Idiots." Ahzar explained. "I'm friends with Eclipse and she was like that since the day she arrived in Shroud."

"Day she arrived?" Atlas asked.

"Yeah. Most of us hadn't evolved or anything and this Eevee came into Shroud. The older ones took her in like on their own. Eclipse was a little bit of a troublemaker, but everyone loves her."

"You sound smitten!" Capala chimed in.

"What?" Ahzar said red that contrasted against his pink fur. "No! She's with Shard. They love each other and even if I was I wouldn't come between them."

"Sounds like denial…" Shadow muttered in a sing song voice.

"Whatever. I understand Eclipse and Shard are together. They are both my friends and I care about them." Ahzar said. He was beginning to rethink being their guide. It seemed like they were going to pick on him the whole way. Ahzar noted that teasing was also like Eclipse.

"Sorry." Shadow said. "That's nice of you. It means you have a good heart."

Ahzar looked to see Shadow was now walking beside him. His face burned a little more. Shadow was pretty. Her eyes were a red that said she had history and her fur. Despite it was black, he could see that she'd been through a lot and was strong. She made friends with anyone as he remembered her companions were from other clans. She was social and connected with Pokémon. Evidence was clear with Keyhani. He knew he wasn't hers and yet he seemed like it. It was fantastic. She seemed fantastic.

"Where are we?" Atlas asked breaking Ahzar out of his thoughts.

"We're almost there." Ahzar said seeing where they were. It was rare that you were attacked on Kismet Mountain or Providence Peak. This was a place of tranquility and enlightenment. The peak wasn't far ahead of them. As they got closer the place became almost darker.

"What's going on, huh?" Capala asked.

"We're entering the peak. Providence Peak is inside Kismet Mountain or at least the center. There it opens to the sky and the invisible below. Everything there is endless."

They all listened to what the Espeon had to say. He was smart and knew about the place. They betted that anyone from Shroud would know the same information as they lived here. They protected this place. They were prepared for any opponent and represented a fraction of the clans. They could see a ledge off in the distance surround by a wall of rock. They could see a Pokémon standing at the edge looking up. A blue glow was around the Pokémon.

"Eclipse!" Ahzar acknowledged before sprinting. The other followed.

Eclipse turned and looked to the visitors. She heard her name and saw Ahzar. Friend and he brought others with her. She looked at them. They were trustworthy. She saw the Umbreon and smiled. She knew.

Shadow looked upon the shiny Umbreon. Instead she was blue where she was yellow and she had yellow eyes. She was beautiful. Shadow could see why she was talked about. Shadow then couldn't understand how they confused them. She was a different color! Perhaps she had been gone so long that any Umbreon would do as Eclipse. An attempt to cheer up Shard as Ahzar subtly pointed out. She noticed Shard's disappointment about her not being Eclipse, but now she could see why. However, Shadow couldn't help looking at her. She felt like she looking in a mirror.

"Ahzar." Eclipse said in voice that sounded like Shadow's.

"This is where you've been." Ahzar asked which sounded more like a statement.

"Yeah. Where else would I be?" Eclipse asked. Shadow snorted. Yeah, they had the same sarcasm. Were all Umbreons like this? Eclipse the smiled. "Arceus said you would be coming and to wait here until you arrived."

"Arceus?"

"Yes. Who else? I wanted to meet you, Shadow."

"How do you know my name?" Shadow said.

"Arceus told me your name."

"Why did you want to meet me?" Shadow asked very confused about what was going on.

Shadow didn't know about a place like this. As far as she was concerned she'd never been here before. The first memory she had as a Pokémon was Blaze finding her one the beach. Beach…water…sea. The more Shadow thought about she was getting more questions than answers. She was also getting a headache. Had she been here before as a Pokémon and didn't remember it? Had she maybe got caught in the ocean and washed up on the beach thus started her adventures with Blaze. She was so confused.

"Shadow, I…" Eclipse went to say before a quaking rocked the cavern.

"Earthquake!" Ahzar shouted so they all could be prepared.

Everyone braced their paws on the ground to hold still except Atlas. Luckily he was flying in the air above them watching with concern for his friends. Then he noticed something under Eclipse. The ground.

"Eclipse! The ground is breaking beneath you!" Atlas yelled a warning.

By the time Eclipse heard him and looked the ground crumbled under her. She began to fall down the ravine that looked to never end. Everyone gasped in shock. One acted. Shadow ran up to her and grabbed her scruff. Shadow then started to pull. She noticed the ground kept crumbling. She wouldn't have time to pull Eclipse up to safety. There would be no ground. Shadow tossed her neck back fiercely and Eclipse went with it. Shadow released Eclipse and she was tossed over head to the ground. By the time Shadow went to jump and under her gave away. It wasn't supposed to. She was supposed to have time. Shadow was now the one falling. Atlas witnessed this and went to grab his teammate. Her own scruff was in claws reach as a rock fell from the wall hitting him. He missed Shadow and watched Shadow fall into the darkness. It was almost like fate wanted her to fall.

 **AN: Done with that chapter and I might go work on 15 since that's the one I've been looking forward to! Now you know the other Umbreon often mentioned by other characters throughout the story is Eclipse. Now who do you think she is? What about all that's happened? Hope you'll review! Thanks and see you later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Yay! One of my favorite chapters, if the not the favorite! So glad I got to the point where I could share this with you! I hope you all like as this answers about everything and gets to what most people have been waiting for!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything especially the awesome picture that inspired me to write this chapter.**

Chapter 15

"Shadow!" Atlas screeched as he watched Shadow fall into the darkness. She couldn't be gone right. This was Shadow. She was the one who could do anything. She was probably be fine. She must have used Psychic or another move to save herself. She would be calling any minute for him to come get her. Her lights would flash through the dark any minute. "I'm going down there."

"You can't!" Eclipse shouted stopping him.

"Why not?!" Atlas yelled back.

"You won't be able to see and Shadow belongs with Arceus now." Eclipse explained. "If you go down there you'll also be lost or you won't get anywhere. Only those who are meant to reach the bottom actually get there."

Atlas thought about what the other Umbreon said. She had a point. He didn't want to agree with her point, but he didn't have much of a choice. He also couldn't risk being lost. He had plans he wanted desperately to carry out. He just wanted Shadow there so he could show and thank her.

* * *

She lost consciousness during the fall. She slammed into protruding rocks and lost reality sometime. She woke up to the feeling of a ground. She sassily thought about how they were all saying that this place had no bottom. What they were right about was that the place was pitch black. She couldn't see anything. Not even her own paws. She needed light.

Shadow attempted to light up her rings. She could barely get a glow. She realized she was too weak to even move. Then everything began to sink in. The pain of her broken, battered, and bruised body. Her breathing became rapid and fast. Eventually it would slow down, but not of her calming or healing. She coughed and felt a substance in her mouth. She attempted to spit it out, but it only drooled out her mouth. She didn't need to see it to know it was blood. She was so tired. Shadow was fading. Shadow was dying.

" _Shadow…"_

Shadow couldn't help but think about what most in their final times. She thought about her friends. Lumi, the little electric type that wanted somewhere to belong. It was cute. She feared about what she would do now. She could continue on, but she was a social Pokémon. Solo work didn't suit her.

Atlas. He had grown so much since she met him at the start of her journey. Once he was a naïve and basic Staravia. Then he showed his leadership qualities. He was a strong Pokémon that knew where his heart should be. He would be a great team leader or even a clan. She just wished she could tell him she was proud.

Keyhani. The feelings were setting in. She broke her promise to her…adopted son. Shadow promised the young Purrloin that she would be alright and now she was dying. Where would he go? He had nowhere else. He looked up to her and she felt like she needed to protect him until he could be on his own. She did a swell job at that.

" _Shadow…"_

Team FireStrike. They were fairly new to her, but she felt like she knew them from the other future. They would be a great team later like any of them training at the Guild. Ember was a hothead and would probably be upset at her death, but Letro would be there to help her along. She wished she could visit the other ones. She missed them.

Team Lumious. Shine might die and give up. Shine was the reason Shadow even started liking younger Pokémon. Shine was her apprentice and a good friend. She only wished she could have done more for her and their team. Shadow knew that they would be graduating soon and couldn't be prouder. She would excited for that day and hoped she could see it. Pulse wouldn't be as affected and probably might be what helps Shine. Mimi too. She was a smart cat and didn't let her new friends be done. Shadow could see them as the new Team DarkFire in a few years.

" _Shadow."_

The rest of her team. Team DarkFire. The exploration team she built from the Guild up. She would be happy with how she left it. Rylie and Gabriel would keep the team strong and probably memorialize her. She was the founder. They be alright too. They were tough Pokémon. Rylie would probably only show some emotion and keep it bottled up. That wasn't good for him and she attempted to break him of that. She could see Gabriel crying. She really could. Despite acting like a tough dragon he was just an emotional one. It was what made him a great friend. The rough, tough, and sensitive. An odd mix, but worked for him. Those two would hold it together.

" _Shadow."_

Blaze. Her best friend. The fire in her DarkFire. Arceus, she couldn't die. Blaze wouldn't be himself anymore. She heard about what happened after she left the first time from Bidoof and it was heartbreaking. Shadow even teared up. She couldn't do that to him again and this time have no fact that she was alright. Blaze would shut down. He had so much going for him. The new Guildmaster and everything. As Shadow's thought trailed they changed. She often thought Blaze was reliant on her. That wasn't the case. He showed many times that he was the brave and strong Pokémon he was meant to be. He would turn out alright. Maybe it was for the best if she…

" _Shadow!"_

Shadow had been hearing her name. She moved her head against the dirt and looked ahead where the sound was supposedly coming from. It seemed that motion sucked out her strength. She felt her eyes falling and fading. Her barely opened eyes saw a light.

" _Shadow. Listen to me."_

The light got closer and she felt it touch her. She didn't feel herself heal, but a sense of recognition. She knew this light. He was her best friend.

"Grovyle…" she muttered before passing out.

* * *

Shadow woke up with a shine on her face. She opened her eyes and looking into the blazing sun. It was bright. She moved her arms in front of her face to block it out. She moved her body to feel a fabric underneath her. Wait…Shadow then opened her eyes. What was covering her face wasn't paws, but hands?! She quickly shot up and looked. Well tried to look. Instantly she was given a pulsating headache. She groaned. Again she slowly opened her eyes to see…a human. Her human self.

Shadow didn't remember her human self at all. She couldn't remember what she looked like. What color were her hair, her eyes, anything. She looked at herself to see she had a tanned skin complexion. She gave her head a slight shake and saw dark brown hair. What about her eyes? Face? She saw a mirror beside her. She hesitantly picked it up and looked. Her face was slim and her eyes…brown too. She was pretty. What had happened? What about the Pokémon world? Had it all been a dream?

"It wasn't a dream." A voice said. Shadow turned and looked at the door to see her partner.

"Grovyle!" she exclaimed. "What happened?"

"This is the final glimpse of your life. The answer to all your questions. The missing piece, your human side."

"No hello? Nice to see you?" Shadow asked sarcastically.

"Hello Shadow." Grovyle said with a smirk. "Your life as a human is fading and we felt you needed to know about it. To help you move on. Eventually you would be consumed to know about it and thus cause you to seek out the answers only to get nowhere. Only two parts of you remain, you and Eclipse."

"Eclipse?" Shadow questioned very confused. What did that shiny Umbreon have to do with her? She may had felt a kinship, but they were the same species. They would normally feel something like family, right?

"Shadow, Eclipse is your human half." Grovyle said not stuttering. Shadow's eyes widen in shock. "Eclipse is the part of you that wanted a normal life than the one you born into. She holds all your human memories. Think of you as two sides of the same coin. She wants one side while you want the other. You are the part of yourself fully committed to our mission and nothing would change that. You were given no memories as a side effect of Darkrai's attack as you were supposed to remember our mission and us. I hate to tell you that you were actually killed in the time traveling incident and Arceus gave you and the other side of you that was buried deep new life."

Shadow felt she was going to throw up. This was a lot to take in and all so confusing. This was supposed to give answers? She had more questions. Was she dead? Who was she really? What about their time before when they were best friends? Shadow breathing became unsteady as tears leak out. She didn't know what else to think. Was anything real?

"Are you real?" Shadow asked nervously.

"Yes. Don't worry. Like your other friends I exist in an alternate future that is safe and beautiful." Grovyle answered hoping up to her. He looked under her downward head to look her in the eyes. He could see she wanted to know more. "I am hear as your final parting of your human life. And to give you these."

"What?" Shadow asked lifting her head to look at him.

"Our memories." Grovyle answered touching her head. Shadow felt clarity as the memories raced.

* * *

" _Our world is aligned with another one that is set in the past. A world completely made of Pokémon. A time before humans were born. Our world, our present and future, is in danger because of a disruption there. Honey, you have an ability that can save our world. Only you can do this." Her father said as he was explaining to her what she needed to do._

" _Why me?" a younger girl answered. She understood, but it seemed like too much for a little girl. She was thirteen after all. She had lived, been born, into this world. She lost everything the planet paralysis. Her friends. Family. Her mother especially. She wanted to be a normal girl with a mom, dad, and a Pokémon. But that didn't seem possible. She almost rather had no life than this life._

" _Because you have the Dimensional Scream. This will allow you to find the Time Gears in the past. Time Gears placed in Temporal Tower will fix everything. Heal the world."_

" _You know it doesn't always work…" she answered talking about her power._

" _With a close friend it always does."_

" _No one is left." Shadow sighed. All her friends were either killed. All the Pokémon had seemed to have left too being killed or paralyzed._

" _You're wrong there." Her father said getting up from her bed and grabbing something. She peered over to look and saw a case. It couldn't be. There were so rare since all the Pokémon either were rogue, bad, or dead._

" _A Pokémon Egg!" she squealed. This would be a good Pokémon! This Pokémon would be friend!_

" _Yes, the Pokémon that will hatch from this Egg will be your partner."_

 _The little girl looked anxiously at the Egg hoping it would hatch then. She knew it would take time. Time was so screwed up it might be at least a year before she knows what Pokémon lies within the Egg. She didn't know if she could wait, but she had to._

* * *

 _It had been a year since she received the Egg. It hadn't hatched yet. She was fourteen now and her father said it could be any day the Pokémon would arrive. Afterward they needed to bond so they could use her power. She needed to be the first person the Pokémon saw. She laid in bed next to the Egg. She didn't want to sleep. She might miss it. She couldn't miss it. However, sleep dragged her away._

 _She woke to a light. She opened her eyes to see the Egg glowing! The Egg was hatching! The Pokémon was coming. She sat up immediately and watched as the Egg changed. It broke apart and sat there was a green Pokémon with a long dark green tail. The Pokémon was so cute. It opened its eyes. Its eyes were yellow and looking adoringly at her. They were adorable._

" _Daddy!" she called and her father rushed in._

" _It's a Treecko!" he told her._

" _Treecko?" she said getting the name right._

" _Tree?" the Pokémon said._

" _He's the best Pokémon ever!" She exclaimed hugging him. Treecko smiled._

* * *

 _Two years and Treecko grew up like a kid. It helped them bond if they didn't rush. They needed to do this right. They weren't sure if they'd get a second chance. Dad told her Pokémon learned how to talk like they did. They use to talk like that all the time. He theorized that Pokémon wanted their own language thus stopped speaking like humans and started with their Poké Speech. Apparently it seemed that all just naturally talked only using their name. However, Treecko talked early, but that helped since there wasn't really any other Pokémon around._

 _At sixteen she made she was well informed because it was her job to teach Treecko about their mission. Treecko didn't understand. It made since. They were rarely allowed outside because of how bad it was. So dark and gray…dead-like. She knew she had to make Treecko understand._

" _Where are we going?" Treecko asked._

" _Outside. You need to see something," she answered him as they climbed the ladder up._

" _Really? We get to go outside!"_

 _She knew how it looked. She didn't want to have to look again, but she knew she would have to in order for him to understand. A necessary evil. She opened the hatch and stepped out. She grabbed her partner and his excited face fell._

 _It was horrible. The world was so frozen and lifeless. So dark. Covered for as long as the eyes could see and probably the rest of it. The trees didn't blow and some were dead. Rocks floated in mid-air as did water. The world wasn't supposed to look like this. It was to be green and beautiful, full of life. There was no life if time stopped._

" _Now do you see why?"_

" _Yes."_

* * *

 _He was intrigued to learn now. He was excited to help out and return the world. She was a great teacher. Calm and patient. She explained what he didn't understand so well. He learned he was going to help protect her. Sort of like a bodyguard. That was okay. He would protect his best friend with his life. She taught him moves that would help them. He was a quick study. He looked up to her as she gave him strength._

" _This is a time gear. This is what we'll be after." She explained showing him a photo in a book._

" _How many are there?" Treecko asked._

" _Five."_

" _That's a lot. How will we find them all in the past?"_

" _Leave that to me." She answered placing a hand on his head._

 _They were on their first mission outside. They needed to try and find the locations of the Time Gears. They were almost ready to attempt a trip back into the past. They didn't have long left. However, they had been informed Primal Dialga would try and stop them. He'd never confront them, he sent his henchmen. Or at least the henchman sent his henchmen. The Sableye were after them._

" _You can't escape!" one Sableye laughed as they chased the two._

" _He's right. We'll have to fight."_

 _She turned and pushed a Sableye that was gaining on her. It was odd for her as a human to fight against a Pokémon. She wished they could be on even grounds. That was the reason she had Treecko._

 _One of the Sableye got the upper hand on the human girl. She was the one they needed to kill. She was the one with a power to stop them. She hit the ground hard and ended up spraining something. It felt like her ankle. It was hard to dodge as the Sableye swiped at her._

" _Ah!" She screamed as on got her and blood came from the scratch._

" _NO!" a voice said._

 _She looked up and saw Treecko standing behind them. He had this fierce determination in his eyes. He would protect her. Using this force his body glowed. He grew taller and a long leaf sprouted from his head. Leaves almost like blades were on now on his forearms and two were on his tail. He evolved into Grovyle._

 _As he went to fight them a familiar dizzy spell washed over her. A light appeared and she saw an area full of trees. A mystery dungeon. At the center was a…Time Gear. She figured a Time Gear was in Treeshroud Forest. She knew from the images they looked at of the mystery dungeons. They found a location. When the vision ended she saw Grovyle trying to wake her._

" _What happened?" he asked._

" _Treeshroud Forest. A Time Gear is there."_

 _They both smiled. They found one and it was the first time the Dimensional Screech activated for Grovyle._

* * *

 _They had all the locations. They knew who would try and stop them. They couldn't let them win. Losing and failure wasn't an option. Now all they needed was to get to the past. Their father told them how. They needed to find Celebi. She would help them. She understood what was going on. She would be ready for them. They just needed to find her._

" _Celebi!" she called. She knew she was here. She met her before as a child. She was cute and fun to be around._

" _Who are we looking for?"_

" _A time traveling Pokémon called Celebi. She'll help us."_

" _I see."_

" _Oh so you came!" a voice cried. Suddenly before them appeared a pink floating Pokémon. "Good to see you. You must be…Grovyle."_

 _Celebi was instantly smitten with the other grass type. She thought what he was doing along with his partner was brave and such determination. She admired that. She was glad to help them._ _She hated living in the everlasting dark world too. She couldn't remember what the sunrise even looked like. She wanted to see the beautiful sites of the world. The way it should be. She'd give up everything to help and see that again. Or in this case, let others see it._

" _Can you help us?" Grovyle asked._

" _Of course! We'll need to travel to the Passage of Time! We'll go when you're ready!"_

" _We're here now so we're ready." Grovyle said._

" _Of course silly! You know you should go by a code name!" Celebi suggested._

" _What would be the point?" Grovyle asked._

" _So no one will know you! You might endanger your existence!"_

" _We already are…" they both deadpanned together._

" _I am too!" Celebi said. "You should go by one. I think Shadow goes good for you!"_

 _She smiled. Shadow. She liked it. She would go by Shadow._

" _I'm fine thank you." Grovyle answered._

" _Party pooper…"_

* * *

" _Are you ready?" Celebi asked the partners as they looked onto to the glowing portal known as the Passage of Time. They had little trouble getting there which was shocking, but they weren't complaining. All their training. Now was the start of the real mission. They knew about the cost and were prepared. The few for the many._

" _Yes." They answered._

" _Then go! Save our world!" Celebi shouted happily._

 _Shadow and Grovyle looked to each and smiled. They were finally stopping the planet paralysis. Shadow held out her hand and Grovyle took it. They would do it together. They would stop it together and afterward disappear together. It would alright. Holding each other hand they walked through the Passage of Time. None of them, not even Celebi saw the dark smog like being follow them and attack the portal._

 _That was when they lost each other. Upon meeting and learning Shadow was now an Eevee with no memory, Grovyle left he lost his best friend forever to never get her back._

* * *

Shadow woke up after the memories of her time with Grovyle. She didn't know what to feel, but she cried for their lost friendship. She now felt awful about not knowing any of this when they met before. Everything would have been different. She understood about the Darkness. It was born through the planet paralysis and latched onto Darkrai for survival after they stopped the paralysis. That was why he wanted it. The Darkness wanted to live in that world. It wanted her because she was the one who tried to stop it. It all made sense. Her questions answered.

Shadow looked over to her partner. Her partner. Not Blaze. Grovyle. Shadow had tears streaking down her face as she hugged the grass type. She missed him so much. After learning all this made her missing stronger. He hugged her back. He got his best friend back. It was a shame he couldn't stay with her. He wanted to stay with her and be together forever. He'd accomplished a lot in his life and he wanted to share the rest of it with her. The existed together. Even if they truly disappeared before they would be remembered. Their spirits and accomplishments were with everyone they met. That was what was important. Shadow knew what she wanted now as she cried into her partner's shoulder.

"Thank you, Shadow. I wouldn't change anything that we went through. I was lucky to have known you as my best friend and partner," Grovyle said as the last word he said was a whisper. He didn't lose her, but gained her back. Arceus gave him back his friend and the chance to help her. The last word Grovyle said was almost undetectable if Shadow hadn't been watching him.

Shadow gasped and felt the tears wanting to return. During those memories she never heard it and thought it would be lost. The last work Grovyle said wasn't Shadow. It was her real name. She knew her real name as a light engulfed them.

 **AN: I just about started crying. This isn't the last of Grovyle, trust me. This turned out better than I thought and I love it! I hope you all felt the same and this fanfiction purpose theory made sense! Please tell me what you thought and I'll share tissues if you need them. Hope to see you again!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the support and I'm glad to hear the last chapter did what I wanted it too. Again I hope everything made sense and was somewhat of a shock to you. Here is Chapter 16!**

 **Disclaimer: Again, don't own anything related to Pokémon.**

Chapter 16: Side Story 4

"Would like to be more than friends?" Nya asked Blaze out.

Blaze turned to her kind of shocked. Kind of. He suspected she was going to ask him out. He wasn't that romantically naïve. He knew the difference from the feeling of friendship and romantic kind. Well…he didn't want to admit to anyone that one point he was romantically attracted to Shadow. He knew it would never work though. He wanted to settle down while she wanted to keep going. Plus he wanted children and he didn't think Shadow would. He was happy being her best friend.

Nya seemed kind of like Shadow in the aspect of moving. She was constantly moving on and plus he didn't see her trustworthy. Sure, she was cute, but he wanted someone he could bond with and trust. Shadow was trustworthy and they bond. However, he noticed someone else that was like Shadow, but had what he wanted.

"I'm sorry Nya…I can't." Blaze answered. Nya dropped her ears in defeat. "It isn't you. You seem great, but I've got my eye for someone else. I'm still hoping that she notices me."

"That's sweet." Nya said feeling better about the rejection. Blaze liked someone else. "If you don't mind me asking, can I ask who? I bet I can help get you together."

Blaze was put off by her sing song voice and change in demeanor. She was just rejected and know she wanted to help him get the girl he wanted. She was a strange one and proved his reasons why he rejected her.

"I don't know…" Blaze said unsure.

"Is it Shadow?" Nya asked.

"What?! No! It's not Shadow."

"Then who?"

Blaze took a deep breath and told her.

"It's Reese."

Nya face made a wider smile than before and Blaze wondered if telling her was a good idea. Nya was Reese's teammate and he didn't want to lose anything with her. He was attracted to her because of her fiery demeanor and she was strong. Something about Reese made Blaze want to get to know her better.

"Aw! That's so adorable!"

"Cut it out…it's not that adorable nor funny. I don't know what to do. I've felt this way before, but it has never been this strong." Blaze said now embarrassed and upset that he told Nya. She was probably going to blab off to Reese now and mock him. Or at least continue to tease him about it.

Nya looked at Blaze and felt like her heart melted from the cuteness. Blaze was attracted to Reese. Well, the poor sap didn't know she had a feeling that wasn't one-sided. Reese appeared to have some feeling toward the other fire type. Nya noticed. She wasn't dumb as Pokémon thought. Well, if she couldn't be with him than she be a match maker. She loved doing this for others.

"No honey. I'm going to help you."

"What?" Blaze wondered out loud. Honestly, he'd rather let this go. Nya might make things worse.

* * *

Nya went back to where Team Rivalry was staying with a smile on her face. Tara, the Sandslash looked at her teammate almost worried. Nya tended to put her nose where it didn't belong. That was most Pokémon didn't like her in then them. Tara knew she was asking Blaze out. Apparently the news was good.

"You're cheerful." Tara said.

"Of course I am!" Nya said. Nya looked around and didn't see their leader. "Where's Reese?"

"Should be back later."

"Great! I have great news to tell her!" Nya said as then let out a purr.

"What that you stole the Pokémon she liked?" Tara asked.

"No silly! Better!"

Reese returned about an hour later. She had been exploring the town and got a feel for it. They didn't know how long they were going to be there, but they might as well get to know the area. The town was so peaceful and everyone was so friendly. Also this was a chance to meet other rescue teams. They could swap stories, information, and even challenge. Reese knew she wouldn't mind if she stayed here.

"Reese! I have great news!" Nya said to her leader.

"What?" she asked not thrilled. She knew about Nya's outing with Blaze. She didn't need to know what happened.

"Blaze invited us to dinner at the Guild tonight!" Nya informed.

"Why?" Reese asked annoyed. Probably to announce their new found relationship. If that was the case she might have to decline the offer. Reese knew when they would announce and act all cute together she would leave and not risk losing her temper. Their might not be a Guild around anymore.

"He's being friendly. Why else?" Nya said.

Reese wanted to become bitter about, but she didn't want to be mean to her friend. Nya was being the Delcatty she was. Plus as Reese thought about Nya didn't say anything about them. It could be the truth. Blaze was a nice guy and they weren't use to town. She liked that. He was kind and strong. That and she admired how much she had heard he'd grown. Once being a timid Cyndaquil to the brave Typhlosion that stood before her today. In addition, if he had accepted Nya's request then she won't be quiet about it.

"Sure, I'll go." Reese submitted.

* * *

It was around sunset when Nya said it was time to go. She claimed Tara was waiting for them there having gone earlier. Reese accepted this knowing Tara was the type not sit around and wait. Reese went along with Nya and the walk over was quiet. Normally Nya doesn't shut up, but not she was calm. Like she was expecting something. Reese knew she was up to something, but couldn't tell what exactly what. Only time would tell.

When arriving near the lower level of the Guild Reese noticed it was dark. Perhaps no one was there. Had Nya messed up where they were meeting? The café was pretty lively when they passed by so maybe they were to go there? Nya seemed like she knew. Reese was about to say something when they arrived at the lower level. The Infernape's eyes widen seeing what was before her.

A table was set out in the middle of the room with two plates. The room was perfectly lit up. The other room had been darken so no one would disturb them to think no one was there. In fact no one was. They were all at the café so they would leave their Guildmaster alone.

"Wh…What's this?" Reese asked.

"Would you…I don't know…like to have…dinner?" Blaze asked in reply.

Reese was speechless. Nya wasn't dating Blaze at all. The little devil set her up. She turn to the Delcatty to not see anyone. The normal type had slipped out when the moment called for it. Reese would have to confront her later about it.

"Sure." Reese said blushing.

"Great!" Blaze said shocked. "I didn't know what you liked so I grabbed a little of everything and included some of my favorites."

"Are those charred Oran Berries?" Reese asked seeing an orb of blue and black.

"They are. I love them with a little fire." Blaze said. "You don't like them?"

"I love them!"

Blaze smiled as he watched Reese eat some of the charred berries and enjoy them. No one else seemed to like them around town so Blaze just dealt without them. Or he'd make them when no one was looking. They weren't that hard to make. Just wrap the berries in a leaves and lightly Flamethrower the side then take the wrap off and use a lighter one than before to finish. It suddenly became quiet.

"Reese…I don't know how to say this…but I like you. You're a strong fighter and you seem fearless."

"Well…I wouldn't say fearless. Blaze, I like you too and I was afraid that I wouldn't have a chance or that I'd lose you to someone."

"Like that will ever happen," Blaze said. It was true. He wasn't interested in Nya and the other ship had sailed. He had stronger feelings with Reese. She seemed to complete him. She was like the fierce to his past timid side that still likes to appear every once in a while. Blaze couldn't also deny a physical attraction either and neither could Reese. Blaze smiled at his date. Everything was going great, but he couldn't shake this sensation something was wrong.

* * *

Shine and Pulse were currently visiting their families in order to tell them the news. They were to graduate the Guild soon and eventually be on their own. Gradation wouldn't take place for another couple days because Blaze made it a big deal thus a celebration in the center of town. After that they'd be on their own to go where they wanted and explore where they wanted. Esara told them that they shouldn't go too far, but she knew that was her maternal side talking. Shine told her mother not too worry as she'd come see her whenever she could.

"It doesn't surprise me that you went after Articuno." Esara told her daughter.

"Huh? It doesn't?" Shine asked confused.

"You've always had a fascination with ice and dungeons since you were little and that was one of the first times I'd lost you in dungeon. Shine, I used to be an explorer or at least attempted. I met your father and I still held on to the dream. What I didn't know is that you'd follow me in there. When I learned you were there I rushed back afraid that you'd had been injured or worse. No, you were fine if not better. You were playing on the ice and apparently made friends with the locals. I knew from there what I would want to give you." Esara explained.

Shine looked in shock at her mother. She had been explorer too.

'Did she give that up for me?'

"Shine, don't you dare think like that! I would have gave up the world for you. I wanted to because I learned what motherhood does to a Pokémon." Esara explained.

"I hate it when you read my mind…" Shine complained.

"Then stop getting into trouble."

Shine shrugged her shoulders. She was always going to get into trouble. That was a reason she had her teammates to help look out for her. Everyday just pulling her tail from the fire. Well, not every day.

Shine didn't notice that her mom had left the room. Esara was searching for something. Something she had been keeping for her baby. She had found it during her travels and couldn't use, but kept it anyway. She pulled it out and smiled. She hoped Shine would like it. She walked back and saw a deep thought expression on her daughter's face.

"Shine." Esara said and Shine looked up. Her expression changed seeing the Frozen Rock. "I wanted to give this to you later, but I think now is best time."

Shine had a look of pure happiness as she accept the evolution as her own.

 **AN: I want to first point out this is the last Side Story. Don't worry, the final chapter connects the two so this isn't the end. Sorry this is short, but I was losing my muse and steam about the entire chapter so sorry this wasn't my best one. Anyway, I hope wasn't too bad and sorry the date seemed crappy as I wouldn't know about them as I've never been on one. So best to my knowledge. Anyway, I hope you'll review and come back to the main story next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry about the delay! I've been busy over the summer and didn't have much time to write as I would have liked. ALSO! I noticed my mistake in Chapter 14 with calling Capala, Lumi, but Lumi is the nickname I use for Pachirisu in another series and originally was Capala's name until I changed it. Don't bother going back to look, I changed it. Anyway, you're here for the story and not my personal life or mistakes so here is it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokémon rights. I do have all the plush eeveelutions!**

Chapter 17

The light was overwhelming. Shadow couldn't see anything. It also made her head hurt, but this entire journey was giving her headache so it made sense. However, the feeling was gone as soon as she thought about it. She felt so pure now and powerful. She had felt this before. But where?

" _Shadow…"_

Shadow opened her eyes to see the voice that had been calling her. She noticed the as she looked at her feet she had returned to being a Pokémon. She was an Umbreon again. She looked forward and saw tall legs. Majestic legs if one to be described. It couldn't be? No way. No one in the world knew the location of, as she looked up to see if she was right, Arceus.

"Ar…ceus?" Shadow stuttered.

"This is the final steps of your journey Shadow." The God Pokémon said in a voice that sounded like tone bell. It wasn't too soft nor harsh. Perfection.

"Why?" Shadow asked. "Why me?"

"You're a special individual. Not just for your ability of the dimensional scream, but you're a part of a line of humans connected to the Pokémon world meant to keep our worlds in balance and safe, together. Without you this world and your own would have fallen despite anyone's power."

"There were others?"

"There was and will be."

Shadow didn't know what to think. This was all so confusing and the headache was coming back. Part of her wanted to meet the others. Talk to them and find out what they were like. What kind of Pokémon they were? She had so many questions, but what happened to them. None were alive then so they must have…

"Am I going to die?" Shadow asked. That was the only outcome she could think of. The end. She didn't really belong in this world so, why should she stay? What more could she do for this world?

"No." Arceus said straight out sensing the concern in the dark type. "Your life as a human is over. Your human body has died thus reborn as a Pokémon. Your soul and everything that makes you, you, if there inside you. Neither you nor Eclipse will meet the same fate. None of the others like you met death either. Or at least not for long or before their time."

That was good to hear in some sense. Shadow felt dead though. Arceus told her that her 'human-self' was dead, but what about her. She guessed the body is just a vessel that the soul can be transferred in order to live. Reincarnation in a sense. Also for a moment Shadow forget what she learned about the blue ringed, yellowed eyed Umbreon named Eclipse. Eclipse was another version of Shadow. She was the more human half than her that never wanted to be a part of this fight about planet paralysis. The part that would have died when Shadow was brought back as a Pokémon. She guessed the will was so strong that it was decided instead of death she was given a chance to live that life as a new person…Pokémon. Eclipse was the human side that wasn't meant to be a part of the plan Arceus had for them. Arceus said no one ever died before their time.

"What about everyone I knew?" Shadow asked. From the memories she received from Grovyle she knew she had some kind of family. At least a father. Though Shadow felt an emptiness in herself not remembering that life or anyone, she still cared about them. They remembered her.

"That is a matter I will handle." Arceus answered vaguely.

"I want to know." Shadow said. Shadow couldn't help, but think of herself brave. This was God of their world and she told him what to do. She kept her stare straight and unwavering.

"They will know your fate. Erasing their memories of you wouldn't work as they would feel the emptiness and it would tear them apart. Please don't concern yourself. I will watch over them."

"What am I do now?" Shadow asked.

"That is up to you." Arceus answered. "The rest of this life is for you to decide until I may need to call on you again."

Shadow smiled. She knew what he meant. She would be able to live her life the way she wanted to. No need to have a mission to save the world. She could continue rescuing Pokémon in need and having adventure. Being an explorer. If she wanted, she could even settle down. She felt a burst of excitement not knowing what could be in store for her. It was so open. So…not happening right now.

"Now what?" Shadow asked peering up at Arceus.

The God chuckled. Yeah, Shadow was one of his favorites. "Wake up."

Before Shadow could even question what he meant the bright light appeared again and she was met with darkness.

* * *

" _Shadow, wake up."_

" _Please Shadow. You said you wouldn't leave."_

She was hearing voices again. What a case of déjà vu? How many times has this happened? Too many to count on her paws. She slowly opened her deep red eyes and blurs came into view. Eventually the blurs cleared and Shadow saw familiar faces. She also was no longer in a ravine nor on a cliff. She was in a hut back at the main camp. Capala and Keyhani were on her sides and had been the ones calling out to her. She looked farther down to see Ahzar, Atlas, and Eclipse.

"Are you okay?" Eclipse asked. "You were badly hurt in the fall."

"Fine." Shadow said a little groggy.

She was tired of being down. She wanted to be awake and moving. Enough with the out of body and in mind experiences. She wanted to live. She turned so she was on her paws and slowly lifted herself up.

"Rest!" Keyhani said trying to keep her down best he could.

"I'm fine. I promise and I'm not going anywhere." Shadow said putting her head to his.

Eclipse smiled at Shadow's interactions with Keyhani. The part that was her was still inside the original self. Shadow would be a great mother if she could ever find the perfect one. Not that it didn't appear so that Shadow had basically adopted Keyhani. She couldn't wait until her baby arrived. The Egg was to hatch any day. She remembered being pregnant and laying the Egg. That would probably be where Shadow and her differed. She loved it and Shadow would loathe it. She turned to the opening hearing footsteps.

"Eclipse!" Pyrorus, the Flareon, said rushing in. "The Egg. It's hatching!"

Eclipse was out of the hut before anyone could say anything. She needed to get there. She wasn't going to miss it. Everyone nodded and quickly followed the dark type. The arrived to see Eclipse had joined her mate, Shard. They all gathered near to watch as the Egg shook before glowing. The light got brighter and exploded out. The light died down and there was a baby Eevee sitting there. Slowly the eyes opened and looked to the parents of an Umbreon and Glaceon.

"Ee!" the newborn cried.

The parents immediately went to their child and began to lick the baby on the head. The baby cooed at the attention and snuggled into the mother. It was sweet. Shadow's heart swelled at the sight. She…Eclipse got what she wanted. She wanted family. A place where no fighting and peace. It was such a beautiful ideal place, but Shadow knew she couldn't. She lived off adventure and excitement.

"Boy or girl? Boy or a girl?" Capala asked excitedly.

"It's a girl." Eclipse answered.

"What's her name?" Atlas asked. He loved children. He hoped one he might have some of his own.

"Sadie."

"It's beautiful, but why?" Shadow asked.

"Well we can't name her Shade, Shad, or Shadow, can we? We want to choose her evolution." Shard explained with a smile as he nuzzled his daughter.

"Wha…what?" Shadow questioned. Did she say what she thought she said?

"Thank you Shadow. Because of you all this possible thus I want her to be named after you to embrace that." Eclipse explained in further detail.

"Shadow?" Atlas asked his friend seeing she hadn't made a move nor sound.

"I'm not gonna cry…" Shadow said slightly sniffling. She couldn't believe it. She wanted to tell them they didn't have to do that, but apparently it seemed her word would be nothing. They were set on the name and the reason why.

"What are you going to do now?" Eclipse asked.

Shadow smiled. It was time. She completed her mission so what do you do after the work is complete. "I wanna go home."

The others smiled seeing Shadow have a look of happiness on her face. She wanted to be with the Pokémon she loved and they loved her. She missed them so much and all she been through made it harder after each situation not to turn and run home. Shadow knew this was all worth it from the beginning. She kept her mind set and moved forward. She got her answers.

"May I go with you?" Ahzar asked.

"Huh?"

"I want to see what your side of the world is like. After hearing about it seems so interesting. Plus if you're going back to DarkFire I would like to join you. While this is all nice I enjoyed traveling up to Providence Peak and wish to keep having those experiences. Please." Ahzar explained.

Ahzar looked at Shadow with passion and drive. He wanted to go. There wasn't much here for him anyway. Everyone seemed happy with the 'apple pie' life while Ahzar wanted more. He wanted somethings to go wrong and take chances. He only hoped Shadow would also see it and accept him.

"We'd be happy to have you!" Shadow said with a smile. It would be nice to have another evolution of Eevee on her team. They'd make a great duo. He could cover her weakness and she could cover him when needed.

"Thank you." Ahzar said relieved she said yes.

"We'll leave in the morning." Shadow said as she exited the hut to go back to the one she was staying at. She needed some sleep or she'd be a dead weight tomorrow. Shadow wanted to leave then, but she knew her teammates wouldn't let her. Might as well make it easier and give in. Home could wait another day than planned. Ahzar smiled as Shadow left, but before he could leave he felt a paw. Ahzar turned and saw Eclipse.

"I hope you know what you're doing. I know her. She's a handful and hardheaded. As well as dense…" Eclipse said before stopping herself from pointing out flaws Shadow had that she knew of.

Ahzar looked out at where Shadow had exited. She was beautiful. Her black fur that looked sleek and those piecing red eyes. Those eyes also showed passion and strength. He admired that about her. She was also selfless. Shadow's sense of humor and overall jerkiness was a something he found appealing. He wanted to get to know her better. He was taking a risk. The more flirtatious side of him told him that if Shadow knew Mean Look then, 'She could Mean Look him any day.' He was taking a risk.

Ahzar smiled and said, "She's worth it." He was just following her heart, kind of like Shadow does.

 **AN: Done! Ahzar likes Shadow! Although I'm typically not a fan of the Umbreon and Espeon shipping because of the whole stereotype of the genders, but I'll do it here because I just love Ahzar's name. Anyway, sorry if this seemed boring, but this is set up for something I might do in the future. We have one action filled chapter which is next so please stay tuned. Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Time for Chapter 18! Sorry to keep you all waiting! Everything was kicking my butt from motivation, writer's block, to school. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing directly related to Pokemon.**

Chapter 18

True to her word Shadow and her team left the next morning with their newest member, Ahzar, the Espeon. Before he left he was again privately asked was he sure about following Shadow because it would very difficult to get back. Ahzar was true to his own words. He knew what he was getting into and he would fail unless he didn't try. Ahzar always felt differently about others or the area he was around. He was connected with his abilities as a psychic type and just staying there made him sad. He wanted more and sadly his family couldn't provide what he needed.

Ahzar told them they could take the back roads back to the beachside where Lapras would be waiting to take them home. Arceus apparently told Dialga to tell Lapras. Lapras responded happily and would be there to pick up her friend she dearly missed. Lapras didn't even let Dialga tell her fully and accepted. She knew about the depression that seemed to swallow Treasure Town that could only be connected to Shadow's departure.

The back roads were quicker and made their travels easier. This was how they all got through the land undetected. They would make it to Zephyr by tomorrow which normally would have taken days. Shadow looked up at her Zephyr companion wondering how he felt going near his home.

"Shadow?" Atlas said to get Shadow's attention.

"Yeah?" Shadow answered ready to listen.

"Can I ask a favor?"

"Are you wanting to visit Zephyr?" Shadow asked for him.

"How did you know?" Atlas asked surprised. Shadow didn't have the ability to read minds.

"I can tell. You care a lot for them and some of the Pokemon who live there. You want to see if they're alright." Shadow explained and Atlas looked at her dumfounded that she figured him out. "I know how you feel. This is why I want to go home. I want to see all my friends and make sure they're alright. They mean the world to me."

"Thank Shadow." That was all Atlas could think to say to the dark type. Well, she was partly right.

* * *

When they arrived at Zephyr it was so much easier to get up to the trees. Luckily they had Atlas who evolved was much larger than Staravia could carry Shadow and Keyhani on his back while she used Psychic to lift the others. As they entered the area they were surrounded by birds.

"Everyone! It's me! Atlas!" Atlas cried to his friends to get them to stand down. "And here is Shadow!"

"Liar!" one called. Following after many others cried out unsure about their new arrivals. Some kept quite because the logic behind their words. Only Atlas and Shadow knew their location.

"Silence." A calm voice rang out.

"Daedalus!"

"Hello young ones." The elder Noctowl came up. "It is alright everyone. These are indeed Atlas and Shadow. It's good to see you all so well. And it seems you've brought friends."

"This is Keyhani. I guess you can say I'm his guardian now." Shadow introduced the small Purrloin who hid behind her leg in fear. Daedalus smiled at him and the dark type cat waved back with a small smile forming on his mouth.

"My name is Ahzar." Ahzar greeted with respect.

"I see. You're from Shroud." Daedalus said. Ahzar nodded telling the elder he was correct. "Young Capala I assume right?"

"Right!" Capala squeaked surprised that Daedalus remembered who she was even though their meeting was brief.

"Daedalus, how are things?" Atlas asked.

Daedalus looked down at the long wide branches and sighed. How was he supposed to tell the young warrior things were not fine since he left? It wasn't with other clans. They would tear themselves a part before anyone else did.

"They are going…" Daedalus began. "Boreas has…"

"Atlas!" a voice squealed. Out of the high tops came a Togekiss. She went straight for Atlas and hugged him. Atlas was surprised at the gesture because he was sure he knew no Togekiss before leaving. The only one of the line he knew was Astarte who was a Togetic…

"Astarte!" Atlas said returning the gesture and then the duo flew around each other happily. He missed his old friend.

"I evolved not that long ago. It's so good to see you." Astarte said as her voice seemed more depressed. She was truly happy to see her friend.

"What's wrong?" Atlas asked. Despite being gone he could tell when there was something wrong with Pokemon he cared about.

"I am engaged..." She revealed to him with sadness laced in her tone.

"That's…great." Atlas said with a small smile.

Astarte shook her head fiercely. "No, it is not. Boreas says I must marry him in order to stay with the clan."

"That's not right!" Atlas shouted. "You are a part of this clan as I am."

"He is the leader, Atlas." Astarte told him as her head dropped.

That was all she needed to say to make her point to the others. A leader of the clan makes the rules and decisions for everyone. Everyone typically follows their word as law. Sadly, most clans decide their leaders based on who is the strongest. No one takes in intelligence as a factor. Boreas was strong, but he couldn't be diplomatic and he tended to use his power to get what he wanted. Boreas knew this and was one of the only reason he still listened to Daedalus.

"Can't you do something?" Atlas asked the Noctowl.

Daedalus shook his head. "No, I can't as much as I wish to. The only way to stop the engagement would be remove Boreas from leadership and none of us here can do so." Daedalus said.

"I want to challenge Boreas." Atlas said as the words left Daedalus' mouth.

"What?"

Shadow smiled. She could tell as soon as Daedalus said something about the challenge on purpose to create a spark in Atlas. Shadow respected the wise old bird for his sneaky ways. Before the flying type got in way over his head, but Daedalus could see the change in him. Leaving the clan had been good for him.

"I'm sorry." Atlas said turning to Shadow. "This was why I wanted to return. I wanted to challenge Boreas."

"Are you sure?" Capala asked.

"I am."

"Then I shall call for the challenge."

Shadow looked to her flying type friend with uneasiness. She didn't know what to say to him. She wanted to encourage him, but at the same time she didn't want him to leave. During the time they spent together they had grown close. Not as close as she was to Blaze, but she felt like if he stayed longer it would feel that way. The times they saved each other to simply resting together while they camped or waited out the whether. Sure, everyone else was there, but Atlas seemed to fly into her heart. She considered him her best friends here.

* * *

Boreas was fuming. What simple minded bird had challenged him? They were all scared of him or under his wings.

"Who dared call for this challenge?" Boreas squawked.

"I did!" Atlas's voice echoed and a Staraptor flew down from the tree tops.

"Atlas…"

"Hello Boreas…"

"The challenge is invalid. You are not a part of our clan."

"That is where you are wrong." Daedalus said. "He had only taken a leave of absence. He knew truly left. He is entitled to the challenge as any one of us."

"We'll see. He still has to win first." Boreas said he flapped his wings and flew off.

"That went better than I thought…" Atlas mentioned and the others nodded.

Shadow didn't know what, but something made her fur stand on end. Something didn't seem right and never did with this Fearow.

* * *

Shadow woke up at dawn. She looked around the hut and saw everyone was still asleep. Astarte was sleeping next to her Grandfather while Ahzar, Capala, and Keyhani were near her. She smiled at the thought how much Keyhani had taken to Ahzar. Like a father. Shadow was relieved that the boys got along. Took some of this 'parenting' off her shoulders. That was odd. She never thought of herself in that type of a relationship with Ahzar. She shook her head and looked around again. Atlas was gone. Shadow got up and went outside. She heard the sounds of attacks down below. She looked down to see Atlas training where she once before.

"This seems familiar." Shadow said.

"Shadow!" Atlas said surprised to see Shadow sitting on one of the branches looking down. He then flew up to meet her. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I just woke up which is odd for me. Practicing for today?" Shadow answered trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. I mean I'm nervous I can't win. How did you do it?" Atlas asked.

"Do what?" Shadow asked.

"Defeat Boreas."

"Oh. Well, I thought about why I wanted to win." Shadow said. She wasn't lying to him. That's what she always thought about. The reason why she did what she was doing. The reason to go in this trip was to find answers that she got. More she thought about it was for the sake of others. The Pokemon of Treasure Town seemed to rely on her too much and the only way to help them because individuals was to leave. The reason she fought Boreas was because she was asked to help a Pokemon in need. The reason she took Keyhani in was because she couldn't leave him there alone. "The reason I do what I do is because of someone else. Some always is helped in the end. The question is why are taking the challenge and who are you trying to help? Because nothing you do is for yourself."

"Astarte. Daedalus. Zephyr. I'm doing for everyone in my clan. Boreas has been corrupt ever since I've known him and he can't be allowed to lead anymore."

"And that's your answer."

"Thanks Shadow. I don't see why you left your people when you're such a great influence." Atlas said.

"I don't know either…" Shadow said. She did know, but she wondered if that was correct course of action. "Want help?"

"Sure." Atlas answered.

If anyone could win, he could.

* * *

It was almost noon. That was when the challenge was to take place. The entire clan and those visiting were gathered around the challenge circle which was located at the center of the area. A challenge hadn't been issued for anything since Shadow defeated Boreas the last time they were there. Shadow couldn't help feel like she failed in attempting to make Boreas a better leader. She had been told that afterward Boreas had gotten strict and almost forbid training. Some trained in secret, but where always figured out and beaten like a challenge. Daedalus figured it was in fear of someone becoming stronger than him. That was why he was content with Atlas leaving because he did return. Now, it was time to see if distance made him stronger.

"I have accepted your challenge Atlas, but I will not be defeated. Despite what this outsider has taught out, I will not go down." Boreas said as he then motioned to Shadow who almost looked offended. At least he didn't say mutt.

"She'd taught me enough." Atlas said.

"Let this challenge commence!" Daedalus announced.

"Drill Peck!" Boreas cried as he sped off toward Atlas in a spinning dive.

"Aerial Ace!" Atlas countered the attack.

Both flying types collided and knocked each backward. They both also gave another growl at one another.

"Razor Wind!" Boreas shouted.

Atlas did his best in dodging the attack, but eventually he was caught by one as there were more than he could see. Boreas smirked as he had landed the first hit, but out of the smoke came a blue light and it was a Brave Bird.

"Hyper Beam!" Boreas shouted his attack as Atlas was still taking recoil damage. The move struck him on his back and sent him directly into the thick branches. Atlas struggled to get up, but found the strengths. The attack didn't even seem that powerful. Boreas was never good at strong special moves.

"Steel Wing!" Atlas attacked Boreas from underneath. Atlas could feel the power of the move surge through his body as his defenses rose.

"Sky Attack!" Boreas cried as he flew up and dove straight back down.

"Brave Bird!"

Like it was synchronized both birds collided against one another before they fell out of the sky and caught themselves to flying back into the air. With both Pokemon having around the same speed it was about who could make the move faster.

"Razor Wind!"

Atlas thought about what he learned from Shadow. Sometimes being the fastest to launch a move wasn't what was important. Combining moves were always a plus too. Combinations made better defenses and offenses. His wings glowed white and prepared himself. As the Razor Wind got closer he moved in Atlas repeatedly started to kick, peck, and smack with his wings. A few were sent off away from the Predator Pokemon while some were sent back at Boreas. Atlas then took the moment and charged Boreas adding in Brave Bird to his Steel Wing. Boreas was struck and fell toward the branches. He slammed down onto the branch where he stayed. Atlas landed on his side of the circle as he panted and winced as the recoil surged. He hoped he had finished it as he couldn't go much longer especially taking recoil.

"I think...we're done…" Atlas said.

Something shined in the distance that only a few saw. None being Atlas with his back turned.

"Aura Sphere!" Astarte shouted as she attacked the incoming Tri-Attack. The one target fighting move struck the center of the triangle and shattered it.

"Psychic!" Shadow shouted as she revealed it had been Dodrio who fired the attack on Atlas from one of the high branches. She held him there so they all could see.

"Let me go you beast!" Dodrio shouted.

'Beast? Look in a mirror.' Shadow thought. He was the beast for aiding this cheapskate.

"You cheat!" Astarte shouted at Boreas. Everyone glared down at the Fearow. He couldn't talk his way out of this one or control them with fear.

"The challenge is over. It does not matter. Boreas has lost and Atlas has claimed his right as Zephyr's leader." Daedalus said to those around. Shadow and Astarte still held their glares tight as despite the outcome, it was wrong.

Atlas smiled as he thought back to what his father, a Skarmory, had told him as a little Starly.

' _Son, one day I hope to see you evolve into a great leader. Whether it is here or anywhere you will be a leader wherever your heart flies you too.'_

'You can Dad…'

"Atlas, what are you going to do about them?" Astarte asked.

"For one, you are no longer engaged to him." Astarte smiled brightly at the notion relieving some of her feeling toward the situation. Atlas didn't know what he was going to do. Most leaders would shun members for pulling such stunts during a challenge. His clan expected him to make a decision, but would it please them? It shouldn't be about pleasing anyone. It was about being the bigger bird, the better leader. It was about doing what was right. "They will be allowed to stay under supervision and if they as much stick a feather out of line then they will shunned."

Whispers carried through the trees. Atlas paid no attention to them. His word was law and the choice was made. No one deserved to be out there alone.

"Fine choice…leader." Daedalus said to him. Atlas smiled to him thanking him for his guidance. "You're new leader, Atlas Staraptor!"

"Staaarr!" Atlas cried that echoed through the clan letting them know he was leader now and would be strong.

The birds joined in with his cry and the Shadow admitted it felt powerful. A flock of birds ready to strike. They all felt like a true flock. Zephyr's true leader had returned and emerged.

"Nice job," Shadow said nudging him.

"Thank you. It was because I went with you I learned what it meant to be a good leader." Atlas informed her.

"You did that yourself. You learned and I think I'm the one you shouldn't be talking to right now." Shadow said as she pointed over to a shy Togekiss. Atlas smiled and went to his friend.

"I told you I'd get you out of that." Atlas told her.

"You did. Atlas…I wanted to tell you before you left…but the main reason I didn't want to marry Boreas was because of you." Astarte explained.

"Me?" Atlas questioned.

"Yes." She nodded. "Atlas…I love you."

Shadow watched as his face dropped. It was kind of funny. The new leader was speechless within the first ten minutes being appointed.

"I...I love you too." Atlas blurted out. There was that clumsy bird she knew. He was still in there.

"I'd say about time too!" Daedalus announced with a smile or more like smirk. He was old, not senile.

"Grandpa!"

The two lovebirds blushed while everyone chuckled.

* * *

Atlas had sent a messenger to find Lapras informing her of Shadow's want to return. The Pidgeotto told the water and ice type was exstatic to hear it and the trip back there would be cut in half. Lapras wasn't lying as she arrived only a day and a half later. Atlas said his goodbyes to Capala and the other newer joiners. Capala bawled her eyes out not wanting to leave her flying type friend. It took Ahzar to use Psychic to pry her off him. Keyhani was much simpler in his goodbye having not bonded with Atlas as much as the others and same with Ahzar. Simple and to the point with a hug. Atlas released the psychic type before turning to Shadow.

"Thank you." Shadow said about what he did. She was for finding her own way back, but this worked too.

"You don't have too. Just don't forget me." Atlas said realizing a part of her and himself didn't want to say goodbye. Her thank you was avoidance. He knew her quirks pretty well and thought about telling Ahzar, but figured best he figure out himself.

Atlas and Shadow just stared at each other. Atlas was her first friend here and Shadow saved him. Without her, he wouldn't be the Pokemon he'd be now. Without him who knows where Shadow would be. He would have probably been shunned and watched his love off with another bird only wishing he could be leader to do his clan and father proud. She might terrorizing the area as an evil being again.

"I won't. You're an honorary member of Team DarkFire." Shadow told him.

"That means a lot." Atlas said trying not to cry. "Best of luck in your future endeavors."

"Yours too. Goodbye Atlas. I will miss you." Shadow said as she hugged her friend. As they released and she turned she whipped her face with her paw. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Atlas smirked. Shadow wasn't as smooth as she thought with him. He saw those tears and he shed a few of his own too. With that Shadow, Ahzar, Capala, and Keyhani hopped on Lapras's back to head back to beach outside of Treasure Town. Home. Shadow smiled at the thought of going home.

 **AN: Chapter 18 is completed! Funny. I just realized I used 'Ahzar' in a different story with a different spelling and didn't notice. Wow. Way to go. Anyway, I'm glad I actually got this chapter up despite my finals actually starting tomorrow. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll Review, Favorite, and Follow in the meantime! Bye friends and see you next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Chapter 19! I thought posting this today was symbolic because it is the anniversary of when this one started. And sadly, this is the last chapter, but at least I can say it will be done soon and I can have an accomplishment! Anyway, instead of delaying the end I should just let you read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the rights of Pokémon.**

Chapter 19

 _The world shouldn't look like this. They had stopped planet paralysis so why was everything so…dead. Nothing had life. Not the trees, the wind, grass, nothing. Craters littered the gray ground where only ashes of what might have been life remained. This was just a nightmare, but what could have caused all this? That didn't matter because it was all a dream. Right? However, that didn't mean he wasn't curious. He looked around and stopped as his heart dropped._

 _A really life-like statue of an Umbreon stood in front of him. The mouth was wide open like Shadow's when she used Shadow Ball. The figure stood majestically like in battle. Besides her were other statue…even living Pokémon! He wasn't alone!_

 _A Sceptile kneeled next to a Jolteon as he hugged around her neck burying his head in what would be the electric type's white ruff._

 _A green snake wrapped around this tall axed face Pokémon. The Pokémon wept over the shoulder. The Pokémon appeared only trying to get closer the statue._

 _Then there was this tall blue frog Pokémon who had his head leaned against a statue of a Lucario._

 _These statues weren't real Pokémon were they? They didn't appear to be, but the possibility appeared plausible. Why would someone cry over a statue? Unless stone and grey meant death matching the land. If so then the Umbreon statue…Shadow! The statue was Shadow like if she had been turned to stone._

 _He looked above to see this stag Pokémon that was black and alternated colors. It burned the land and laid waste to anything in sight. The fire type Pokémon looked up growling. It must have done this to them. He was greatly sadden at the apparent death of his partner, but she wouldn't be lost in vain._

" _The humans are dead and now no one can save you. Arceus's plates belong to us. Pokémon are demons and deserve to be ridden."_

* * *

Blaze shot up from his bed inside the Guildmaster's quarters. His harsh breathing echoed through the silence. He took a breath to calm himself, but didn't help. He mind still raced with thoughts and images of his…dream? Was that what it was? But, it seemed so real. Blaze looked out the window to see it was about reach dawn. Blaze nodded to himself deciding he might as well go outside to try to calm down and watch the sun rise.

Seeing the sun rise was supposed to calm him, not make everything worse. Being alone with his thoughts was actually the worst. Sunrise watching was thinking time. He could focus on his thoughts as his eyes watched the sun. He growled to himself as he knew that. Perhaps he should have tried to go back to sleep. Then he might have that dream again. He didn't want that.

'What am I doing here? Shadow's been gone for months and I don't know anything about her progress. Or even if she's still alive?!' Blaze frantically thought. 'I should be out there trying to find her. Not here flirting and being Guildmaster!'

Blaze then ran down to beach where he knew Lapras usually stayed. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. Run off without telling anyone, ask if she new anything, or talk with her. He got down there to find she was gone. Where could she have gone? Lapras usually stayed around the area and she generally was up around this time swimming around to get her exercise. What had happened to make Lapras disappear!? Did she get called by Dialga for something urgent?

* * *

"Blaze I think you're overreacting." Chatot told the fire type when Blaze told him about his early morning. Chatot had seen Blaze before dawn that morning, but didn't pay much mind to it as it sometimes it happened. Blaze would be up before Chatot when he didn't sleep well. It was rare, but it happened. By now Chatot knew when Blaze was up early it meant he was trouble. After the cheers that morning he cornered him in his chambers and asked what was wrong.

"I should make sure she's alright…" Blaze gave another reason to find his partner.

"You don't even know where she is." Chatot countered.

"That's why I'm an explorer! This can be the expedition!" Blaze rebutted.

"Be reasonable Blaze. Shadow will return on her own when she's ready." Chatot reasoned.

Blaze didn't want to, but he nodded. No one could make Shadow do anything. She was her own Pokémon and he was her supportive friend, not overprotective parent. He needed to find that line and not cross it. If he dragged her back biting and screaming then she'd never forgive him.

Reese had been outside the door the entire time listening in on the conversation or at least about the part where Blaze was overly worried about Shadow. It sounded like Blaze was finally, really going through that rough patch missing his best friend. She wasn't threatened by Shadow at all. Blaze didn't have any feeling for her, but she was kind of angry at the dark type. She left and Blaze and all he does is worry. But she did admit to herself she knew she couldn't be angry at Shadow because the dark needed to find out about herself and the world they lived in, but knew so little about.

"Reese, you can come in." A voice said startling her. She opened the door and saw Blaze and Chatot staring. By the voice she knew it had been Blaze that called her out.

"You knew I saw there."

"Wasn't that hard…I saw the shadow of your feet under the door." The other fire type explained.

"Oh." Reese said. "Blaze…everything will be okay. Shadow will be back any day now with new adventures to tell you all about."

"Thanks Reese…" Blaze said blushing happy that his girlfriend had been there for him. Yeah, after admitting to each they liked each other they became official. Not very many of the town new about the relationship as it was still new, but the ones who did were rather happy for them. Some of them sadly lost bets that Blaze would have ended up with Shadow.

Blaze bit his cheek. He wasn't going to cry. Not now. Not in front of Reese. He needed to show he was tough. He wasn't coward anymore. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Reese. He smiled and she smiled back letting him know it was okay.

"Blaze!" a voice yelled.

Blaze looked up to see Amber the Vulpix from Team FireStrike running into his chambers with a hurried expression. Her partner, Letro stood behind her the same urging his partner to catch her breath and tell what she need to tell him. She looked like she had ran from Sharpedo's Bluff by the way she was breathing. Blaze knew what those faces looked like when he and…Shadow raced from base to there.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I see Lapras in the distance and she's not alone!"

"What?!"

With Blaze took off running toward the beach at a lightning speed. No one had ever seen the Guildmaster run that quick. Amber had to quickly back away or risk being run over by the fire type. They all who gathered outside looked to each and nodded. They also needed to go to the beach and see what or more likely who Lapras had returned with.

As Blaze ran on all fours his mind raced and prayed to Arceus that it was Shadow. He didn't have to anything to anyone including himself that he missed her. She helped him even when they weren't official team partners anymore. She helped come up with ideas to improve the Guild. Blaze swore she should have been made Guildmaster. However, Shadow said he had something she didn't. Dedication to the work. She had dedication to work, but not along with the ideals of the Guild. She was a loner in truth. He wondered if this was her, did she find what she was looking for. As he feet touched the sand he slowed and saw Lapras pulling close to the shore. Shadow isn't pink…nor was she an Espeon.

"Who are you?" Blaze snapped at the Espeon.

"My name is Ahzar."

"And I'm Keyhani!" an unknown Pokémon said to him jumping off Lapras.

"Hi there! I'm Capala!" said a Pachirisu.

"I will ask again, who are you?" Blaze asked trying to keep his emotions in check. He felt like he was being lied to. These Pokémon were not Shadow. They probably didn't even know her. And where did Lapras find them? Drowning and floating in the sea? Unless…they did know Shadow or what was left. What if these Pokémon were from the other continent and came to tell him that Shadow had died. There was no question in mind that if they did tell him that he'd flip. He'd lose control and he was sure probably take out the area. He already lost Shadow once, he wasn't about to…

"There with me."

Blaze's head shot up and looked to Lapras. From behind her neck Blaze saw an Umbreon with a cobalt bow appeared. The Pokémon had a familiar soft smile on her face. Another smile telling him it was okay. By that time everyone had arrived and saw the Umbreon that had longingly missed.

"Shadow…"

"Blaze."

"Oh Shadow!" Blaze said grabbing Shadow and hugging her. He didn't care who was watching as he picked her up like she was a doll. Shadow was back and that was all that mattered. He remembered feeling like this the first time she had come back to him after they stopped planet paralysis. It was so overwhelming and joyous. He then felt a tapping and looked to Shadow's face seeing it trying to breath. He released his best friend to let her breath and resisted the urge to grab her again.

"You're back." Blaze said wanting to believe this was happening and not a dream. He needed to know this wasn't him going back to sleep and dreaming of her return because in his nightmare he saw her death.

"Yeah, I'm home." Shadow said with a smile.

"Yay!" the Pokémon behind them cheered. Shadow smiled happy that all of Treasure Town missed her.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Blaze said.

"Yeah. I did."

"What was it?" Blaze asked.

"Closure." Shadow smiled remembering what she learned from Arceus and Grovyle. Shadow bit the inside of her cheek. She missed her other best friend. Now that she remembered everything that they went through together she felt like she could call him that.

"Shadow!" four voices said.

Shadow looked behind Blaze to see Shine, Pulse, Amber, and Letro running up to her.

"Hi everyone!"

"Guess what?" Shine said.

"You graduated the Guild?" Shadow said.

"How did you know?" Pulse said shocked the Umbreon knew.

"Well I did train you." Shadow said going with it. She totally guessed, but they didn't have to know that. "And Team FireStrike, you're looked like you gotten much stronger."

"Thanks Shadow!" They said together.

"I can't wait to hear your stories!" Amber said.

"I have plenty!" Shadow said.

"Speaking of stories, your friends?" Blaze said gesturing to her travel companions.

"Oh! This is Ahzar, Capala, and Keyhani. I met them over on the other continent and they decided to travel with me." Shadow explained.

"Oh, so you and Ahzar are…" Blaze said wondering if there was something more.

"We're friends." Shadow said.

Blaze looked to the Espeon and saw his face drop a little before it perked back up. He smiled Ahzar wanted to be more than friends with Shadow. It was cute. Blaze walked over to him and stuck out his paw to shake. Ahzar lifted and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Ahzar said.

"Same." Blaze said before leaning in to whisper, "Keep trying."

Ahzar was taken back a moment and then smiled. He basically got the okay from Shadow's best friend to pursue a relationship with her. It would take time. Ahzar looked to the Umbreon as she chatted with the other Pokémon around introducing everyone else and smiled. He'd jump to the moon for her. He'd find out to see if she liked him in such a way and if not, he would get her to like him.

'Shadow always was stubborn and dense,' Blaze thought. At least when it came to romance. Everything else she was smart as a whip. Ahzar wasn't he first Pokémon he knew had a romantic interest in Shadow. When he was a Quilava, he remembered an Electrike who fancied Shadow as an Eevee. He gave up especially after she scared him off apparently defeating a Dragonite. He never did return to Treasure Town.

"Shadow, this is Reese…" Blaze said blushing.

"You badger…" Shadow said realizing Blaze was introducing her to his girlfriend. "Take care of him. He's the best Pokémon you'll find and the only best friend I have left."

"I will." Reese said smiling. So this was Shadow. For a moment Reese left threatened again by her. Just by looking her she proved to be worthy. Her fur was black as night and her rings vibrant yellow. She was all muscle and Reese admitted very beautiful. But, Shadow wasn't interested and apparently Reese could see something between her and the Espeon.

"What do you mean only best friend you have left?" Blaze asked.

"It's a long story, but I got to meet Grovyle again." Shadow said making a note to explain the scene to Blaze later.

"You did?!" Blaze said surprised.

"Yeah, I got my memories of us and I just miss him…"

As Shadow sniffled back her emotions she felt a breeze. She heard everyone gasp and look like they were about to cry. She couldn't understand what was going on. They should be happy. She looked to her partner and saw his face matching everyone else's. She turned around and saw a tall grass type standing there.

"Hello Shadow." Grovyle said.

"Grovyle!" Shadow and Blaze shouted as they ran to the grass type enveloping him in a hug.

Despite not wanting to hug, Grovyle accepted the hug from his friends. Arceus brought him to this time. He wasn't supposed to be born and the God gave him a chance like Dialga did with Shadow. It was a reward for all that's he did for the world.

"But how?" Shadow asked.

"Arceus brought me here to your time. Like you and Eclipse I should be granted life," he explained.

"What about Celebi?" Blaze asked.

"She's in this time already with her old memories too. I plan to set out after getting settled to find her."

"That's great. She probably misses you." Shadow said winking. While they were in future before Shadow got close with the time traveler. She didn't make it hard to guess she liked him. "I'm so glad to have you back."

"Me too." Grovyle said smiling.

"Blaze are you okay?" Shadow said seeing steam come from his face. "Are you crying?"

"No…" Blaze lied. He was. He was increasing his body temperature to make it look like he wasn't.

"Don't worry. I won't be leaving anytime soon and actually I have some ideas if you're willing to listen about to spread the ideas of Guild across the world." Shadow said. After visiting overseas she realized that they all needed someone or place like the Guild to carry out the mission of helping Pokémon and adventurers.

"So like a Helping Adventurous Pokémon Prosper Institute?" Blaze said.

"We'll work on the name…" Shadow said. "And for those who love to explore a group for them!" That sounded like a mouthful where only the most dedicated knew what it actually was and others used some other name.

"One at a time!" Blaze shouted at her. Shadow did always have more ideas that she tried to complete, but never did.

They both laughed and were happy being partners again. These new ideas would eventually be put into motion. It saddened Shadow thinking she might not get to be an explorer anymore. She'd be busy all the time and she had to care for Keyhani which she still needed to explain to Blaze why she was kind of a mother. She'd be alright. She had her…family with her.

Blaze looked at Shadow. She was in front of him. Shadow was fine. She was dead or turned to stone. However, Keyhani being put him off. This meant that there were Pokémon out there he didn't know about. Did one have the power to do this? To kill Shadow and all those other Pokémon? He couldn't stop thinking about the dream. It was a nightmare. Now that he looked at Shadow, it was like a dimensional scream. Maybe he should talk to Shadow about it. But then again, she'd worry or tell him he just missed her. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Or what it the dream said.

" _The humans are dead and now no one can save you. Arceus's plates belong to us. Pokémon are demons and deserve to be ridden."_

Plates of Arceus? Humans? The only human was Shadow. Were their others? Pokémon being destroyed. Blaze looked to Shadow hoping that it was all just dream and that nothing would go wrong. However, the path that seemed to brighten up only got darker.

 **AN: That's the end of Illuminating Passage. I hope you've enjoyed the story! I bet some of you are thinking what in hell happened, but you'll find out eventually. Sorry this isn't some of my best work, but I never really intended to write this at first. I hope you'll still tell about it in a Review, and you'll even Favorite if you liked it. Thanks for reading and see you all later for my next story or any other ones you read! Bye friends!**

 **MKLG**

 ***Yes, I involved HAPPI in this from Gates to Infinity. It's FanFiction. I can them 'create it' if I wanna. Also yes, I mentioned the Expedition Society from Super. I thought it would be cool if they did this.**

 ***If you're curious, on my AO3 account Being of Darkness (the prequel to this) retitled Archangel of Darkness is being rewritten where I'm editing mistakes and eventually adding parts of this story near the end to make it like one story instead of two. This deletes unneeded characters and plot makes it smoother keeping parts I liked such as the Grovyle/Arceus/Shadow scene. Please check it out if you're up to it! Later I might put on here and make it the official story to read of the Mystery Dungeon Series.**


End file.
